As much as I ever could
by Jordane P
Summary: TxB - Tom dominé - Suite à la mort de sa mère, Tomas est contraint d'aller vivre chez son père et de changer de vie. Il fait la rencontre de curieux personnages aux histoires sordides mais lie rapidement de très forts liens avec certains d'entre eux.
1. Prologue, Chapitre un

As much as I ever could_ est une fiction que j'écris avec une de mes amies lorsque l'envie nous prend et surtout, lorsque nous en avons le temps. Même si ça peut sembler un peu con, c'est une histoire plutôt sérieuse mais le drame est caché par notre propre sens de l'humour. J'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, parce que j'adore cette fiction!_

**_Prologue_**

Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux, ses paupières se ferment. À quelques mètres de lui, je l'observe, l'admire. Son parfum vient jusqu'à moi et me chatouille les narines. Du haut d'une colline, aux frontières de Manhattan, nous profitons du coucher du soleil et de l'air parfaitement assez chaud. Doucement, je m'approche de lui. Il sent ma présence, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Sa main balaie un peu l'air à la recherche de la mienne. Je la lui tends et entrelace nos doigts. Il me caresse amoureusement le dos de la main avec son pouce, me tire vers lui pour me rapprocher. Je cale ma tête sur son épaule et il se penche vers moi, embrasse mon front. L'instant est parfait, j'atteins le nirvana à chaque fois que je suis avec lui, l'amour de ma vie.

- **Je t'aime**, _me murmure-t-il à l'oreille_.

À en couper le souffle.

- **Je t'aime aussi**.

Je relève la tête vers lui et lui offre mes lèvres, prend rapidement part au baiser. Je lève les yeux au ciel, quelques étoiles commencent déjà à paraitre. La plus brillante appartiens certainement à ma mère. Je la regarde, la remercie. Sans elle, je ne l'aurais pas. Je l'ai perdue pour la vie, mais elle a fait en sorte qu'il la remplace.

- **Pour la vie ?**

**- Pour la vie.**

**_Chapitre un_**

**Tomas – **Cinq septembre.

Je referme le dernier carton et balance le scotch sur mon lit. Tout est emballé, tout beau, tout propre et je me crois enfin prêt à partir. J'ai eu énormément de mal à me faire à cette idée et à accepter le fait qu'une personne qui m'était très chère soit désormais partie, que plus jamais je ne pourrais la revoir. La toucher, la sentir, la serrer dans mes bras, lui parler, rire avec elle… Mais je me console à l'idée de pouvoir enfin revoir mon père, et m'angoisse en pensant que le courant pourrait ne pas passer entre nous, qu'on se déteste, qu'on ait rien en commun. Ok, j'arrête. Il faut arrêter. De toute façon, je n'ai plus le temps de déconner avec mon subconscient.

À mon rythme, je charge uns à uns le plus possible de cartons qui ont la chance de se faire une place dans ma voiture et retourne à l'intérieur pour vérifier que je n'oublie rien de vraiment important. C'est toujours possible, avec moi. Je me sers un dernier verre d'eau et m'assois pour la dernière fois sur le plan de travail pour le boire, laissant mes pieds se balancer dans le vide et m'imaginant ma mère juste à quelques mètres de moi, entrain de faire le dîner. Je vois son sourire, je sens l'odeur de sa bonne cuisine, je l'entends me raconter sa journée, son rire si doux résonne à mes oreilles et je m'empresse de fermer les yeux pour savourer cet instant une dernière fois. Une seule larme roule sur ma joue et je la laisse faire sa trajectoire, voulant garder une dernière trace de cet endroit et de ce que je ressens sur ma peau.

Puis je repose brusquement le verre sur le comptoir et me laisse glisser jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent le plancher. La tête basse, je quitte la cuisine et descends au sous-sol pour couper l'eau et l'électricité. J'ai toujours détesté cette pièce. Vide, froide, humide. Mais pourtant, à cet instant, je m'y sens bien. À ma place, c'est mon chez moi. Je remonte à contrecœur et passe par le salon pour récupérer le cadre qui contient la photo de ma mère. Je monte dans ma chambre et la contemple une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte. Toutes les écritures de mes amis sur mes murs, murs salis par nos conneries, nos petites soirées passées à embellir ma chambre, et l'énorme fleur orange peinte par ma copine, trônant au dessus de ma tête de lit. Je la regarde une dernière fois, puis referme la porte derrière moi. L'agence immobilière m'avait conseillé de tout repeindre en blanc, mais j'ai préféré tout laisser là. Même si je pars pour ne plus y revenir, c'est ma maison. Celui ou celle qui possèdera ma chambre aura alors le choix de tout repeindre pour à son tour laisser sa trace, ou de tout garder.

Dans le hall d'entrée, debout devant la porte grande ouverte, je me tâtonne pour vérifier que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut sur moi. Mon pantalon, la photo de maman, mon portefeuille, mes clés, mes… où sont mes clés ? Ok, dans tout ça, j'ai réussi à égarer mes clés. Je refais un rapide tour dans la maison pour voir où je les ai laissées, mais ne les trouves pas. Super. Comment partir, sans clés ?

- **Maman, si c'est toi, c'est super mignon, mais je dois vraiment partir d'ici avant que je n'aie plus le courage de le faire**, _dis-je en posant mon regard sur le ciel_.

Une bourrasque de vent me répond et referme brusquement la porte devant moi. Définitivement, ma mère ne veut pas que je quitte la maison. J'ouvre à nouveau la porte et sors sur le perron. Mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur la voiture, et le déclic se fait dans ma tête. Les clés sont dans une boîte. Je vais me pendre, je reviens.

[...]

Je traverse la rue et vais frapper à la porte de la maison d'en face. La mère de ma copine me répond, encore en peignoir et l'air plutôt endormi. Cool, je les réveille. Elle m'indique que Carsy est dans sa chambre et se pousse lentement sur le côté pour me laisser passer, me demandant lâchement d'au moins essuyer mes chaussures si je ne les enlève pas. J'obéis et monte rapidement l'escalier pour me rendre à la chambre du fond. Je frappe quelques petits coups à la porte entrouverte et Carsy me répond que je peux entrer. Je la découvre allongée dans son lit, toujours en pyjama. Je vais m'assoir tout près d'elle sur son lit et elle me sourit, tentant d'agripper ma main.

- **Salut beau blond. T'es matinal ce matin**, _bâille-t-elle_.

- **J'ai besoin de la journée entière, me rendre chez mon père, et m'installer…**

- **Quoi ?** _panique-t-elle en se relevant brusquement_.

En voyant son air, il n'y a pas de doute. Elle avait oublié que je partais aujourd'hui. Cool.

- **C'est aujourd'hui ?**

Elle s'empare de son téléphone et regarde la date pour s'assurer que c'est bien la vérité. En voyant qu'on est bien le six septembre, elle soupire et se laisse tomber dans mes bras.

- **Ouais. Je suis prêt à partir, je venais juste te dire au revoir.**

**- Mais… mais je croyais qu'aujourd'hui on allait… on allait en ville et tout, qu'on passait la journée ensemble ! **_se fâche-t-elle_.

- **C'était hier, ça**, _dis-je en soupirant_.

- **Hier j'étais avec Kat, parce que je croyais que…**

**- Je sais. Je t'ai appelé, mais tu m'as dis que tu étais occupée. Alors j'ai pas insisté**.

Elle se relève brusquement, l'air fâcheusement outrée, et m'assène une claque sur le torse. Je feins la douleur, sérieux.

- **Tu le savais ! Et tu m'as rien dit ! On voit à quel point tu tiens à moi…**

Je ne réponds rien à son semblant de reproche et détourne le regard. Elle savait déjà que le jour où je partirais, ça s'arrêterais là. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle est vraiment trop amoureuse de moi. Genre elle croit vraiment qu'on va se marier.

- **Désolé.**

Je me défais d'elle et me relève, attendant une conclusion pour partir d'ici. Mais, super trop acharnée, elle se lève aussi et se jette à nouveau dans mes bras pour tenter de m'embrasser. Je la repousse faiblement et me recule d'elle, plaçant ma main entre nous pour m'assurer qu'elle ne se jettera pas encore sur moi comme une déchaînée.

- ** Ce n'est pas si loin, chez ton père. On peut se voir les week-ends, tu sais…**

Je secoue négativement la tête.

- **Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?** _demande-t-elle, piteuse_.

- **Je ne reviens pas.**

**- Mais … même pas pour nous ?**

**- Écoute, je veux juste… repartir à zéro, ok ? Je peux pas… je peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, c'est trop dur. On s'appellera, si tu veux, mais moi… Je ne reviendrai pas.**

Son regard change rapidement et devient froid, terriblement furieux. Je recule encore un peu, me dirigeant lentement vers la porte pour sortir de sa chambre.

- **T'es un putain de con d'égoïste, Tom !** _hurle-t-elle furieusement_.

- **Ok,** _dis-je simplement_. **J'suis vraiment désolé. T'as juste à… à m'oublier.**

**- Mais merde, je t'aime !** _s'époumone-t-elle_.

Mon cœur se serre légèrement. Je me sens terriblement mal de lui faire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je veux vraiment quitter cette ville et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Oublier la mort de ma mère, et peut-être tenter d'avoir la même relation avec mon père que celle que j'avais avec elle. Rester ici ça m'étouffe, je vis complètement dans le désespoir et je dois m'en sortir pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- **Je… j'y vais. Salut.**

**- Tomas !**

Je ne l'écoute plus et sors rapidement de chez elle pour éviter d'éterniser la conversation. Je m'assure une nouvelle fois que j'ai mes clés et embarque dans ma voiture. Assis comme un con devant le volant, je regarde une dernière fois l'endroit où j'ai grandis, où j'ai vécus les plus importantes parties de ma vie, et je sens mes lèvres se remuer lentement pour chuchoter un au revoir.

Le cadre dans lequel repose la photo de ma mère se trouve à mes côtés, sur le siège droit. Sur la photo, ma mère me sourit. Elle me tient dans ses bras, je l'entends encore me dire qu'elle m'aime. Et c'est cette image que j'apporte avec moi. Je laisse les larmes et les nuits de solitudes à m'imaginer le monde où elle se trouve, les tonnes de fois où j'ai désiré la rejoindre, et quitte définitivement cet endroit, emportant avec moi son sourire et son amour.

Je quitte Brooklyn et fonce directement à Manhattan, là où m'attends l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie.

[...]

J'ai réussi à me perdre deux fois. J'ai eu la chance que deux homosexuels trop affirmés m'indiquent mon chemin, j'ai frappé trois fois à la mauvaise porte et en partant de Brooklyn, j'ai oublié de mettre de l'essence dans ma voiture. Maintenant, je suis devant la maison qui doit être celle de mon père, mais j'hésite à aller vérifier. Je suis courageux, mais timide. Et quand quelqu'un me regarde comme si je sortais tout droit d'un asile après que je lui ai demandé « papa, c'est toi ? », ça me fout la honte. Je bafouille, je rougis, je m'excuse, et je repars comme j'étais venu, laissant l'individu certainement perplexe pour environ quelques semaines.

Alors que je songeais à retourner à l'intérieur de ma voiture pour appeler discrètement mon père et lui demander son adresse, un homme sort de la maison et s'approche de moi, me regardant étrangement. Je lui rends son regard, un peu effrayé, et me tiens prêt à partir en courant si la bonne idée de m'attaquer lui prend.

- **Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ?**

Et là, la seule chose qui me passe par la tête, passe aussi la barrière de mes lèvres.

- **Euh… papa ?**

J'ai aussi droit au regard de fou de sa part, mais cette fois-ci, je reste planté devant lui, et ne rougis anormalement pas. Si ça se trouve, c'est lui. Soupir de soulagement.

- **Tomas ?**

**- Dieu, oui, Tomas !** _je m'exclame, heureux de l'avoir enfin trouvé_.

- **Tomas !**

Il me sourit et m'attire dans ses bras. Je me laisse prendre, un peu mal à l'aise, et lui rends légèrement son étreinte. Puis il se recule pour me contempler. Et je fais de même. Dans mes souvenirs, il était plus grand. Même si, dans ces souvenirs, je n'avais qu'environ cinq ans. Hm, voilà pourquoi je le voyais plus grand. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, et tire une dread, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

**- Hey !**

**- Mais c'est quoi ça ?**

**- Mes cheveux !**

**- T'en es certain ?**

**- Oui…**

Il hausse les épaules, peu convaincu de mon style capillaire. Puis il m'invite à entrer, et je le suis, après avoir récupérer mon sac et la photo de ma mère. Il me fait visiter rapidement la maison, sachant que je la connais déjà un peu et ouvre finalement une porte, qui se trouve à être celle de ma chambre. Plus petite que celle à Brooklyn, plus meublée, un lit beaucoup plus grand et les murs sont d'une jolie couleur… rose. Perplexe, je tâte mon pantalon pour m'assurer de ma masculinité et, certain de bien être un garçon, je me retourne vers mon père, attendant une explication. Il me fait simplement un petit sourire, peu surpris de ma réaction.

- ** Ai-je une sœur ?** _je lui demande en feignant la recherche d'une potentielle parenté féminine_.

- **Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas tes goûts, alors…, **_rigole-t-il._

- **Non, sérieusement ?**

Je m'avance un peu dans la chambre, et laisse tomber mon sac au pied de mon lit. Je tire les rideaux pour voir la vue que j'ai depuis ma fenêtre et constate avec joie qu'elle donne sur le jardin.

- **C'est que… quand ta mère était enceinte de toi, nous étions persuadés que tu étais une fille. Mais elle est partie avant d'accoucher, alors… je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de repeindre cette pièce.**

**- Ah**,_ fis-je simplement, touché par la simple évocation de ma mère_.

Un lourd silence s'installe rapidement entre nous, et je me laisse tomber sur le lit, la photo de maman entre les mains. Il toussote légèrement en me voyant la poser sur ma table de chevet et s'avance un peu pour la contempler avec moi. Je sens sa main se poser maladroitement sur mon épaule pour tenter de me faire comprendre qu'il est là si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

- **Tu veux que je t'aide à transporter toutes tes boîtes jusqu'ici ?** _me propose-t-il_.

Je relève lentement la tête vers lui et lui offre un sourire.

- **Bien sûr.**

Nous faisons quelques allers-retours de ma voiture à ma nouvelle chambre, qui se voit très vite remplie par toutes mes boîtes. Il rigole sur le fait que je possède certainement plus de choses qu'une fille et je me dois d'avouer qu'en effet, il a bien raison. Je me demande juste si je vais réussir à trouver une place pour chaque chose, vu le manque d'espace.

- **Ça va aller ?** _me demande-t-il alors que je me trouve au milieu de la pièce, entouré de milliers de cartons_.

- **Oui, je vais m'en sortir, je crois**, _lui répondis-je en tentant un sourire pour le rassurer_.

- **D'accord, si tu as besoin de moi, je ne suis pas loin…**

**- Hm, ok.**

Il me jette un dernier regard, me sourit vaguement, puis repart, échappant un léger soupir. Il est mal à l'aise avec moi, ça se voit. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que notre premier échange n'était pas si mal. C'était étrange, peut-être, mais le courant passait quand même bien. Espérons que ça restera comme ça.

Je ne perds pas de temps et ouvre le premier carton qui se trouve à ma portée. Avec horreur, je constate que tout ce qu'il contient ne fera que me rappeler Brooklyn. En effet, la première chose sur le dessus : une photo de mes amis. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de geindre en regardant toutes les autres boîtes, qui ne seront qu'une torture à défaire.

Finalement, ça pars peut-être du mauvais pied.


	2. Chapitre deux

_Chapitre deux_

**Tomas – **Sept septembre.

Lundi, sept septembre. J'ai à peine terminé de m'installer et de défaire mes boîtes, je dois déjà aller en cours. Mon père a oublié de me réveiller, mais à prit soin de me laisser de l'argent sur la table de cuisine pour que je puisse manger ce midi. Avec une note qui me dit vaguement comment me rendre au lycée. J'ai pioché quelques vêtements que j'avais eu le temps de ranger dans mon placard hier après-midi et je ressemble un peu à rien. Dans tout le fouillis, je cherche mes cartables, et tout ce qui, à l'ordinaire, doit se trouver dans mon sac de cours. J'abandonne mes recherches lorsque mon portable sonne, et que mon meilleur ami semble acharné à vouloir me retarder.

- **Alors c'est comment, Manhattan ?**

- ** Va voir sur Google.**

**- Je suis insatisfait de leurs photos.**

Je soupire et coince le téléphone entre mon oreille et mon épaule pour tenter d'enfiler une veste. Chose très peu commode lorsque quelqu'un te jacasse dans l'oreille. Je cherche mes chaussures, qui ne se trouvent même pas dans le hall d'entrée, et les retrouves sous un tas de vêtements, dans un coin de ma chambre ô combien masculine. Toujours au téléphone avec cette espèce de pie, je déjeune rapidement, conscient du retard que j'avais déjà.

- **Alors qu'est-ce que tu manges, là ?**

**- Du pain.**

**- Il est bon, le pain de Manhattan ?**

**- Pareil que celui de Brooklyn.**

**- Tu en as pris au raisin ?**

**- Ben non, tu le sais, que j'aime pas ça, les raisins secs.**

Il acquiesce, je cherche – encore - mes clés, la bouche pleine de pain. Je remercie finalement mon meilleur ami d'avoir pensé à m'appeler pour prendre - si tôt - de mes nouvelles, et raccroche parce que je dois me rendre au lycée, avec déjà dix minutes de retards. Ok, normalement je ne devrais pas avoir dix minutes de retards. Si je me fie à l'heure qu'il est, et à l'heure à laquelle je dois être en classe, c'est ok, j'ai tout mon temps. Mais j'ignore où se trouve ce si convoité lycée, et il y a des très fortes chances que je me perde à nouveau (et que je rencontre encore les homosexuels super affirmés qui m'indiqueront mon chemin, pourquoi pas ?).

Je verrouille la porte d'entrée, mon sac sur le dos, mon portable dans mes poches, du fil dentaire dans la bouche (juste histoire de décoincer les morceaux de pains coriaces qui ont l'habitude de trôner fièrement entre mes deux palettes. Plus charmant, tu meurs), le post-it qui doit m'indiquer mon chemin collé sur la main et une envie de pisser pressante dans le pantalon. C'est juste que j'oublie toujours de faire un petit tour aux toilettes avant de partir en cours. Je n'ai plus le temps d'y aller, c'est la panique totale.

Assis devant le volant de ma voiture, je fais ma prière habituelle du matin, celle qui, normalement, fait en sortes que la voiture démarre et m'amène à destination désirée. J'ai quand même de la chance, elle fonctionne parfaitement. Extrêmement étonnant, mais j'ai réussi à me rendre au lycée en seulement dix minutes, m'étant perdu dans les cartiers juste deux fois. Je me gare parmi un lot de voitures, persuadé que le stationnement est réservé aux élèves. S'il ne l'est pas, tant pis. C'est la première fois (et la dernière, j'espère) que je change d'école, et c'est juste maintenant que je prends compte de l'ampleur de la situation.

En effet, le lycée se trouve à être énorme et semble être affreusement trop peuplé. Je ne connais personne, personne ne me connait, je vais me perdre dans les couloirs, manger seul à la cafétéria et les cours sont déjà commencés depuis une semaine. Le rapport ? Je me sens intrusif. Sans blague, je ne sais pas réellement comment me faire des amis. J'ai du mal à aborder les gens, et lorsqu'ils le font, je me mets à bafouiller et je raconte n'importe quoi. Timidité à la con.

Quelqu'un me bouscule avec son sac et ne tourne que légèrement la tête pour voir qui il a heurté. Le mec ne me lance qu'un pauvre regard et continue rapidement son chemin sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser. Le voyant se diriger vers une entrée, je le suis, ne sachant pas précisément par quelles portes je dois passer. Mon souffle se coupe lorsque je me retrouve à l'intérieur, déjà entouré et dans le chemin d'une importante tonne de gens. J'ai perdu de vue le mec qui m'a violenté dans le stationnement, mais peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. J'ignore où il se rendait réellement. Je suis à l'intérieur, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait.

La moitié des personnes se retournent en passant devant moi et me dévisagent. Ils doivent être du même avis que mon père pour mon style capillaire. Ou mon style tout court, voir. Deux filles passent alors devant moi et prononcent le mot « réception », soit, l'endroit où je dois me rendre (selon la petite note de mon père au dos du post-it). Je les suis alors, et me retrouve à ce qui doit être la réception, si je me fis à l'énorme pancarte où il est écrit « réception ». Je m'avance vers la madame et, sans quitter les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur, elle me voit et m'accorde de l'attention. Fort.

- **Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ?**

**- B-Bonjour, je m'appelle Tomas Trümper et euh… parait qu'il faut que je vienne ici, c'est mon premier jour, je suis nouveau…**

Elle me dévisage suite à ma présentation et se retourne complètement vers moi, délaissant enfin l'écran de son ordinateur.

- **Non, c'est chez la directrice que vous devez aller,** _dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence_.

- **Ah, ok…**

Je m'éloigne d'elle et me dirige vers le bureau de la directrice. Sauf que, petit hic, j'ignore tellement où se trouve son bureau. Je reviens sur mes pas et fais à nouveau face à la dame, qui m'offre un petit sourire moqueur. Même la réceptionniste se fout de ma gueule, wow, la super année que je vais passer !

- **Euh… c'est…**

**- Prend le couloir de gauche, c'est la porte du fond**, _me coupe-t-elle_.

- ** Merci**, _je marmonne, gêné_.

Je m'avance donc dans le couloir de gauche et me rend à la porte du fond. Je frappe quelques coups pour signaler ma présence et ouvre la porte. La madame lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit, m'invitant à m'assoir devant elle. Je m'exécute et… oh. La belle madame. Hm…

- **Bonjour, je suis madame Jackson,** _dit-elle en me tendant sa main_.

- **Euh… j'suis Tomas Belsey**, _le nouveau_.

- **Bien sûr.**

Elle sort une pile de document et me donne un tas de feuilles supposément importantes, même si elle sait qu'en me laissant le devoir de les lire, je ne le ferai pas.

- **Alors… ton groupe est le 53 et ce matin tu as… des sciences**, _dit-elle en me tendant mon horaire_.

- **Tout le matin ?**

**- Apparemment, oui.**

**- Ah…**

**- Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir seul ou tu préférerais qu'un élève te guide un peu aujourd'hui ?**

Je jette un bref coup d'œil à mon horaire et j'en suis déjà découragé.

- ** Je crois que je vais m'en sortir seul… Ça doit pas être très compliqué ? Croyez-vous que je pourrais me perdre ?**

**- Non, je t'explique. Regarde, les numéros des classes va en montant, d'accord ?** _m'explique-t-elle en pointant les numéros de salle sur mon horaire_.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, regarde la feuille, retourne la fixer dans les yeux. En clair, j'essaie de me concentrer, mais c'est difficile. Quand je sais que je dois écouter et comprendre, tout ce que j'entends est la voix dans ma tête qui me dit « ok, écoute, il faut comprendre. Reste concentré ! » Et là, je perds le bout du fil.

- **… de droite à gauche, et t'es rendu. T'as compris ?**

**- Quoi ?**

Je secoue légèrement la tête, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Non, j'ai pas compris, parce que je t'ai pas écouté. Mais je déteste faire répéter les gens. Parce que comme elle, elle a certainement remarqué que je ne l'écoutais pas du tout. J'ai du hocher bêtement la tête pendant qu'elle parlait et que je la fixais, le regard dans le vague.

- **T'as compris ?** _répète-t-elle en me tendant à nouveau ma feuille d'horaire_.

- ** Ouais, ça va.**

**- Parfait. Donc je te laisse avec ça. Maintenant tu devrais y aller, autrement tu vas être en retard à ton cours.**

**- Euh… j'ai droit à un casier, moi aussi ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Le numéro de celui qui t'es attribué est sur ton horaire.**

**- Merci.**

**- Bonne journée Tomas. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.**

**- Oui.**

Je lui fais un petit sourire, rassemble mes choses et sort de son bureau. Maintenant, chose difficile : trouver le casier numéro… 69. Légèrement coquet, comme numéro de casier ! Je me mets donc à sa recherche, me faisant bousculer par des gens qui se précipitent vers le leurs, le premier cours étant sur le point de commencer. Sauf que les casiers sont un peu éparpillés partout dans les couloirs, contrairement à mon ancienne école, où tout était bien à sa place et pas compliqué du tout. Il y avait un genre d'endroit où tous les casiers se tenaient, c'était beaucoup moins mêlant.

Soudainement, mes pas sont stoppés par un idiot qui se fait plaisir à marcher sur mes lacets. Mon arrêt est brutal, mon corps se propulse vers l'avant, les feuilles que je tenais dans mes mains s'envolent et au moment où j'allais m'étaler complètement par terre, une stupide blonde sans cerveau s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte de son casier pour vérifier l'état de son maquillage et c'est en pleine face dans la porte que je m'écrase, alertant tout le monde autour.

Je glisse lentement contre la porte de fer, me laissant complètement choir sur le plancher. La blonde s'exclame que ce n'est pas de sa faute, que je n'avais pas à me trouver là, elle s'excuse, referme la porte et part, bouquins en main. La majorité des gens se mettent à rire parce qu'apparemment, c'est drôle de voir le nouveau se péter la gueule contre une porte de casier à son premier jour. Maintenant que je suis au courant, la prochaine fois que je pourrai en rire. L'idiot responsable de toute cette gaffe se jette sur moi, se confondant en excuse.

- **Je suis désolé, mec ! Ça va aller ?**

Il m'agrippe le bras et me relève de force, me remettant rapidement sur pieds.

- ** Ouais, je crois.**

Je tire légèrement mon t-shirt vers le bas, le replace correctement, m'époussetant du bout des doigts. Il accourt un peu plus loin pour ramasser toutes les feuilles qui ont volées lors de l'impact, les mettant rapidement en un petit tas. Puis il me les tend, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je les prends, réticent. Ce mec me fout un peu la trouille.

- **Merci**, _je marmonne, tentant d'éviter son regard_.

- **T'es nouveau ? Je t'ai jamais vu !**

**- Oui.**

Je baisse la tête, remet correctement mon sac sur mon épaule et commence à m'éloignant, tentant de le semer. Mais il me colle au cul et m'agrippe à nouveau le bras pour que je ne m'enfuie pas.

- **Tu cherches ton casier ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- C'est quoi ton numéro ?**

**- Soixante-neuf.**

Il éclate de rire, me faisant brusquement tourner au coin d'un couloir. Puis il s'y enfonce encore un peu, tourne à droite. Nous nous retrouvons donc dans un couloir rempli de petites blondes, gloussant toutes devant leur miroir et s'échangeant leurs gloss. Il me pointe un casier du doigt, toujours l'énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- **C'est celui-là ?**

**- Ouais !**

Je soupire et m'y avance, faisant de l'ombre aux filles. Elles tournent lentement la tête vers moi et me regardent immédiatement comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je les dévisage, balance mon sac dans le fond du casier, prends mes trucs de sciences et accroche mon cadenas avant de repartir. Le gars me reprend par le bras et tente de deviner dans quel cours je me rends.

- **C'est science**, _lui dis-je avant qu'il n'ait le temps de deviner_.

- **Vrai ? T'es dans le groupe 53 ? Mon copain aussi est dans le groupe 53. Tu veux que je te le présente ?**

Il veut déjà me présenter ses amis mais je ne le connais même pas.

- **C'est quoi ton nom, d'abord ?**

**- Alexis ! Et toi ?**

**- Tomas.**

**- Ok Tomas ! Viens que je te présente Phil.**

Il m'entraîne donc plus loin, et je perds complètement le sens de l'orientation. On arrive face à une foule de gens qu'il me fait traverser dangereusement. Je me fais encore bousculer mille fois, et j'entends des tonnes de « _ben c'est qui celui-là ?_ » Le bonheur, quoi.

- **Phil !** _hurle-t-il_.

Un mec se distingue parmi les autres et en voyant Alexis, il vient vers nous. Il me dévisage légèrement. Alexie lâcha mon bras, enlace brièvement le gars. Ou Phil. C'est comme vous voulez. C'est pareil, ce doit être lui.

- **Comment va, mec ?**

**- Ça va super ! Regarde qui j'ai rencontré ce matin !** _s'exclame-t-il en me désignant, gesticulant les bras dans tous les sens_.

- **Ouais. C'est qui ?**

**- C'est le nouveau. Il s'appelle Tomas et… il s'est déjà planté dans un casier, grâce à moi.**

**- Bravo ducon.**

**- Vous êtes dans le même groupe !**

**- Cool ! Moi c'est Phil,** _se présente-il à moi en me tendant la main_.

Je la prends et la serre brièvement, mais il m'attire contre lui et me fait la bise. Ok, je ne m'attendais pas à ça avec lui. C'est juste… un mec costaud. Qui fait la bise à un autre mec. À chacun ses préférences sexuelles, je ne porte aucun jugement là-dessus !

- **Alors on a science tout le matin, Tom. Je peux t'appeler Tom ? Tomas c'est looong à prononcer.**

**- Ouais ça va.**

**- Tu viens avec moi ?**

Alexis me pousse contre lui, m'incitant à le suivre. Puis il se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre et engage la conversation. Je me vois un peu obligé de suivre Phil, un peu gêné. Il est juste légèrement moins chaleureux qu'Alexis, j'ai l'impression.

On se rend à son casier, où il prend ses bouquins et au moment où il le referme, la cloche sonne. Il m'ordonne de me dépêcher parce que si on traîne, on risque de se faire emporter par un tourbillon de gens pressés et d'arriver en retard à notre cours. Je le suis sans broncher, me faisant totalement guider. Je suis complètement perdu. Si jamais j'ai envie de pisser pendant le cours c'est foutu, je ne retrouverai jamais les toilettes. Je ne saurais même pas retourner à mon casier.

En classe, il s'assoit à la même table que moi et engage rapidement la conversation, m'obligeant à lui raconter ma vie tout en détail. Il me raconte aussi la sienne, et j'ai la joie de découvrir que Phil semble quelqu'un de vraiment génial. Je me rends compte au dernier instant que merde, je suis vraiment chanceux qu'Alexis m'aie fait planté ce matin. Autrement, j'aurais vraiment été rejet (ce que je craignais vraiment). J'en conclus donc que se péter la gueule à vraiment de bons avantages.

[...]

À l'heure du déjeuner, ma première intention était de rentrer manger chez moi pour éviter le phénomène du mec qui mange seul à sa table. Peu attrayant comme situation. Sauf que lorsque Phil me propose de manger avec Alexis, lui et ses autres amis, j'hésite. J'ai pas d'argent, et rien à bouffer sur moi. Si je refuse, je perds peut-être une chance de me rapprocher d'eux et de me faire de potentiels amis, peut-être qu'ils ne viendront plus vers moi. Donc au risque de passer pour un anorexique, j'accepte. Je veux des amis.

- **Tu vas m'attendre ?** _je lui demande, inquiet de me retrouver seul_.

- **Je vais te suivre. J'imagine que tu sais pas comment te rendre à ton casier ?**

**- Ah, c'est vrai.**

On arrête donc à son casier, il laisse ses livres, et me conduit au mien. Je me dis juste qu'il est vraiment très fort pour se souvenir de tout ce trajet. Alexis nous rejoins au détour d'un couloir et nous dirige jusqu'à la cafétéria. Alors qu'ils s'engagent dans la file, moi je reste derrière eux, ne sachant que faire ou quoi leur dire. Voyant que je ne les suis pas, Alexis se tourne vers moi et me dévisage.

- **Tu viens ?**

**- Euh… j'ai pas faim.**

**- T'as pas faim ?**

**- Non…**

**- Fais quand même un effort pour manger un peu, c'est pas bien de sauter des repas !** _râle Phil en revenant vers moi pour me traîner avec lui dans la file._

- **Mais j'ai pas d'argent**.

Ils me dévisageant légèrement, ne sachant que faire. Je m'apprête à sortir de la file, mais derrière moi un mec me pousse et me force à avancer pour suivre flot.

- **Je vais te payer ta bouffe, ok ?** _me propose Alexis_.

Ça, c'est quelque chose que je trouve vraiment gênant. Surtout venant d'un… inconnu. Lucas, mon meilleur ami, me payait souvent mes déjeuners parce que j'ai l'habitude de toujours oublier mon argent, mais c'est différent. Alexis, je le connais à peine. Mais j'ai vraiment faim, c'est vrai.

- **Bon, ok.**

En sortant de la file, je les suis à une table où probablement tous leurs amis se trouvent. Ils me présentent brièvement en tant que « Tomas le nouveau » et tout le monde me saluent d'un hochement de tête. Ils reprennent leur conversation et je suis à la fois heureux et déçu qu'ils ne me portent pas plus d'attention que ça. Mais c'est moins pire que d'être seul à une table, je l'avoue.

Une fille commence à se plaindre que son copain n'est pas là. Qu'il est chiant, qu'elle doute de ses sentiments parce que tout ce qu'il y a entre eux c'est du sexe. Phil m'informe qu'elle s'appelle Sabine et je prends bien note de ne jamais m'approcher d'elle. On dirait une salope dépendante affective qui ne veut pas avouer qu'elle est pleinement satisfaite de la relation qu'elle a avec son mec mais qui doit trouver une raison de se plaindre quand même.

- **T'as une copine Tom ?** _me demande soudainement Alexis_.

Tous les yeux se tournent vers moi et les filles posent sur moi un regard plus que chaud et désireux de se faire remarquer.

- **Euh… oui. Bah, non. Je l'ai larguée en quittant Brooklyn**.

J'entends quelques soupirs de soulagement et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais juste dû répondre « oui » et ne rien ajouter d'autre. Je suis beau gosse, je le sais. J'ai pas envie de me faire coller aux basques par toutes ces filles. Je veux juste avoir la vie sentimentale tranquille. Je n'ai pas simplement rompu avec Carsy parce que je quittais Brooklyn. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais marre d'elle, parce qu'elle était trop collante et que j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle de ma vie tellement elle était présente.

- **Comment elle s'appelle ?**

**- Carsy.**

**- Moi aussi je m'appelle Carsy !** _hurle une fille en levant les bras pour que je la remarque_.

- **Ha…**

Je lui fais un petit sourire et m'empresse de détourner le regard.

- **T'es plutôt mignon. Je peux la remplacer si tu veux. T'auras pas besoin de changer tes habitudes au lit, tu pourras hurler son nom sans problèmes !**

Je m'étouffe avec ma gorgée d'eau, choqué de ses paroles. Cette fille est folle ! Mon dieu…

- **Non merci**, _je m'empresse de lui répondre_. **Je suis en pleine peine d'amour, j'ai pas envie d'une relation**, _je mens_.

- **Oh, mon pauvre chou ! Si t'as besoin de parler je suis là ! **_m'assure-t-elle._

**- Ok, merci…**

Je lui souris à nouveau. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller un jour dans ma pauvre vie me confier à elle. Pas à une fille qui porte le même prénom que mon ex et qui semble très visiblement attirée par moi. Finalement, je me demande si j'ai bien fait ou non de ne pas aller déjeuner chez moi.

[...]

Le soir lorsque je rentre chez moi, mon père est déjà rentré du boulot, en train de faire à manger. Je vais porter mon sac dans ma chambre et me changer pour mettre des joggings, et passe aux toilettes avant de le rejoindre.

Il me sourit, je le lui rends timidement et m'approche pour voir ce qu'il cuisine. Il fait cuire des pâtes. Je crois que je vais devoir m'y habituer. Mon père semble très simple niveau culinaire, alors que ma mère elle, me préparait toujours des gros dîners.

Ne sachant vraiment que faire en attendant que le dîner soit prêt (mon père n'a pas le câble et je me demande combien de temps est-ce que je vais pouvoir survivre sans télévision), je décide de rester dans la cuisine et de discuter un peu avec lui.

Je grimpe donc sur le comptoir et m'adosse au mur, fixant tous les moindres gestes de mon père. Sauf que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire pour engager la conversation. Je n'ai jamais encore vraiment conversé avec lui. Léger malaise. Je sors dans la première chose qui passe par la tête.

- **T'es partis tôt ce matin ?** _je lui demande timidement en taponnant une de mes dreads._

Il tourne rapidement la tête vers moi et fait un drôle d'air en me voyant assis sur le comptoir.

- ** Ne t'assois pas là s'il te plait, je fais à manger sur ce comptoir. Il y a des chaises pour que tu puisses y poser tes fesses.**

**- Ah…**

Je me laisse lentement glisser pour en descendre, un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre sa remarque, comment interpréter le ton de sa voix.

- **Désolé**, _se reprend-t-il rapidement en voyant le trouble sur mon visage_.

- **Ça va, je savais pas que tu voulais pas que je m'y assois, c'est juste qu'avec maman je…**

Lorsque j'évoque ma mère, son air change aussitôt et il semble légèrement plus nerveux.

- **Bon eh bien, si ta mère te laissait grimper sur les comptoirs… vas-y, tu peux.**

**- T'es sûr ?**

**- Oui, vas-y !**

Surveillant sa moindre réaction du coin de l'œil, j'y remonte lentement et n'ose plus trop m'adosser au mur.

- **C'est juste que… j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un gosse à la maison, jamais personne ne s'assoit sur mes comptoirs et… je sais pas comment tu fonctionnes,** _soupire-t-il_. **J'ai pas l'intention de te rééduquer à dix-sept ans et changer toutes des habitudes…**

- **Je comprends.**

Un petit silence passe. Je ne sais plus quoi dire pour relancer la conversation et lui non plus, apparemment. On ignore complètement tous les deux comment agir l'un envers l'autre et ça m'énerve. C'est mon père, c'est pas un étranger ! Heureusement, après quelques minutes, il prend la parole.

- **C'était bien ta première journée au lycée ?**

**- T'entends quoi par « _bien_ » ?** _je lui demande en souriant légèrement_.

Il rit.

- **Tu t'es bien… intégré ?**

**- Tu veux dire si je me suis fait des amis ?**

**- Ouais et… comment tu trouve le lycée ?**

**- Bah… j'ai rencontré des mecs, ils sont sympas, j'ai bouffé avec eux à midi. Le lycée par contre il est trop énorme et il y a beaucoup trop de gens. J'ai eu du mal à me situer.**

**- Ah ça ! C'est Manhattan fiston. C'est pas comme Brooklyn, hm.**

**- Ouais…**

Cinq minutes plus tard, on s'assoit à table et un silence tue totalement l'ambiance. Pas que j'aie l'habitude d'un dîner super animé mais avec maman, c'était plus… vivant. Mais je mets la faute sur le fait que mon père et moi, on ne se connaisse pas du tout.

- ** T'as des devoirs ce soir ?** _me demande-t-il lorsque je me lève de table_.

- **Oui mais… est-ce que ça te dérange si je les zappe pour finir de m'installer dans ma chambre ?**

**- Euh… je sais pas**, _hésite-t-il._ **Tu dois les remettre demain ?**

**- Non, vendredi**,_ je mens_.

- **Oh alors, pas de problème.**

Je rince mon assiette, la met dans l'évier et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour le reste de la soirée. Découragé par tous les cartons qu'il me reste à vider, je m'échoue sur mon lit. Comble de l'ironie, en dix minutes, je m'endors.


	3. Chapitre trois

_**Chapitre trois**_

**Bill** – Sept septembre.

Je tire furieusement mes rideaux et cours me remettre au lit. J'ignore quel jour on est et je m'en fou. Probablement lundi, sinon mon réveille-matin ne m'aurait pas cassé les oreilles il y a de cela cinq minutes. Alors si on est bien lundi, tant pis. Moi, je dors.

[...]

- **Putain connard ! Debout !**

Cette horrible voix bien trop connue me tire de mon sommeil et des mains m'agrippent pour me secouer violemment. Je m'arme d'un coussin et le balance en pleine tronche de mon agresseur, ne voulant que le calme pour dormir paisiblement. Mais nous ne sommes pas du même avis.

- **Bill, tu m'énerves vraiment là. T'es un vrai petit con, tu le sais ? Je te déteste !**

**- Calme toi sale merde !** _je grogne d'exaspération, enfouissant ma tête dans mon oreiller_.

- **Toi tu me parles autrement.**

Ma couverture disparait subitement et révèle mon corps nu. J'entends l'autre con soupirer derrière moi. Il m'ordonne de me lever et sort de ma chambre en claquant ma porte. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveille-matin : il est treize heures. Au point où j'en suis, si j'avais cours aujourd'hui, c'est plus la peine d'y aller.

Je me lève péniblement et ramasse ma couverture pour la remettre sur mon lit. J'attrape un boxer – que je crois propre – à quelque part dans un coin de ma chambre et cours à la douche.

Maintenant (presque) parfaitement éveillé et propre, je vais à la cuisine et me cherche un truc à bouffer. Mon agresseur de tout à l'heure est assit à table et mange avec un air boudeur, me lançant un regard plus qu'agressif.

- ** Quoi ?** _je lui demande en affrontant son regard_.

- **T'es rentré à quelle heure hier soir ?**

**- Euh… je suis rentré ce matin**, _je lui avoue en rigolant légèrement_.

- **Bill ! T'es pas possible comme petit frère !**

Je le dévisage.

- **Et toi comme tuteur t'es pas terrible hein**.

Il soupire, se lève et va mettre son assiette dans l'évier. Je me colle contre lui et passe mes bras autour de son torse. Il grogne et me repousse, cherchant à sortir de la pièce. Mais je le garde contre moi et l'en empêche.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Fous-moi la paix !**

**- Fais-moi à manger…**

**- Oh non !**

Il me pousse contre le comptoir et se sauve, mais je m'accroche dans son dos et commence à l'harceler.

- **Toi, tu vas au lycée et moi, je retourne bosser. Achète-toi un sandwich sur la route, j'ai pas le temps de jouer à la nounou avec toi !**

**- T'as vu l'heure ?**_ m'indignai-je en le relâchant_.

- **Quoi ?**

**- Ça sert plus à rien d'y aller.**

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et part s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il en ressort, je suis avachis sur le canapé et je le regarde ramasser ses trucs un peu partout dans l'appart'.

- ** Bon, si tu reste ici cet après-midi, tu ranges ta chambre, ok ?**

**- Oh Jeremy ! Sois cool…**

**- Tu fais la vaisselle…**

**- MEURS !**

**- Et tu vas acheter du lait, s'il te plait**.

Je m'empare du coussin qui se trouvait à mes pieds et lui lance dessus. Mais il ne semble apparemment pas d'humeur puisqu'il le repose sagement sur le fauteuil, soupirant d'exaspération.

- **Je peux pas, j'ai pas d'argent !**

Il fouille dans ses poches et me tend un billet de cinq dollars.

- **Tu n'achètes rien d'autre que du lait et tu me rends la monnaie !** _me prévint-il, connaissant ma dépendance aux friandises_.

- **Tu rentres à quelle heure ce soir ?** _je lui demande en fourrant sagement le billet dans ma poche arrière_.

- **Assez tard pour que tu aies le temps de commencer à faire le dîner**.

Je soupire et me retourne à plat ventre contre le canapé, désespéré par tout ce que j'ai à faire cet après-midi.

- **Bill tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça, tu sais ?** _grogne Jeremy en s'approchant_.

- **Quoi ?**

- **Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais t'es loin d'être dans les circonstances d'un enfant gâté, ok ? C'est triste, mais tu ne peux pas être aussi libre que tous tes copains. Je suis pas papa ni papa et même si c'est moi le plus vieux, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Alors arrête de toujours te plaindre et estime toi chanceux d'au moins d'avoir un endroit où vivre et de ne pas être dans la rue ou en Finlande, adopté par un couple de vieux fous qui violent leurs chèvres ou je ne sais quoi, ok ?**

**- Mais oui c'est bon**, _je réponds, agacé qu'il me le répète à presque tous les jours_.

- **Et je te préviens : cette année, pas question que tu rates tout tes cours et je t'oblige à te trouver un job, compris ?**

**- Va bosser tu m'énerves !**

Il ignore ma remarque, m'embrasse sur le front et me glisse un petit « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Malgré que je sois légèrement en rogne contre lui, je lui réponds que je l'aime aussi. Je le regarde partir et, lorsque je le vois descendre tous les étages par escaliers, je m'affale à nouveau sur le canapé, et me tape une sieste.

**14hrs30, à quatre pattes sur le plancher de la cuisine.**

Je suis en train de le frotter avec une serviette parce que non, je ne sais pas faire la vaisselle sans que l'eau ne se retrouve par terre et plus dans l'évier. Jamais je ne serai homme au foyer !

Si le lycée n'avait pas téléphoné pour dire que je n'étais pas en cours (comme si j'avais pas remarqué), je serais probablement toujours en train de dormir sur le canapé et ce jusqu'à ce que Jeremy revienne et qu'il m'arrache la tête.

- **Dieu, donnez-moi la force d'affronter cette rude épreuve qu'est de faire des tâches ménagères !**

La propreté et moi, on s'aime pas. Après donc avoir frotté rapidement le plancher, je remplis l'évier à nouveau, et laisse la vaisselle y tremper. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, la saleté partira. Ma chambre en bordel, maintenant

**15hrs45, dans le fond de mon placard.**

J'ai trouvé un bonbon, j'en cherche d'autres. J'ai pas vraiment réussis à ranger ma chambre, parce que c'est trop difficile, et que j'aurais besoin d'une pelle mécanique pour sortir tous les déchets qui y trainent. Alors j'ai préféré me droguer aux friandises.

**16hrs30, dans la rue.**

J'ai dévalé les escaliers. Non mais quand je dis dévaler, c'est vrai. J'avais mal lacé ma chaussure gauche. Le pied droit à pilé sur le lacet de ma chaussure gauche. J'ai tombé, dans l'escalier de fer, devant une vingtaine de passants. C'était drôle – pour eux.

Je marche donc en direction de chez le laitier. Haha, non. Je vais au supermarché. Avec dix dollars en poche. Je sais, Jeremy ne m'en avait donné que cinq. Mais j'ai gratté le fond d'un de mes tiroirs et j'ai trouvé des sous !

- **Hey, Bill !**

Je me retourne, quelqu'un m'appelle. C'est ce con de Loïc. Je soupire et ralentis le pas, laissant traîner mes pieds sur le bitume. Il court jusqu'à moi et m'attrape par le bras pour marcher avec moi. Il m'impose son rythme de fou.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** _je lui demande en tentant de dégager mon bras_.

- ** Ben je sèche, comme toi ! T'allais où ?**

**- Acheter du lait.**

**- T'as tout bu le lait ma cochonne ?**

Il éclate de rire parce qu'il se trouve drôle. S'il n'était pas autant pété je crois qu'il ne rirait pas. Je plante mon regard dans le sien et examine ses yeux. Ils sont toujours aussi rouges et minuscules.

- **Non, c'est Jeremy.**

**- Oh, oh d'accord. Et après tu fais quoi ? Parce que tu pourrais venir chez moi, on jouerait à Mario Bros.**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Le deux, j'aime pas le un.**

**- Mais dans le deux il a un gros cul.**

Il hausse les épaules, puis lâche enfin mon bras. Je tourne au coin d'une rue, espérant le semer. Mais il tourne le coin avec moi et me rattrape.

- **Alors tu vas venir ?**

**- De toute façon j'peux pas, Jé m'a puni parce que j'ai encore séché, je mens. Je vais juste chercher du lait et je rentre.**

**- C'est pas un cool ton frère.**

**- Je sais. Je viendrai que je serai dé puni.**

Il aquiesce et s'apprête à entrer dans le supermarché avec moi. Mais j'ai pas envie qu'il me colle aux basques. Alors avec un air surpris, je pointe loin devant moi et pousse un cri de stupéfaction. Lui, les cellules pétées, n'y voit que du feu et s'excite déjà.

- **Quoi, quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !**

**- C'est Louli là-bas ! Va lui demander de jouer à Mario Bros avec toi !**

**- Louli ? Je le vois pas, attends…**

**- Mais si… va plus loin, tu vas le voir.**

**- Louli ! Hey, Louli ! Attends-moi, mec ! Tu m'avais pas dis que tu séchais aussi !**

Lorsqu'il est assez loin, je me dépêche d'entrer dans le supermarché et vais me perdre le plus loin possible dans les rangées. Je vais directement chercher des bonbons, prend du lait, et me dépêche de rentrer chez moi. Loïc est peut-être sur le chemin du retour, et j'ai pas envie de le croiser.

[...]

Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre parce qu'elle est toujours en bordel et je veux faire croire à Jeremy que j'y travaille. Comme ça, j'aurais pas besoin de faire le dîner. On aura qu'à manger du Mcdo. En attendant, je mange des bonbons et je réponds aux texto de ma copine hystérique.

- **Bill Kaulitz !**

**- Merde…**

Je cache mon téléphone sous mon oreiller et englouti mon paquet de bonbon. J'ai peut-être oublié de sortir la vaisselle du lavabo. Drôle…

- ** Viens ici petit con ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !**

Je soupire et sors de ma chambre avec réticence. Il va gueuler, il est pas content le mec. Je me poste timidement devant lui, les mains derrière le dos. Il est fâché. Hm…

- **Tu faisais quoi là ?** _grogne-t-il_.

- **Je range ma chambre parce que j'ai pas fini.**

**- T'as du sucre sur la gueule là…**

Il me dévisage et tend la main vers mon visage et m'essuies peu délicatement la joue.

- **T'as acheté du lait ou t'as tout dépensé en bonbon ?**

**- Mais oui roh…**

Il soupire et se dirige vers sa chambre. Je le suis, j'ai pas envie qu'il soit fâché contre moi parce que dans ces temps-là, c'est vraiment pas marrant. Mon frère est trop sérieux.

- **Tu m'énerve, va chercher du Mcdo.**

Je suis donc devin.

- **T'as des sous ?**

**- Des sous**, _soupire-t-il en fouillant dans ses poches_.

Je croise les bras et j'attends, me tortillant devant ses yeux. C'est long. Il semble chercher des sous. Et quand il cherche, c'est pas bon. C'est signe qu'il en a pas, ou peu. Quand il en a, il en ressort direct.

- **T'en as, toi ?**

**- Non, j'ai pas de sous. C'est toi qui me les donne, papa.**

Il me regarde, l'air fâché. Je rigole légèrement.

- **Alors on a qu'à faire les anorexiques pour ce soir, j'ai pas un rond.**

**- Jeremy, NON ! J'vais pas survivre, tu le sais.**

**- Fais-toi chauffer un truc.**

Je soupire et sors de sa chambre. J'ai pas envie de me faire chauffer un restant d'hier. Je vais chercher ma carte de bus dans ma chambre et je prends une veste. Je tombe face à face en Jeremy dans le couloir en ressortant de ma chambre.

- **Tu vas faire quoi ?**

**- Je vais chez Burger King. Lilou travaille ce soir, les potes doivent y être.**

**- Tu vas aller leur piquer de la bouffe, en fait ? **_reformule-t-il_.

- **Ouais.**

**- Ben rentre pas trop tard, parce que demain, tu vas en cours.**

**- Je suis ici à 23hrs59, promis.**

Puis je pars en claquant la porte.

**17hrs50, là où il y a de la population.**

Je descends du bus et trébuche dans la bande du trottoir. Quelqu'un d'autre descend du bus et me pousse parce que je suis dans son passage, et je fais un face à face avec un poteau électrique. Ça fait rire des passants, des gens du bus. Tout le monde, sauf moi. Je me redresse, tire ma veste vers le bas et m'éloigne rapidement de cet endroit d'humiliation. Ces gens n'ont aucune pitié pour les malchanceux comme moi.

Le Burger King n'est heureusement pas très loin. En y entrant, je vois mon meilleur ami assit sur le comptoir. Son boss n'est jamais là, et le restaurent est souvent vide parce qu'il est mal entretenu et les clients ne le trouvent pas propre. Alors quand Lilou bosse, on lui tient compagnie.

- **Mon amour ! Tu m'as manqué !** _hurle-t-il en me voyant entrer_.

Il se laisse glisser en bas du comptoir et vient me rejoindre. Il est seul, les copains ne sont pas là et y'a pas un chat. Je m'avance vers lui et le sers brièvement dans mes bras.

- **T'as mangé ?**

**- Non, Jeremy est fauché. Il m'a donné son dernier cinq dollars pour que j'achète du lait. Dépense inutile…**

**- Tu parles ! Tu veux un hamburger ?**

**- C'est ce que je venais chercher.**

Il me sourit. Il le savait déjà. Je le suis derrière le comptoir et reste avec lui pendant qu'il prépare deux hamburgers. Il doit pas avoir bouffé, lui non plus.

La fille avec qui il bosse ce soir sort soudainement des toilettes, et soupire en me voyant. Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle trouve que je suis un parasite. Je le suis, oui, mais en même temps, je suis un peu leur seule clientèle (de la bonne clientèle lorsque j'ai des sous et que je peux payer mon hamburger). Je lui fais un large sourire à m'en fendre les lèvres, et elle me répond en me faisant un petit air hypocrite. Quelle enfant détestable !

- **Toujours pas trouvé de refuge pour les sans-abris, Bill ?** _me demande-t-elle en s'assoyant au comptoir, sortant une revue et une lime à ongle_.

- **On dirait bien que non**, _je lui réponds en haussant les épaules_.

Deux minutes plus tard, Louli m'annonce que nos hamburgers sont prêts. Au même moment, des clients – qui ne doivent certainement pas savoir que ce Burger King est pourri, genre des touristes – entrent et retiennent Louli à la cuisine pour deux hamburgers de plus.

Je vais m'assoir à une table en attendant qu'il me rejoigne, mais ne l'attend pas pour commencer à manger, parce que je meurs de faim. Lorsqu'il me rejoint, j'ai presque terminé et il grogne contre moi parce que je suis impoli de ne jamais l'attendre.

- ** Alors, ta journée ?** _je lui demande en me léchant les doigts_.

- **Vraiment très longue. Pourquoi t'étais pas là ? Sabine n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre ! J'ai faillis la flinguer**, _soupire-t-il._

- **Ha je sais. Cette folle ! Elle m'a envoyé des texto d'hystérique genre « _t'es chez ta maîtresse ? _» et moi j'étais genre « _ma maîtresse ? Depuis quand on peut avoir des maîtresses à dix-sept ans ?_ »**

Il éclate de rire et je vois l'intérieur de sa bouche, avec toute la bouffe. C'est dégueulasse. Mais j'ai pas besoin de le lui dire.

- **Et Phil ? Il a survécu à une journée sans moi ?**

**- Euh… devine quoi !**

**- Il est mort ?**

**- Mais non**, _soupire-t-il en me tendant une serviette de papier parce que j'ai de la sauce partout sur la gueule._

Je m'essuie rapidement la bouche et jette la serviette dans son assiette. Il grogne et la met dans la mienne.

- ** Alors quoi ? Dis.**

**- Il y a un nouveau.**

**- Ah ouais**, _dis-je seulement, m'en foutant un peu_.

- **Écoute ça : j'ai marché sur son lacet, parce que ce con ne lace pas ses chaussures, je l'ai fait tomber, toutes ses feuilles se sont éparpillées partout dans le couloir, et une blondasse lui a ouvert sa porte de casier en pleine gueule !**

**- Wow**, _je souffle_. **Comment il doit trop s'être senti intégré !**

**- Ben ouais. Mec, il est dans ta classe ! Alors je lui ai présenté Phil. Alors Phil a survécu à une journée sans toi**.

Ce connard de nouveau, je le sens déjà pas. Si il essai de me piquer mes meilleurs amis, je lui coupe les couilles.

- **Et comment il se nomme, le mec ?**

**- Tomas.**

**- Tomas. Tomas qui ? Ça fait français comme prénom. Il doit être homo. Ça sonne homo, aussi. Qu'il retourne dans son pays !**

**- Ta gueule l'immigré.**

**- J'aime pas quand tu dis ça, tu le sais. J'ai ma citoyenneté américaine, alors tais-toi**.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'en reparlera plus, parce qu'il sait que je n'aime pas en parler. Même moi, je m'en parle pas. J'y pense même pas. Je préfère me dire que je suis un vrai Américain, point.

- **Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi t'es pas venu aujourd'hui…**

**- Je suis rentré vers deux heures du matin et j'ai pas réussis à me lever quand mon réveille à sonné.**

**- Jeremy devait être heureux !**

**- Mmh… tu parles ! Il m'a gueulé dessus genre « _tu me fais chier, bla bla, si tu recommence comme l'année dernière c'est la fin de ta vie, gna gna gna, trouve toi un job !_ »**

**- Ben… pourquoi tu viens pas travailler avec moi ?**

**- Parce que j'ai pas envie de travailler, ok ? Je suis pas responsable, je veux pas avoir de responsabilités. Et ton job est pourri. Et l'autre vache au comptoir, j'la boufferais ! **_je dis en la désignant d'un coup de tête._

Lilou soupire et s'avachit contre la banquette. Mais l'autre pétasse se la ramène.

- **Alexis, merde, quand tu fais un dégât, tu dois te ramasser, ok ? Je suis pas ta bonne !**

**- Où ça un dégât ? J'ai pas fait de dégât !**

**- Si, la flaque d'eau**, **là**, _dit-elle en pointant un endroit derrière le comptoir_.

- **T'as pissé par terre, Kym ?** _je lui demande_.

- **Toi, meurs, ok ?**

**- Tu ne te trouveras jamais de mec si tu les respecte pas**, _je soupire, désespéré de son manque de tact_.

- **Toi t'es pas un mec qui donne envie d'être respecté, tu comprends ?**

Je décide de me taire et de ne pas répondre à ça, parce qu'avec moi, ça dégénère facilement, et j'ai pas envie de commettre un meurtre. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai autre chose de plus important à faire.

- **Bon. Tu termine à quelle heure ce soir ?**

**- Dans deux heures maximum. Je vais foutre le camp, j'ai pas vraiment envie de passer la soirée ici. Loïc est passé, il veut qu'on aille fumer des joints et jouer à Mario Bros avec lui, tu veux qu'on y aille ?**

Je soupire, au total désespoir.

- ** Merde non… il m'énerve celui-là ! J'ai pas envie de fumer des joints, j'ai l'air d'un drogué, moi ? Non. Allons plutôt chez Wal-Mart, s'acheter quelques paquets de jujubes !**

**- Quelques ? Bill, j'ai pas envie de t'en payer douze.**

**- Roh, je vais m'en payer, si tu veux pas. Pas généreux…**

**- Avec quel argent ? T'es fauché, je te rappelle !**

**- Ben on n'a qu'à braquer une banque avant d'aller chez Wal-Mart, je sais pas. C'est pas un problème, ça. Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller chez Loïc.**

Il lève soudainement la tête vers l'entrée. Les mecs sont arrivés. Avec Sabine. J'avais genre, vraiment pas envie de la voir. Elle se jette sur moi et commence à me hurler dessus parce que je ne réponds plus à ses texto, mais c'est juste à ce moment-là que je réalise que mon téléphone, je l'ai oublié dans ma chambre, sous mon oreiller. Elle veut que j'aille chez elle pour qu'on passe la soirée seuls.

- **J'ai déjà des plans**, _je marmonne alors qu'elle me pousse pour que je lui fasse une place à côté de moi sur la banquette_.

- **Et c'est quoi ?**

**- Je braque une banque et ensuite… je vais acheter des jujubes.**

**- Toute la soirée ?**

**- Ouais. Avec Lilou.**

**- Mais j'avais envie que tu viennes dormir chez moi**, _se plaint-elle_.

Je soupire. Je regarde Alexis se lever et aller derrière le comptoir pour faire je ne sais quoi. Phil prend sa place et les autres s'incrustent tout près. J'essaie de trouver une façon de dire poliment à Sabine que ce soir, j'en ai rien à foutre d'elle.

- ** Jeremy veut que je rentre tôt. Parce que j'ai séché aujourd'hui et là, il est pas content. Tu comprends ?**

**- Arrête de dire des conneries. Tu veux juste te débarrasser de moi**, _soupire-t-elle_.

Je hausse les épaules. Alexis revient, il a retiré son tablier et il a mit sa casquette.

- **Vous venez ? Bill a une banque à braquer**.

Ce soir-là, je suis rentré un peu plus tard que 23hrs59.

[...]

Je souffle gentiment dans l'oreille de mon frère. Il grogne, se retourne dans le lit et roule à l'autre bout pour que je lui foute la paix. Mais je rampe jusqu'à lui et me laisse tomber sur son corps. Il se réveille complètement et me pousse à l'autre bout du lit.

**- Jeremy… fais moi une place, allez.**

**- Il est quelle heure là ?**

**- 23hrs30**, _je mens_.

Il ne me croit pas. Il se redresse pour regarder l'heure, et soupire en voyant qu'il est 1hrs du matin. Et il ferme ses yeux en remarquant que je porte toujours mes vêtements de la journée. J'aurais du mettre foutre en boxer, ça aurait mieux passé. Genre « _j'ai fait un cauchemar, j'ai peur !_ »

- ** Tu viens de rentrer ?** _soupire-t-il_.

- **J'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer !**

- **Va te brosser les dents et couche-toi**, _dit-il seulement_.

Je lui obéis. Jeremy est à bout, il ne sait plus comment me punir, comment agir avec moi, s'il me donne trop d'ordre, s'il est trop strict ou pas assez. Je le comprends, je serais tout autant perdu que lui, si j'étais à sa place. Mais je ne le suis pas, et j'aime pas l'autorité.

- **Tu dors dans ta chambre !** _grogne-t-il lorsque je reviens dans son lit._

- **J'arriverai pas à dormir, tout seul**, _je chigne en me serrant contre lui, me faufilant sous les couvertures_.

- **Moi c'est si t'es là, que j'arriverai pas à dormir.**

**- Ben c'est super. Comme ça tu me réveilleras à 7hrs, ok ? Faut que j'aille en cours, que tu dis.**

**- Ok, reste, si c'est la seule façon que j'ai de te faire aller à l'école**, _soupire-t-il_.

- **Mmh. Bonne nuit !**

**- Ta gueule.**

Je m'endors en cinq minutes, collé contre le dos de mon frère qui lui, endure mes ronflements pour le reste de la nuit. Une chance que je l'ai.


	4. Chapitre quatre

**Tomas** – Huit septembre.

C'est mon deuxième jour de cours, et mon père a encore oublié de me réveiller. Cependant, lorsque je descends à la cuisine, il est assit à table et boit un café, concentré sur son journal. Je reste planté sur le bord de la porte, les bras en l'air, perplexe. Lorsqu'il me remarque enfin, il sursaute.

**- Ah Tomas, t'es là !**

**- Tu m'as oublié !**

**- Euh…**

Il dépose lentement son journal, je baisse les bras. Il semble mal à l'aise, et moi aussi. C'était un reproche que j'aurais dû m'abstenir de faire.

- **Tom, tu sais que…**

**- Laisse tomber**, _je le coupe rapidement_. **J'ai rien dis, t'en fais pas.**

**- Je suis en retard**, _marmonne-t-il_.

Alors qu'il se lève, pliant rapidement son journal, je m'avance dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigo pour prendre un truc à manger. Je me retourne légèrement, le regarde du coin de l'œil vider sa tasse de café dans l'évier.

- **Bonne journée Tomas**, _me dit-il en me donnant une tape dans le dos_.

- **Euh attend !**

Je sors de la cuisine avec lui et le suit jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

**- Oui ?**

**- Est-ce que je pourrais… avoir de l'argent ? Pour manger ce midi.**

**- De l'argent ? Euh, bien sûr, attend.**

Je croise les bras et fixe le plancher, gêné de lui demander de l'argent. C'est juste pour bouffer, oui. Mais c'est demander de l'argent, et je suis mal à l'aise avec ça. Il fini par me tendre un billet de cinq dollars, pressé.

**- Tiens.**

**- Merci.**

**- À ce soir !**

Puis il part en claquant la porte. Je soupire, me donne une claque dans le front, et remonte à ma chambre rose pour m'habiller. J'ai pas faim, j'ai pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner, tant pis. J'aurai juste à… manger un peu plus, ce midi.

En arrivant à l'école, j'hésite à aller rejoindre les mecs d'hier. Parce que je sais pas si j'ai le droit de me tenir avec eux. Ou s'ils m'avaient juste pris en pitié hier, parce que j'étais seul, et que c'était mon tout premier jour.

Je me rends donc directement à mon casier – numéro 69, mh… - ne sachant pas où me rendre. En jetant un coup d'œil à mon horaire, je constate que ce matin, je commence en cours d'anglais. Comme je me considère presque chanceux d'avoir un cours aussi palpitant ce matin, je décide de monter à la salle de cours et de, par la même occasion, explorer un peu les couloirs. Si je suis laissé à moi-même, je dois savoir me retrouver un minimum dans cette école car autrement, je ne survivrai pas.

Je trouve difficilement la salle de cours (vraiment, une chance que j'ai décidé de partir à sa recherche plus tôt) et il y a déjà des gens. Les absents d'hier me dévisagent, et je me sens super intégré et vraiment à ma place (sarcasme x1000). Je m'assois donc à une table du fond, voulant rester discret et ne pas attirer d'avantage l'attention.

Lorsque Phil entre dans la classe, il me sourit et vient vers moi. J'en suis étonné parce qu'honnêtement, je croyais qu'il allait juste m'ignorer, comme hier il avait accomplit sa bonne action de la journée en aidant un nouveau à presque s'intégrer. Il s'assoit avec moi à ma table et entame la conversation. J'essaie de cacher ma joie. (Oui, je suis heureux d'avoir un potentiel ami…)

**- Alors t'as réussi à trouver la salle tout seul comme un grand ?**

**- Oui, ben, je me suis dis que peut-être je devrais savoir me retrouver tout seul dans cette école beaucoup trop immense...**

**- C'est une bonne initiative ! Tu vas bouffer avec nous ce midi ?**

**- Ouais, si tu veux.**

Il me sourit. La cloche sonne, et le prof va fermer la porte pour commencer son cours. Ce doit être le premier de l'année et apparemment, nous auront droit au long discours de début d'année. Phil se couche déjà sur la table et n'écoute pas, il dessine sur une feuille qui traînait là.

Dix minutes après le début du cours, un mec entre en trombe dans la classe et fait sursauter tout le monde. Le prof ne dit rien sur son retard et lui demande de s'assoir rapidement. Après m'avoir jeté un drôle de regard, il s'assoit à l'avant et reste silencieux.

**- Il est fâché**, _me souffle Phil_.

**- Ah bon ? Comment ça ? C'est qui ?**

**- C'est un de mes meilleurs copains et il est en rogne parce que je suis assis avec toi.**

Dans ce cas, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il n'avait besoin que de ce genre de phrase pour me faire sentir mal à l'aise et de trop.

**- Rien ne t'oblige à rester avec moi, tu sais…**

**- Si. Ma bonne conscience. Et mon subconscient qui me dit qu'on sera de très bons amis.**

**- Ah, d'accord…**

**- Tu veux que je te le présente, à la pause ?**

**- Ben… il est fâché contre toi, ou contre moi ?**

**- J'en sais rien.**

**- Hm, ok…**

Non en fait, j'ai vraiment pas envie de rencontrer son ami – qui, soit dit en passant, me dévisage une fois de plus lorsqu'il se lève pour aller jeter un papier de je ne sais quoi à la poubelle.

À la fin du cours, Phil me suit à mon casier et m'amène avec lui à l'extérieur, là où sont tout le monde, qu'il dit. Je revois donc toute la même bande d'hier à la cafétéria, et ils me saluent tous – ou presque. Alexis me voit, et me saute dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras. Ça me fait peur, ce genre de choses.

**- Bonjour Tomas !**

**- Salut.**

**- Je suis content que tu sois avec nous aujourd'hui !**

**- Je vais le présenter à monsieur grognon**, _dit Phil en m'agrippant par le bras_.

- **Euh non, c'est pas une bonne idée**, _le contredit Alexis en m'agrippant l'autre bras_.

- ** Pourquoi ?**

**- Il l'aime pas !**

**- Mais il le connait même pas !**

Je ne le connais pas non plus, mais à partir de maintenant, je le déteste aussi. J'aime pas les gens qui m'aiment pas, c'est tout. Je me dégage de leur emprise et regarde Phil se diriger vers le mec. Alexis me traîne un peu plus loin, où cette folle de Carsy numéro deux me saute dessus (genre je lui appartiens), mais je ne peux détacher mon regard du mec qui m'aime pas.

Il est incroyablement grand, il me dépasse certainement de quelques têtes. Il a les cheveux longs et noirs, il est coiffé à l'arrache. Puis il sourit. Putain son sourire… Ce mec à beaucoup de charme, ça se voit. À première vue, il semble parfait. Sauf qu'il ne m'aime pas alors non, il ne l'est pas.

- **Il est beau hein ?** _me demande Alexis en me bloquant la vue, se foutant juste devant moi_.

- **Ben, beau… il est bien. Je sais pas si un mec est beau.**

**- Il est beau, crois-moi. Il a toutes les filles à ses pieds.**

**- Ah, ben tant mieux pour lui…**

Je m'assois sur un bloc de béton. Alexis s'y assoit avec moi et soupire. Carsy s'approche, et vient se planter juste devant moi, m'écartant subtilement les jambes pour s'y placer et se coller contre moi. Je soupire et la repousse doucement.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais vendredi soir ?** _me demande-t-elle_.

J'invente un truc.

- **Je vais à Brooklyn.**

**- Faire quoi ?**

**- J'ai des trucs à régler.**

**- Avec ta copine ?**

**- Non, et c'est plus ma copine.**

**- J'peux venir ?**

**- Carsy, fous lui la paix, ok ?** _soupire Alexis_.

Elle grogne, lui tire la langue et part. Puis c'est Phil qui vient vers nous, l'air découragé. Il me pousse contre Alexis pour que je lui fasse une place et s'assoit avec nous.

- **Alors, t'as parlé avec lui ?**

**- Ouais. Il fait son jaloux.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'aime pas, au fait ?** _je demande en fixant le sol, tapant mes pieds contre le bloc de béton_.

- ** C'est notre meilleur copain, il a peur que tu prennes sa place.**

**- C'est stupide**, _je pouffe_. **J'ai des amis, hein ? J'ai déjà un meilleur ami, et c'est pas mon genre de piquer ceux des autres**.

Ils ne répondent rien. J'espère que je ne les ai pas vexés avec mon « _j'ai des amis, hein ?_ »

- **Vous lui direz…**

**- Ouais. Mais t'inquiète pas, il est pas méchant**.

Je lève la tête vers lui. Il est entrain de rigoler. Sabine – je crois – est accrochée à lui et le couvre de baisers. Non, il n'a pas vraiment l'air méchant. C'est juste le fait qu'il ne m'aime pas alors qu'il ne me connait pas, qui m'énerve. Il semble tellement attachant que non, je ne crois pas que je puisse le détester bien longtemps.

[...]

- ** Alors non, là ça va pas être possible**.

Je lève la tête. Il est là, devant moi, ses bouquins en main, et il me dévisage. Je me redresse lentement, et regarde derrière moi pour voir s'il s'adresse bien à ma personne. Derrière moi, il y a le mur. Donc oui, c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

- **Euh… pardon ?**

**- T'es assis à ma place là, le nouveau. Dégage.**

**- Ah, je… je savais pas…**

Charmant, mais vraiment intimidant. Il laisse tomber ses bouquins face à moi et mets ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, attendant que je me lève. Au même moment, Phil entre dans la classe et s'approche en voyant son ami face à moi.

- **Allez, lève ton cul**, _m'ordonne-t-il d'un ton glacial_.

- **Euh…**

**- Bill ferme ta gueule**, _soupire Phil en s'assoyant à côté de moi_.

Les traits de visage du mec se détendent pour faire la moue. Il regarde Phil, d'un air mi-choqué, mi-désolé, et sort les mains de ses poches pour croiser ses bras sur son torse.

- **Il m'a piqué ma place**, _dit-il d'une petite voix._

- ** Mais il ne le savait pas, alors assis toi ailleurs**.

Il soupire, prend ses livres et s'assoit juste devant moi. Il se retourne sur sa chaise et s'adosse au mur, puis jette un regard circulaire sur toute la classe. Il dévisage la fille qui vient s'assoir à sa table, mais ne dit rien et se retourne complètement vers Phil et moi, tournant le dos à l'avant de la classe. Il s'accoude à notre table, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

- **T'es crevé ? **_lui demande Phil en sortant son cahier de maths_.

- **M'ouais… je suis rentré plus tard, moi. J'ai plus de bonbons, tu me passes des sous ?**

**- Tu me dois vingt dollars.**

**- Heeeen… c'est vrai…**

La cloche sonne, et le prof entre dans la classe en claquant la porte. Il semble complètement à côté de la plaque.

- ** Bonjour ! Vous travaillez les cinq premières pages de votre manuel et moi… je vais me chercher un café. Restez sages!**

Puis il part en reclaquant la porte. Je regarde Phil prendre son manuel et l'ouvrir à la page trois, comme tout le reste de la classe. Sauf Bill, qui regarde Phil d'un air ennuyé. Il ne m'a toujours pas vraiment regardé. Du moins, pas dans les yeux.

- **Euh… j'ai pas de livre**, _je dis, m'adressant plus à Phil qu'à lui._

Mais Phil ne m'écoute pas, il lit la première question de la page trois.

- ** Ben va t'en chercher un**, _me répond Bill d'un ton arrogant, fixant la table_.

- **Où ?**

**- Faut qu'il demande au prof**, _intervint Phil en relevant la tête_.

Je m'affaisse sur ma chaise, et me résigne donc à attendre le prof, qui tarde à revenir avec son café. Après quelques minutes, après s'être minutieusement rongé la peau des doigts, Bill se retourne, prend son livre, et le jette sur la table, par-dessus mes bouquins, me faisant sursauter.

- ** Bosse**,_ me dit-il._

- ** Euh… et toi ?**

**- Sincèrement, j'ai autre chose de bien plus intéressant à faire que des maths**, _souffle-t-il en sortant sa lime à ongle_.

Je louche un instant sur l'objet. C'est la première fois que je vois un mec se limer les ongles aussi naturellement.

- **Ben… merci…**

Il hoche la tête et commence à m'ignorer. Phil relève la tête, et soupire en voyant qu'il ne travaille pas et que son livre est maintenant en ma possession. Il lui arrache sa lime à ongle des mains et la cache sous son t-shirt.

- **Hey ! redonne-moi ça, connard**, _grogne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils_.

- **Hier tu m'as dis que Jeremy t'a demandé de bosser, pas vrai ?**

**- Ouais… mais les maths c'est inutile ! Si tu crois que de savoir comment foutre une règle avec des lettres et des chiffres dans un diagramme va me servir à quelque chose dans la vie, tu te trompes !**

**- Peut-être, mais c'est avec ça que t'auras ton diplôme**.

Puis Phil recommence à travailler. Bill soupire et se retourne pendant quelques minutes. La fille à côté de lui se penche vers lui pour lui parler, mais il l'ignore et après un petit moment, la pousse pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

Lorsqu'il se retourne face à nous, il a son cahier et son stylo dans les mains, prêt à travailler. Moi, je le regarde, attendant qu'il lève les yeux vers moi, mais il ne le fait pas et tire doucement sur son livre de façon à ce qu'on puisse le voir tous les deux. On dirait bien qu'on bosse ensemble…

- **C'est quoi la réponse à la première question ?**

Ah ok. Moi je bosse, lui il copie.

- **Euh… faut que tu trouve tes variables dans l'équation et ensuite tu les mets dans la grille…**

En plus, je lui réponds vraiment. Je me fous un claque mentalement.

- ** C'est pas une grille, c'est un diagramme**, _me contredit-il_.

- ** Non, un diagramme c'est pas comme ça**, _j'ose répliquer_.

- **Demande au prof, il va te le dire, que c'est un diagramme !** _s'énerve-t-il, ne me regardant toujours pas, le regard rivé sur son cahier_.

- **Désolé, mais dans mon ancienne école, on m'a appris qu'un diagramme, c'est composé de plusieurs données pour démontrer un pourcentage ou une tendance.**

**- Ben tu dois être vraiment con parce que ça s'appelle pas du tout une grille**.

Je me renfrogne légèrement, vexé. Il semble satisfait d'avoir le dernier mot et commence à résoudre la question sans problème. J'ai la légère impression de m'être fait avoir. Phil soupire, dépose son stylo et relève la tête.

- **Bill, est-ce que tu pourrais être gentil, s'il te plait ? Tom ne t'a absolument rien fait.**

**- Si. Il est là**.

Il reprend son livre et se retourne définitivement. Je lâche mon stylo et reste un peu bouche-bée. Ça me gêne de l'énerver à ce point-là parce que dans d'autres circonstances, il a l'air vraiment gentil.

- **C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas**, _m'assure Phil en poussant son livre vers moi pour que je puisse travailler avec lui_.

- ** J'ai rien fait de mal**, _je lui chuchote, troublé_.

- **Faut juste qu'il s'habitue à ta présence. T'occupe pas de lui, pour l'instant**.

Je lève la tête vers lui. Il s'est penché vers la fille, et lui quête un peu d'argent.

- **Allez chérie, c'est juste cinq dollars. Je te rembourse demain matin, ok ?**

**- Promis ? Parce que j'en ai besoin.**

**- Bien sûr.**

Elle soupire, et lui tends un billet de cinq. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à le trouver charmant.

[...]

Je suis assis sous un arbre avec Phil et Alexis, sur l'heure du déjeuner, et on crève de chaud. Leurs amis sont tout près, plus loin sur la pelouse. Bill y comprit, avec sa copine. Elle est assise sur lui et ils se pelotent sans pudeur. C'est dégueulasse.

- **Alors Tomas, si tu nous parlais un peu de toi ?**

**- Ben euh… qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?**

Je m'adosse à l'arbre et plisse les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil qui réussit tout de même à filtrer à travers les feuilles.

- **Ben, tout… pourquoi t'as déménagé ?**

**- Mmh…**

Pourquoi j'ai déménagé. J'avais réussis à ne pas y penser ce matin, et j'espérais pouvoir ne pas y penser jusqu'à dans quelques jours. Comme quoi la réalité est difficile à fuir.

- **Il a fallu que je vienne vivre chez mon père**, _je réponds seulement, la voix légèrement tremblante_.

- ** Pourquoi ? Tes parents se sont séparés ?**

Je prends mon souffle pour répondre à sa question et retiens mes larmes tant bien que mal. J'ai pas envie de pleurer devant des mecs que je connais à peine à cause de ça et de passer pour une lopette.

- **Ma mère… ma mère est décédée, cet été**, _je leur dis d'une voix cassée, fixant l'herbe entre mes jambes_.

- **Oh mon dieu…**

**- Elle est morte de quoi ?**

**- Je…**

**- T'es pas obligé de répondre**, _dit Alexis en fourrant un coup dans les côtes de Phil_.

J'hoche doucement la tête. Je n'aurais pas été capable de le faire, de toute façon. Un petit silence porteur de malaise plane pendant un instant. Ils ne savent apparemment plus quoi dire pour relancer la conversation, et moi non plus.

- **T'étais proche d'elle ?**_ me demande Alexis d'un ton hésitant, fixant lui aussi l'herbe entre ses jambes_.

- **Oui, beaucoup, je souffle**.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire désolé. Je détourne le regard, je ne veux pas voir de pitié.

- ** C'est sûr que pour l'instant ça doit être difficile mais avec le temps… paraît qu'on s'y fait et qu'on apprend à vivre sans… sans… voilà quoi…**

**- Ta mère est morte ?** _je lui demande_.

- ** Non.**

**- Alors tu sais pas. Tu peux pas savoir c'que je ressens**.

Il déglutit. Je baisse la tête. Je sens un nouveau malaise planer dans l'air. Phil soupire, et se laisse tomber sur le dos. Plus loin, je vois Bill pousser sa copine pour qu'elle lui laisse une chance de se relever, puis il marche vers nous, évitant bien évidemment de me regarder trop directement. Lorsqu'il arrive près de nous, un large sourire prend place sur ses lèvres.

- ** Ben alors, c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ?** _pouffe-t-il._

Sauf que c'est pas drôle. Je prends une longue inspiration et ferme les yeux.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Quelqu'un vient acheter des bonbons avec moi ? J'suis en manque, là. Et j'ai cinq beaux dollars !**

Non dit : soutirés à une pauvre conne de ma classe qui croit en revoir la couleur un de ces jours.

- **Moi je veux bien…**

**- Amène-toi !**

Deux minutes plus tard, j'ouvre les yeux. Phil est avachi en face de moi, et Bill et Alexis ont disparus. Je souffle de soulagement. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir Bill.

- **Ça va ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Au fait, je suis désolé, pour le cours de maths. Bill a vraiment été désagréable.**

**- Est-ce qu'il le sera toujours ?**

Il hausse les épaules. Puis secoue négativement la tête après quelques secondes.

- **Non, il n'est pas lui-même là. C'est juste parce que… tu débarques comme ça dans nos vies et on n'est pas habitués à ça. Bill tient à son petit monde, pour lui t'es comme un intrus, tu vois… Faut qu'il s'habitue, c'est tout.**

**- J'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal non plus.**

**- Je sais, je fais confiance aux étrangers.**

**- Tu devrais pas**, _je dis en le dévisageant_.

Il rigole doucement.

- ** Non mais toi, t'inspire confiance, j'sais pas. On te voit et genre on se dit « _ah tiens, lui, j'aimerais bien être son ami !_ »**

**- Ah ben… merci…**

Je lui fais un petit sourire. Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça.

- ** Tiens. Ce soir on sort, tu veux venir avec nous ?**

**- Pour aller où ?**

**- On va bouffer au Burger King et ensuite on traîne un peu en ville.**

**- Il y aura qui ?**

**- Tout le monde.**

**- Ah…**

Sauf que j'ai pas envie de sortir avec ce « tout le monde », qui doit certainement inclure Bill. Et j'ai pas envie qu'il m'insulte toute la soirée.

- **Mais ce soir je peux pas, j'ai encore des trucs à ranger parce que hier je me suis endormi en vidant mes boîtes.**

**- Ah, ben c'est pas grave. On sort à tous les soirs ! Tu pourras venir avec nous demain.**

Je m'y attendais pas, à celle-là.

- **D'accord.**

**- On va s'amuser, t'inquiète pas.**

Je doute.

[...]

L'après-midi fut vraiment trop longue. Phil est resté avec moi en classe, mais Bill était là à lui parler comme si j'existais pas. Le seul truc que j'ai pris la peine de remarquer chez lui, c'est qu'il regarde tout le monde bien profondément dans les yeux quand il leur parle. Sauf moi. J'ignore si c'est parce qu'il ne me connait pas (et qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'intention de vouloir me connaître) mais une chose est sûre : l'année sera longue, très longue.

Lorsque je rentre à la maison, papa est assit à la table de la cuisine et semble totalement absorbé par un document (qu'il doit certainement travailler pour son boulot, ce soir). Je monte me changer, et je le rejoins. Je m'assois face à lui et lui lance un stylo pour attirer son attention – parce que non, il ne m'avait pas remarqué. Il lève lentement la tête vers moi et sursaute.

- **Je suis moche ?**

**- Mais non idiot**, _rigole-t-il_.

Il m'avait encore oublié. D'après moi, il mettra beaucoup de temps à s'habituer à ma présence. Mais c'est compréhensible. Ça fait dix-sept ans qu'il vit seul et moi je débarque comme ça d'un moment à l'autre « bonjour, je suis ton fils, et je viens vivre avec toi ! » Ça, ça te chamboule une vie.

- **C'est quoi ?** _je dis en pointant le document_.

- **Un truc pour le boulot…**

**- Ah… et qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ?**

**- De la pizza.**

**- Il faut la faire ?**

Il me dévisage.

- **Non, faut prendre le téléphone et appeler le restaurant…**

**- Ah ok…**

Avec maman, on la faisait nous-mêmes, parce qu'elle disait que celles des restaurant, elles étaient mauvaises pour la santé. Maman suivait toutes sortes de régimes, elle surveillait son alimentation, et elle allait à la gym trois fois par semaine. Et moi, je la suivais parce qu'elle disait que sinon, j'allais pas être en forme. J'ai donc déjà suivis une dizaine de régimes, je mange des légumes et j'ai de beaux abdos.

Quand elle est décédée, j'ai tout arrêté. J'ai passé mes deux mois de vacances d'été sur mon sofa à manger de la malbouffe. En deux mois, j'ai dû acheter pour au moins deux cents dollars de pizza. Celles qui dégoulinent de graisse et que le fromage pendouille parce qu'il glisse sur l'eau de la sauce récemment dégelée.

Maman était mon coach de vie. Après, j'avais plus personne pour me prendre en main, parce que j'ai jamais vraiment sus comment m'occuper de moi. Je comptais sur mon père pour la remplacer, mais apparemment, je vais devoir me débrouiller seul parce qu'il semble au même point critique que moi.

- **Tu veux appeler ?**

**- J'ai pas faim maintenant**, _je soupire_.

- **Ok, comme tu veux… Au fait, un garçon qui s'appelle Lucas t'as appelé, il y a dix minutes.**

**- Ah ok, merci**.

Il me sourit puis se replonge dans son document. Je monte à ma chambre rose, composant le numéro de mon meilleur ami sur mon portable. Il répond après deux petites sonneries. À croire qu'il attendait vraiment le retour de mon appel.

- ** Tomas !**

**- Salut, **_je souffle en me laissant tomber à plat ventre sur mon lit._

_- _**Alors ! Comment va mon meilleur ami ? Es-tu toujours mon meilleur ami ?**

**- Bien sûr que je suis toujours ton meilleur ami**, _je rigole_.

- **C'est comment les cours ? T'as rencontré des gens ?**

Je soupire. Je ne fais que l'écouter parler, et il me manque.

- **Ouais, deux mecs. Alexis et Phil.**

**- Tu t'intègres bien, donc ?**

Si je m'intègre bien. Moyennement, disons. Mais ça, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

- **Oui, ça va.**

**- Ah, ben tant mieux pour toi, parce qu'ici, c'est la folie !** _s'exclame-t-il_.

Je devine son air choqué, et ça me fait sourire.

- **Comment ça ?**

**- Ben écoute ! D'abord, on s'ennui tous de toi, hm. Ensuite, personne n'est avec personne, en classe. On est tous séparés ! Ah, et puis Carsy… putain, la prochaine fois qu'elle me demande de la flinguer, je le fais !**

C'est méchant, mais j'éclate complètement de rire. Lucas est encore milles fois plus marrant en vrai. Avec lui, je me pète complètement la rate.

- **Elle est déprimée ?** _je devine, faisant la moue_.

- _**« Tomaaaaas ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai perdu l'amouuuur de maaaaa vie ! »** se met-il soudainement à hurler_. _**« On allait se fiancer, et déménager en Californiiiie ! Il m'a abandonnée, je sais pas comment j'vais pouvoir passer au travers de cette épreuve ! »**_

- ** Vraiment ? On allait se fiancer ? **_je m'étonne_.

- **À ce qui parait, oui.**

**- Je déteste la Californie, tu sais ?**

**- Ouais. Ben une chance que tu l'as quittée, parce que t'y aurais passé la fin de ta vie !**

**- J'aurais été vivre ailleurs avec une de mes dix maîtresses**.

Il éclate de rire. Non, je ne trompais pas ma copine. Mais durant les derniers mois, j'y songeais vraiment. (Ok, même si j'avais voulu le faire, j'aurais pas été capable. C'est pas mon genre de faire ça, je suis trop gentil – et timide.) Je pouvais pas la quitter parce que sinon, j'aurais enduré ce que mes amis endurent présentement, et parce que je ressentais encore ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour envers elle.

- ** J'ai rencontré une autre Carsy.**

**- Ah bon ? Tu vas sortir avec elle ?**

**- Non, je ne veux plus aucune Carsy dans ma vie ! En plus celle-là est encore plus folle, elle agit comme si on sortait ensemble.**

**- Oh mon pauvre ! Vire-la rapidement parce que sinon, elle va te coller aux basques touuuute l'année…**

**- M'ouais… et toi ? T'as une jolie fille en vue ?**

**- Bof, elles sont toutes moches, cette année.**

**- Un joli garçon, alors ?**

**- Tomas. Je sors de chez moi, je prends ma voiture, je quitte Brooklyn et je me rends à Manhattan, j'entre chez toi sans frapper (pas de politesse lorsque je suis fâché) et je te fous mon poing dans la gueule, ok ?** _dit-il durement_.

Non, mon meilleur ami n'est pas bisexuel. Il est hétéro (à c'qui parait…) sauf qu'il n'a jamais eu de petite amie. Alors je le nargue avec ça. C'est pas méchant. Qui châtie bien aime bien, bon. Même s'il aurait préféré les mecs, ça n'aurait rien changé. Pour moi, l'homosexualité est tout à fait normale (sauf que les mecs, ça me branche pas, compris ?).

- ** D'accord mon pauvre enfant. J'arrête.**

**- Non, non. Je retiens ça, et la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te pète la gueule, ok ?**

**- Mmh. Parlant de se voir…**

**- Oh, viens chez moi ce week-end ! Pitiiiiié !**

J'hésite. J'aimerais aller voir mes amis, mais il est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse retourner à Brooklyn sans avoir le cœur serré. Et si je vois tout le monde en même temps, je vais fondre en larmes. Je le sais.

- ** Je sais pas…**

**- S'il te plait Tom… Tu nous manques !**

**- Mais j'ai envie de voir que toi… et j'peux pas retourner à Brooklyn maintenant, tu me comprends ?**

**- Je sais… tu crois que je pourrais venir ?**

**- Ça ne devrait pas déranger mon père, j'imagine.**

**- Ben demande-lui ce soir, et rappelle-moi demain.**

**- D'accord.**

Je soupire doucement, lui aussi. Mon ancienne vie me manque déjà. J'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro lorsque j'entends la voix de Lucas. Refaire ma vie ici, c'est la refaire sans lui, d'un côté.

- ** Et sinon, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?** _me demande-t-il pour relancer la conversation_.

- ** Bof… non, Manhattan ça m'inspire pas vraiment, j'ai pas envie de sortir.**

**- Tu pourrais rencontrer des gens.**

**- Ben, un des deux mecs que j'ai rencontré, Phil, m'a invité à sortir ce soir, mais j'ai refusé.**

**- T'es idiot ou quoi ? Tu veux te faire des amis, ou être un no life toute l'année ?**

Je veux des amis, sauf que j'ai décidé de taire la raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé de sortir avec Phil ce soir : Bill. C'est inutile de lui parler de lui, il est pas important, et j'ai pas envie qu'il le devienne.

- **Pour l'instant j'ai pas envie**, _je réponds seulement_. **Toi, tu fais quelque chose ?**

**- Je bosse,** _grogne-t-il_.

Il travaille comme serveur dans un café où tous les clients sont snobs. C'est pas son genre, mais le café est à ses parents. Logiquement, il y est condamné jusqu'à ce qu'il termine ses études.

- **À quelle heure ?**

**- Dans quelques minutes. Donc j'vais devoir raccrocher.**

**- Ah, d'accord. Ben… bonne soirée, bosse bien !**

**- Ouais**, _marmonne-t-il_. **Toi aussi, amuse-toi à ne rien faire, et n'oublies pas de demander à ton père.**

**- Oui, j't'appelle demain !**

**- Ciao.**

On raccroche en même temps. Je soupire, laisse tomber mon portable sur mon oreiller et me retourne sur le dos. J'ai hâte à ce week-end. Et si je n'ai pas envie de passer deux jours enfermés dans ma chambre rose, il faut que je me grouille de demander à mon père.

Lorsque je descends à la cuisine, il est entrain de commander de la pizza. À croire qu'il a trop faim pour attendre encore un petit trente minutes. J'ai l'impression qu'avec lui, je vais prendre quelques kilos. Je m'assois à nouveau face à lui, et attends qu'il raccroche. Ce qu'il fait une minute plus tard.

- ** Alors, t'as réussi à joindre ton copain ?**_ me demande-t-il en s'étirant_.

- **Ouais.**

**- Il avait l'air sympa, en tous cas !**

**- Il l'est. C'est mon meilleur ami.**

**- Oh.**

Il me fait un petit sourire et se lève pour se prendre un coca dans le frigo. Je m'accoude à la table, et laisse tomber ma tête dans mes mains.

- ** Au fait…**

**- Hm ?**

**- Est-ce qu'il peut venir ici, ce week-end ?**

**- Euh… j'imagine que oui**…

Il vient se rassoir face à moi. J'arque un sourcil. Sa réponse ne me convient pas.

- ** Oui ou non ?**

**- Bah… oui. Pourquoi ? Vous allez faire quoi ?**

**- J'en sais rien**, _je dis en haussant les épaules_.

- **Ta mère disait oui à ça ?**

**- Je lui demandais pas vraiment. Mais c'est juste pour être certain que ça ne te dérangerait pas que Lucas soit là. Il n'est pas très calme.**

**- Il va pas mettre le feu à la maison ?**

**- Euh… non, ça ne devrait pas**.

- ** Ben il peut venir.**

**- Merci.**

Je lui adresse un sourire et me lève pour aller au salon. C'est juste au moment où j'allume la télévision et que je tombe sur la chaîne de météo que je me rappelle que mon père n'a pas le câble.

- **T'as des films, papa ?**

**- Ben… J'ai des DVD, mais j'ai pas de lecteur DVD**,_ dit-il en me rejoignant_.

- **Ben…**

Il hausse les épaules.

- **Mais j'ai le Roi Lion en VHS !**

**- Je l'ai jamais vu.**

**- Normal, ta mère a oublié les cassettes de Disney quand elle a déménagé et elle a jamais pensé à les récupérer.**

**- Quand j'étais jeune j'étais carrément out parce que j'avais jamais vu les films Disney ! Merci !**

**- Ben boude pas… regarde-le, le Roi Lion…**

Belle soirée en perspective.

**22hrs, je me suis endormi sur le canapé.**

C'est mon père qui me réveille. Il est en peignoir devant moi, une pile de papier dans les mains et il me donne des coups de pieds sur le tibia gauche avec sa pantoufle tricotée bleue et rouge.

Ce soir, j'ai décidé de rattraper mon retard Disney-tin (nouveau adjectif) et je me suis tapé environ cinq films : les deux premiers Roi Lion, Cendrillon, Peter Pan et les 101 Dalmatiens. Ok, je connaissais déjà les deux derniers. Mais ceux-là, c'était juste pour mon plaisir personnel.

- **Tu serais mieux dans ton lit**,_ m'indique mon père_.

- **Mmh, je monte dans cinq minutes**, _je lui réponds en bâillant_.

- **Bonne nuit**.

Je m'étire lentement. Me lever du canapé est difficile, parce que j'étais bien. Mais en montant l'escalier, je réalise que mon cou, lui, n'était pas bien. Si demain j'ai pas un torticolis, je suis chanceux. Tout en me massant la nuque, je me brosse les dents, et je réfléchis. Mais pas à n'importe quoi. À ma journée d'aujourd'hui.

Et je réalise qu'il sera beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais de réussir à vivre sans toujours penser à ma mère. Au fait que plus jamais je ne la reverrai. Putain, elle me manque tellement. Jamais avant qu'elle ne parte je ne m'étais imaginé vivre sans elle. Elle était indispensable à ma vie. Elle était un genre de Lucas, mais en encore plus important. Maintenant j'ai qui ?

… personne.

**00hrs15, entrain de chialer comme un gosse dans mon lit.**

Je me tortille dans mes couvertures et me frotte le visage contre mon oreiller trempé. Parce que c'est trop difficile. Parce que je ne crois pas que je puisse y arriver. Je suis incapable d'arrêter de penser. Je fais des nuits blanches depuis cet été, et c'est atroce. Pour dormir, je devais aller me coucher dans le lit de ma mère et là, en cinq minutes, je m'endormais.

Et je me dis que là, si je vais voir mon père, ça marchera peut-être. Je me défais donc difficilement de mes couvertures, et titube dans le noir jusqu'à ma porte. Je l'entends ronfler, et je me demande si je ferais mieux de le laisser dormir. Peut-être saura-t-il me consoler, aussi.

Je m'incruste donc dans sa chambre et m'approche de son lit. Il n'a pas fermé ses rideaux et la lune éclaire la pièce. Du bout du doigt, je touche doucement sa joue. Aucune réaction. Je recommence donc. Lorsque je comprends enfin que de cette façon, je ne pourrai jamais le réveiller, je commence à l'appeler.

- ** Papa, réveille-toi**, _je murmure_.

Il grogne légèrement.

- **Papa… papa, s'il te plait, réveille-toi !**

Je renifle bruyamment sans faire exprès, et ça le réveille. Il papillonne des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passe. Je l'appelle à nouveau pour l'aider à se situer.

- **Papa… c'est moi…**

**- Tomas ?**

Il fronce les sourcils et se redresse doucement. Je renifle à nouveau et étouffe un sanglot.

- **Tu pleure ?**

**- Mmh…**

Il plisse les yeux pour réussir à me voir grâce à la lumière de la lune.

- ** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Est… est-ce que… est-ce que j'peux d-dormir avec toi… s'il te plait**,_ je lui demande difficilement, bredouillant entre mes larmes_.

Il hésite pendant un moment, probablement troublé par la vision de son fils de 17 ans qui vient le voir en pleurs en pleine nuit pour lui demander de dormir avec lui. J'aurais hésité aussi.

- **Euh… bien sûr…**

**- Merci…**

Il se décale lentement, me faisant une place dans le lit. Je rabats rapidement les couvertures sur moi et inspire profondément. Mais mon père reste assit dans le lit et me fixe, inquiet.

- **Est-ce que ça va aller ?**

**- Je sais pas…**

**- Tu pensais à maman ?** _me demande-t-il d'une voix douce_.

Je ferme fortement les yeux et hoche difficilement la tête contre l'oreiller, tentant de retenir quelques larmes.

- ** Te retiens pas pour pleurer, Tom… c'est normal de penser aux gens qu'on aime**…

Cette simple phrase me fait éclater en sanglots.

- **Oh Tom…**

Je me redresse rapidement et tend les bras vers lui, lui réclamant une étreinte qu'il s'empresse de me donner. Il me serre fortement dans ses bras et je pleure à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

- **Vas-y, pleure… ça va te faire du bien… vide toi de ton chagrin, ok ?**

Je fais tout simplement ce qu'il me dit. Et pendant un bon dix minutes, je pleure dans ses bras jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il me caresse gentiment le dos et me dit des choses réconfortantes. Juste avant que je ne m'endorme, crevé, je tiens à lui dire quelque chose.

- ** J'ai besoin de toi, papa. S'il te plait. Faut pas que tu partes, ok ? J'ai besoin de toi…**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Tomas, je suis là pour toi**, _me rassure-t-il, la gorge nouée_.

- **Merci…**

Cette nuit, je dors paisiblement.


	5. Chapitre cinq

_Chapitre cinq_

**Bill** – Neuf septembre.

Ce matin, je ne me réveille malheureusement pas naturellement. C'est mon réveille-matin qui crache l'affreuse voix de Bono dans une de ses nombreuses chansons pourries. Et j'ai des envies de meurtre en voyant l'appareil maléfique dans un coin de ma chambre, à quelques mètres de mon lit. C'est mon frère qui l'a mit là. Il espérait certainement que je me lève pour aller l'éteindre. Que de faux espoirs !

- **Jeremy !** _j'hurle d'une voix rauque_.

Mais il ne me répond pas. Je recommence.

- **Jeremy ! Viens éteindre cette merde !**

Après cinq minutes de silence, je réalise qu'il est peut-être partit bosser. Je dois donc me lever. Je me prends les pieds dans un pantalon, et m'étale par terre. En levant les yeux, je tombe face à l'heure. Je vois donc que j'ai glandé plus de cinq minutes dans mon lit et que Bono doit me casser les oreilles depuis un bon trente minutes. J'suis en retard.

**10hrs25, sur le chemin du lycée.**

J'ai décidé de ne pas aller à mon premier cours parce que je jugeais plus important de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner complet que d'aller me faire chier en maths avec ce petit con de français pédé (je sais pas s'il est vraiment français, mais j'm'en fous) qui me dit qu'un diagramme, ça s'appelle une grille.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'école, c'est l'heure de la pause et mes copains sont à l'extérieur. Je les rejoins rapidement et saute sur le dos d'Alexis, interrompant sa conversation certainement pas intéressante avec le français.

- **Bonjour meilleur ami !**

Alexis me dégage de son dos et se retourne lentement. Il soupire en me voyant.

- **Pourquoi t'étais pas là ce matin ?**

**- Je mangeais mon petit-déjeuner.**

**- T'es pas croyable. Sabine te cherche, va la voir, j'étais occupé là**.

Je toise le français du regard, et écarquille les yeux en voyant son visage bouffi et ses yeux gonflés et rougis. Il fixe le sol, les bras croisés sur le torse, gêné.

- ** Ben dis donc, sourire un peu ça fait de mal à personne !** _je souffle avant de partir_.

Alexis réussit à me frapper l'épaule avant que je ne sois trop loin, et me lance un « connard ». Je trouve rapidement ma copine (ou jouet sexuel grandeur nature) et elle se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je suis pas amoureux d'elle. Elle est belle, ouais. Elle est sexy, en fait. Elle est sympa, je me marre bien avec elle. C'est plus de l'attirance physique, que j'ai envers elle. J'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux, en fait. L'amour ça complique tout, j'ai pas envie de me casser la tête avec ça. (Amour = fidélité, ok ? Moi, pas aimer.) Sauf que bon. Apparemment, je suis sexy, charmant et attachant aussi, parce qu'elle est folle amoureuse de moi. On sort ensemble, mais c'est non-exclusif, parce qu'elle sait que j'ai pas de sentiments. Mais elle en est pas malheureuse, alors la vie est belle !

- **T'étais où ?** _soupire-t-elle en me relâchant_.

- **Chez moi.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez toi ?**

**- Je bouffais. J'avais des maths, ça sert à rien les maths.**

Elle soupire, elle déteste que je parle comme ça. Mais j'y peux rien si l'école c'est inutile, hm.

- **Tu reste toute la journée, ok ?**

**- Tu te prends pour quoi ? T'es pas mon frère !** _je dis en la dévisageant_.

Elle a la mauvaise habitude de me dire quoi faire. Mais je me fous de ce qu'elle dit, elle n'au vraiment aucune autorité sur moi. Personne n'en a.

- **C'est bon t'énerve pas…**

**- Ben t'as qu'à fermer ta gueule !**

Phil s'approche, Sabine recule légèrement.

- **Hey Bill ! Tout doux !** _rigole-t-il_.

- **Elle m'énerve, je grogne en me rapprochant de lui.**

**- L'agresse pas. Tu viens avec moi ? On monte en français.**

**- Oh mon dieu ! Je déééteste le français ! Putain de langue qui sert à rien.**

**- Arrête de te plaindre.**

Comme je suis monté en classe avec Phil, je m'assois avec lui et le français, ben qu'il se trouve d'autres amis. Lorsqu'il arrive en classe, il semble légèrement troublé (en plus de sa tête de shooté). Phil le remarque malheureusement et l'invite à s'assoir juste devant nous. Super ! Maintenant, j'ai une vue superbe sur le paquet de nœuds qu'il a sur la tête.

- **Ça va Tom ?**

Il hoche la tête sans se retourner et s'accroupit sur sa table.

- **T'es sûr ? T'as l'air heum…**

- **J'ai pas dormi de la nuit**, _marmonne-t-il_.

- **Comment ça ?**

Il se retourne lentement et plonge profondément son regard dans le sien. J'aimerais pas qu'il me regarde comme ça. Il a l'ai trop intrusif. Genre il peut lire dans tes pensées, juste en te regardant dans les yeux.

- **J't'en ai parlé hier**, _répond-t-il seulement_.

- **Ah oui, d'accord. Désolé.**

**- Hm.**

**- Je suis là si tu veux en parler, tu sais.**

**- Merci.**

Il se recouche sur sa table, et porte son attention vers le devant de la classe. Je me penche sur Phil, et curieux, lui murmure :

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il a le français ?**

**- Ça te regarde vraiment pas.**

**- Tu peux me le dire, on s'en fou.**

**- Non, j'crois pas qu'il ait envie que tu le sache. De toute façon, tu t'en fou d'lui. Alors ça te servirait à quoi de connaitre sa vie au grand complet ?**

**- Je veux pas connaitre sa vie au grand complet ! Juste pourquoi il n'a pas dormi de la nuit et visiblement, pleuré pendant des heures.**

**- Ta gueule**, _soupire-t-il_.

Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il partage avec mon meilleur ami. J'ai tous les droits du monde, non ? Je me hisse sur ma table et me rapproche du français (saurai-je un jour de quelle nationalité est-il vraiment ?).

- **Hey toi**, _je dis en lui touchant l'épaule du bout des doigts_.

Il se redresse lentement et me dévisage. J'évite son regard scrutateur.

- **Pourquoi tu pleure ?**

**- Fous-moi la paix**, _souffle-t-il sans autorité_.

- **Bill s'il te plait**.

Je soupire et m'affaisse sur ma chaise. Je finirai bien par connaitre le secret de ce pauvre enfant.

[...]

- **Tu bosses ce soir ?**

**- Ouais, je fini tôt.**

Je jette un regard vers le parc et dévisage Phil et le nouveau. Apparemment, il se confie à mon meilleur ami et je n'aime pas ça. Alexis soupire et me tire par le bras pour me faire réagir.

**- Phil l'a invité à passer la soirée avec nous**,_ m'annonce-t-il_.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le regarde d'un air désespéré. Ils doivent chercher à m'achever. Ou à me faire fuir. Ça marche bien.

- **Il peut pas se trouver des copains qui n'ont pas de copains ?** _je soupire_.

- **Met-toi donc à sa place ! T'es nouveau dans un lycée d'environ mille élèves. T'aimerais pas que quelqu'un s'intéresse un peu à toi et te propose son amitié ?**

J'hausse les épaules. Je sais de quoi il parle, mais je préfère ne pas y penser.

- **Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait, si c'était pas vous…**

**- Bill s'il te plait… laisse-lui une chance… apprend à le connaitre, il semble vraiment gentil**.

Je secoue lentement la tête. Je préfère simplement n'entretenir aucune relation avec lui. C'est plus simple comme ça. J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie, elle est déjà assez chamboulée comme ça.

- ** Bill, chéri !**

Sabine court vers nous, mais j'ai pas envie de l'avoir dans les pattes, présentement. Je m'échoue sur l'épaule d'Alexis et fait le mort. Mais elle se penche vers nous et me secoue férocement pour que je me redresse.

- **Quoi ?** _je marmonne dans le cou d'Alexis_.

Il me repousse rapidement sous prétexte que ça fait gay, notre position. Et c'est pas faux.

- **Ce soir, tu viens dormir chez moi, et tu n'as aucune raison de refuser !**

**- Oh…**

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Dormir chez elle = faire du sexe avec elle. Et je ne me sens pas assez en forme pour du sport chambre, ce soir. Je me verrais plus m'affaler sur un canapé (n'importe lequel, chez n'importe qui) et regarder la télé en mangeant des chocolats jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

- **Je suis crevé. C'est une bonne raison, ça ?**

- **Non, je m'en fiche, que tu sois crevé ! Tu pourras dormir après, peu importe.**

**- Sabine… t'as qu'a te satisfaire toi-même, je sais pas… J'ai pas envie de m'envoyer en l'air ce soir.**

**- D'accord. Tu dors chez moi ce soir.**

Puis elle repart. Je laisse échapper une longue plainte et retombe sur l'épaule d'Alexis. Il rigole, me caresse gentiment les cheveux, puis me repousse à nouveau.

- **Désolé**, _je marmonne_.

- ** Ça va… mais tu devrais pas t'en plaindre, tu sais ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir baiser à tous les soirs, moi.**

**- Lilou… elle est amoureuse de moi. C'est différent de si on était juste amis… elle a des sentiments et j'peux pas… rah ! c'est pas autant agréable que si on le faisait juste pour le plaisir, c'est tout.**

**- Mais toi tu fais ça juste pour le plaisir, non ?**

**- Bien sûr. Elle s'en plaint pas, sauf que… ah, tu peux pas comprendre, je dis en croisant les bras, énervé.**

**- Ok**,_ soupire-t-il_.

Je fixe méchamment Phil et le nouveau. Après une minute, ils s'en rendent compte et tournent la tête vers moi. Je plante mon regard dans celui de Phil, et il fini par baisser la tête. Je sens le regard du français sur moi, et ça m'énerve.

[...]

Je suis en cours de science et je fais semblant d'écouter la prof parce qu'honnêtement, elle est assez sexy. Elle mérite bien un peu d'attention, son cours est nul. Phil lui, il s'endort.

Je lui pique la main avec la mine de mon crayon, mais il ne réagit pas. J'essaie de lui faire mal. On aime bien se faire mal, c'est un genre de jeu idiot entre nous. Mais comme il ne sent rien, je prends mon compas et lui gratouille le bras. Il fronce les sourcils et plisse le nez, frustré.

- **Bill, tu me fais mal**, _grogne-t-il_.

- ** Je sais.**

Il doit tourner la tête vers moi pour voir mon énorme sourire. Il m'arrache mon compas des mains et s'en sert pour tenter de me faire mal à son tour. Mais on est coupés dans notre petit jeu par une annonce ma foi assez déplaisante.

- **Donc la semaine prochaine, nous commencerons la dissection !**

**- Oh mon dieu !** _j'hurle, terrifié_.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je déteste ouvrir des grenouilles, des yeux de bœufs et des cœurs de cochon. Ça pue, ça jute, et c'est pas beau.

- **Un problème, Bill ?** _me demande la prof_.

Elle plonge son magnifique regard dans le mien. De charmants yeux verts. Et juste un peu plus bas, une bonne paire de seins. En la regardant, je me dis que non, y'a plus de problèmes.

- **Ben c'est dégueulasse, c'est tout**.

- **Vous savez, si vous avez le cœur sensible, vous pouvez faire équipe avec quelqu'un de courageux, et vous n'aurez pas à toucher à quoi que ce soit.**

**- J'suis pas sensible !** _je me renfrogne, vexé_. **C'est juste que si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe dans le bide d'une grenouille, vous avez qu'à aller voir sur Google, ils vont vous montrer de belles images en gros plan !**

**- Je préfère la réalité**, _conclut-elle en m'adressant un beau sourire de femme sadique_.

Cette fille doit être une bête au lit. Je le sais rien qu'à la façon dont elle me regarde. Elle me veut. Un jour, je me ferai cette prof sur son bureau.

- **Cette prof te veut**, _me chuchote Phil en se penchant vers moi_.

- **Je sais bien.**

Dix minutes plus tard, elle a terminé son charabia et elle nous passe des exercices qui, à ce qui parait, nous préparent à la dissection. C'est des images de cœurs de cochon et de bides de grenouilles où on doit identifier les organes et tout. J'ai un haut le cœur.

- **Tu vas gerber ?** _me demande Phil avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres_.

- **Ouais, sur tes genoux**, _je lui réponds en me penchant vers lui_.

- **Hey, dégage !** _panique-t-il en me poussant_.

J'ai pas réellement envie de gerber. C'est juste pour l'embêter.

- **Tiens, demande à Tomas s'il veut bosser avec nous**, _me souffle-t-il._

Je le dévisage.

- ** Fais-le, toi.**

**- Oh allez Bill ! Je lui ai dis que tu étais gentil…**

Je soupire. Si je le fais, c'est juste pour faire plaisir à Phil parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai pas vraiment envie de bosser avec ce Tomas.

- **Hey, le français !** _je l'interpelle_.

Mais il ne se reconnait pas. Il doit renier sa nationalité, truc du genre.

- **Tom ! Tomaaaas ! Petit nouveeeeaauu…**

Cette fois, il se retourne brusquement vers moi et me dévisage. Quel air bête !

- **Quoi ?**

**- Phil veut que tu viennes bosser avec nous**, _je lui dis_.

- **Ah, ok.**

Il ramasse ses trucs et nous rejoint. Pas très difficile à convaincre, ce gars. Une fois installé, Phil engage la conversation avec lui et m'ignore totalement. Je me pose donc sérieusement la question : comment est-ce qu'il veut que j'apprécie ce revenant d'Europe s'il fait tout pour le rendre encore plus détestable à mes yeux ?

- ** Philippe.**

Il tourne la tête vers moi et fronce les sourcils. Il déteste que l'on prononce son prénom au complet. Je le sais, et je le fais exprès.

- ** J'existe, tu sais.**

**- Bill…**

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as à vénérer autant la France ?**

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Son petit copain ne comprend pas et semble chercher à comprendre.

**- Tomas…**

**- Oui ?**

**- T'es pas français, hm ?**

**- Bien sûr que non !**

**- Dis-le à Bill. Il est persuadé que tu viens d'immigrer ici parce qu'à ses oreilles, ton prénom semble français.**

Le peut-être non-français tourne la tête vers moi et tente de capter mon regard. Mais je l'évite.

- **Je suis New-Yorkais, je viens de Brooklyn**, _me dit-il._

- **Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ton nom de famille, hm ?**

**- Belsey. Je suis américain.**

**- Ce qui veux dire qu'il n'a pas migré ici**, _me précise Phil comme si j'étais un attardé mental_.

- **De toute façon, si j'étais français, l'Amérique est le dernier endroit où je viendrais vivre. J'déteste les États-Unis.**

Tout ce qu'il faut pas dire en ma présence.

**- T'as pas honte de dire ça ? T'as pas à renier ta terre natale ! Les États-Unis est le meilleur pays au monde, inculte !**

Il sursaute légèrement et consulte Phil du regard.

**- Bill, tu devrais fermer ta gueule. T'as pas à dire ça.**

**- Toi j't'ai pas sonné, connard d'hypocrite !**

Phil soupire et tourne la tête vers l'autre.

- ** Bon, c'est pas grave. Il pique sa crise. T'inquiète pas, ça arrive souvent. T'as juste à l'ignorer.**

**- Okay…**

- **Tous des cons,** _je marmonne en jetant mon stylo sur la table._

Si ce mal élevé de Brooklyn passe la soirée avec nous, ça risque d'être pénible. Du coup, j'ai envie de m'enfermer chez moi.

[...]

Je suis chez moi, dans mon canapé. Je regarde mon frère manger un sandwich et j'ai envie d'en manger un, moi aussi. Sauf qu'il veut pas m'en faire. Les siens sont meilleurs que les miens parce qu'il prend son temps. Mais moi, je fous du jambon entre deux tranches de pain parce que je suis trop affamé, puis c'est tout.

- **Tu baves un peu, pauvre enfant.**

**- Oh… Jeremy… j'ai si faim !** _je lui dis, battant les cils_.

- **Si je te file dix dollars, tu me fiches la paix pour la soirée ?** _avance-t-il en se tordant sur le canapé pour réussir à passer sa main dans la poche de son jean_.

- **J'sais pas…**

C'est pas pour l'embêter que je semble hésiter. Je lui ficherais volontiers la paix, si ce Tomas Belsey restait chez lui ce soir et qu'il ne se tapait pas l'incruste dans ma bande.

- **Bill, je t'en pris ! J'ai envie d'être un peu seul, tu vas m'embêter…**

**- Hm…**

Je m'effondre sur lui, le faisant jurer. Il me repousse doucement, mais je tombe la tête sur ses genoux. Il soupire et pose une main sur mon épaule, la secouant gentiment.

**- Tu fais exprès ?**

**- Non…**

**- Il y a un truc qui n'va pas ?**

**- Merci de poser la question.**

Je me retourne légèrement sur le dos pour le voir en face, restant sur ses genoux.

**- Raconte, petit frère.**

**- Phil et Lilou ont rencontré un mec, lundi. Un nouveau.**

**- Hm. Laisse-moi deviner : tu ne l'aimes pas.**

**- Toi tu me connais bien !**

Je lui souris franchement. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

**- T'aime personne, Bill.**

**- Je t'aime, toi.**

**- Parce que je suis ton frère. Dans d'autres circonstances, tu ne m'aimerais pas.**

**- Dis pas ça…**

Je soupire. Mon frère est plein de complexes.

- ** Ouais. Bon, et alors ?**

**- Il s'appelle Tomas. Ça fait super français comme prénom, tu trouves pas ?**

**- Bof…**

**- Si. Mais il est américain, il vient de Brooklyn.**

**- Alors tu ne l'aimes pas pour ça ? T'es jaloux ?**

**- Non ! C'est qu'il est toujours là. Il va bouffer au Burger King avec nous ce soir. J'ai pas envie qu'il soit là. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me piquer mes amis…**

**- Bill, ton problème, c'est que tu saute trop vite aux conclusions**.

Je me relève brusquement et hausse un sourcil pour le dévisager. J'ai pas de problème, c'est les gens qui en ont un.

- **Et tu dévisage toujours les gens comme ça c'est… c'est désagréable.**

**- Bon. Tu m'écoute ou tu me juge là ?**

**- C'est bon**, _soupire-t-il_. **Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

**- Ben voilà. Je l'aime pas, c'est tout**.

Il engloutit son sandwich et commence à me dévisager. Haaa, je suis pas le seul !

- **Tu sais**, _commence-t-il, la bouche pleine de pain dégoulinant de beurre_, **c'est peut-être un bon gars, le… comment il s'appelle ?**

**- Tomas**, _je lui rappelle avant l'accent français_.

- **Oui bon, Tomas. Apprend à le connaître avant de le juger. Puis…**

Il fait une pause, le temps d'avaler le tout et de prendre une autre bouchée de sandwich. Je roule des yeux.

- ** Il vient pas de la planète Mars. Il a des copains, à Brooklyn, c'est assuré. Alors il ne va pas te piquer les tiens, vu ?**

**- Tu sais pas ! Peut-être qu'il a déménagé parce qu'il n'avait pas de copains, justement.**

- ** Sois donc positif, un peu**, _grogne-t-il._

Il se lève, je le regarde. Il provoque une pluie de miette de pain et il lui reste du beurre sur le menton. J'examine son corps de la tête aux pieds et je me dis qu'il a de la chance de pouvoir manger comme un gros sans prendre un gramme parce qu'autrement, j'aurais un frère obèse. Genre il marcherait pas, il roulerait. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Sauf que je mange moins. Je pourrais toujours ramper, ou avancer sur les genoux. J'sais pas.

- ** Tu vas dégager pareil ?**

**- Comment oses-tu ?** _je souffle, au total désespoir_.

- ** Au pire tu l'ignore et c'est tout.**

**- Si tu me fiche à la porte tu me donne le dix dollars que tu m'as promis.**

**- Je ne t'ai rien promis.**

**- Tu voudrais que je crève de faim ?**

- **Mh… nan…**

Il fini par me tendre dix pauvres dollars et je me dis que ce ne sera pas suffisant pour manger et un hamburger, et des bonbons. De plus que je dois de l'argent à Phil, à Lilou, au Burger King, à la meuf qui m'a passé cinq dollars… ah mais elle, je ne lui remettrai pas. C'est pas comme si elle était mon amie, hm. Je dois être le seul mec au monde qui réussit à s'endetter parce qu'il est drogué aux bonbons. Je sniffe des lignes de poudre aux fraises, à la limite.

- **Dix de plus ?** _j'ose lui demander_.

Il me regarde comme s'il allait me tuer. Puis fini par me donner un autre billet de dix.

- **Trouve-toi un job, glandeur.**

**- Merci.**

Je l'embrasse sur la joue mais il me repousse parce qu'il est fâché. Je ne l'embête pas plus longtemps et vais chercher une veste, mon portable et mon portefeuille dans ma chambre avant de quitter l'appart', l'informant à la dernière minute que j'allais malheureusement dormir chez Sabine ce soir. Je l'entends à peine me gueuler dessus et m'interdire de dormir ailleurs qu'ici la semaine. Tant pis.

**Tomas – **_Le soir même_.

Je sais pas si j'ai envie d'aller traîner avec tout ce monde. Surtout que Bill qui me croit homo et français sera là. J'ai pas envie qu'il soit sur mon cas toute la soirée, je l'ai assez enduré toute la journée. Mais j'ai envie de me rapprocher d'Alexis et de Phil. J'devrais y aller.

Dilemme moraux.

**Après trente minutes d'hésitation et un coup de fil d'Alexis.**

Tant pis pour Bill. Alexis m'a convaincu. Il m'a dit que Bill pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, et que tous les autres avaient envie de me voir. Agréable à entendre, je trouve. Plus, papa m'a conseillé d'y aller parce que si je n'arrivais pas à me faire de vrais amis, l'année allait être longue. Vraiment convainquant.

Alexis m'a dit d'aller le rejoindre au Burger King, qu'il était seul pour le moment. J'y vais à pied parce que je sais que si j'y vais avec ma voiture je serai le taxi de tout le monde, et j'ai pas envie de prendre le bus, parce que j'connais pas les trajets.

Je suis effectivement le premier à le rejoindre au restaurant. C'est vide. Enfin, il y a quelques clients, mais c'est pas la foule. Ça doit être chiant travailler là, quand même. Alexis est assit sur le comptoir-caisse et discute avec une fille qui se lime les ongles. Elle me remarque la première et me fait un grand sourire. J'parie qu'elle me trouve canon.

- **Salut toi ! Tu commandes ?**

**- Eh non désolé...**

Alexis se retourne vers moi, me fait un sourire et descends d'où il était.

- ** T'as faim ? T'as mangé ?**

**- Bah oui, j'ai mangé un peu…**

Il s'avance vers moi et m'agrippe le bras pour me faire passer de l'autre côté et me traîne avec lui aux cuisines.

- **Tu veux un hamburger ? C'est moi qui te le paye, aller.**

**- Hm, ok.**

**- Tu peux t'assoir en attendant**, _m'indique-t-il en me pointant un banc_.

Je m'assois donc, m'adosse au mur et croise les bras sur mon torse. Il me tape la discute en même temps de faire à manger. J'me dis qu'il doit vraiment s'emmerder ici, à tous les soirs. Surtout avec la fille au comptoir – qui se lime toujours les ongles.

- **Pourquoi tu bosse pas dans un Mcdo ? Ça doit être plus… palpitant, non ?**

**- Faut avoir des contacts pour être admis au Mcdo, tu sais ? Et puis, j'en ai pas.**

**- Ah bon.**

Il hausse les épaules.

**- Tu mets quoi dans ton burger ?**

**- Tout.**

**- T'es un porc !**

**- Bah ouais.**

Il s'abstient de tout autre commentaire et me fait mon hamburger. Je le regarde et je me dis que j'ai vraiment faim. Phil arrive en deuxième. Il nous rejoint directement et se charge lui-même de mettre une autre boulette de viande sur le grill pour lui.

- ** Je suis content que tu sois venu, Tom.**

**- J'ai hésité.**

**- J'sais bien.**

Je lui adresse un petit sourire gêné.

- **Tu sais, peut-être bien que Bill ne sera même pas là.**

**- Je suis sûr qu'il s'est plaint à Jeremy et qu'il l'a convaincu de venir pareil.**

**- Merci connard j'essayais de le rassurer.**

Ils me font rire.

- ** C'est pas grave Phil. S'il est pas là, tant mieux. Et s'il est là, ben j'vais pas en mourir, je crois.**

**- Excuse-le hein… c'est juste que ses amis sont sa famille, tu comprends ?**

**- Il n'a pas de parents ? C'est qui Jeremy ?**

**- Euh… Jeremy c'est son frère. Et pour ses parents… ben c'est une partie de sa vie qu'on doit taire.**

**- Ah, d'accord.**

Il commence à m'intriguer un peu trop, ce Bill.

**Trente minutes et deux hamburgers plus tard…**

Alexis vient d'aller m'en mettre un troisième sur le grill. J'avais faim et pas qu'un peu, en fait. J'ai une Carsy qui me colle au cul et j'écoute Sabine se confier et se plaindre du comportement de Bill à Phil, qu'il l'écoute sans grand intérêt.

- **Kym te trouve canon**, _me souffle Alexis en revenant s'assoir avec nous_.

- ** C'est qui Kym ?**

Je lève la tête et jette un regard circulaire à la table. Mais à ma connaissance, aucunes des filles présentes autour de moi ne s'appelle Kym.

- **La meuf à la caisse**, _grogne Carsy_.

- **Elle veut ton numéro.**

Je me retourne complètement et regarde la fille à la caisse. Elle est pas mal, en fait. Juste assez mignonne. Pas pétasse, pas de gros seins et un peu maigrichonne. J'aime bien.

**- Ben files-lui.**

**- Ok.**

**- T'avais pas dis que tu voulais plus de relation ?**

Cette voix commence à m'agresser sérieusement. Je me tourne vers elle et la regarde sérieusement, tentant de lui faire comprendre subtilement qu'elle me fait chier et qu'elle devrait peut-être apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires. Mais apparemment, elle est trop conne pour comprendre.

- **Ça veut pas dire qu'on va avoir une relation**, _je soupire_. **On peut être juste amis.**

**- Je ne suis pas stupide, Tommy.**

**- C'est Tomas mon nom.**

**- C'est ce que j'ai dis ! Commence pas à me faire passer pour une conne, mec !**

À ce stade là, je décide d'abandonner et de la laisser divaguer toute seule. Cette fille est une pure perte de temps, c'est pas possible d'être aussi chiante et conne qu'elle.

- **Voilà porcinet**.

Alexis me sert mon troisième et dernier hamburger. Mais c'est pas aussi pire que Phil, paraît qu'il peut s'en enfiler quatre.

- ** C'est écœurant**, _soupire Carsy en me jetant un regard dégouté_.

- **Ben va ailleurs.**

**- Louli il est où le mien !**

**- Il arrive !**

**- Mon bébé !** _hurle soudainement Sabine en se levant brusquement_.

Je crains le pire. Je tourne la tête et voit Bill entrer dans le Burger King et s'avancer vers nous d'un air blasé. Sabine lui désigne clairement la place libre à côté d'elle et l'incite fortement à s'y assoir. Ce qu'il fait. Sauf que cette place, c'est celle en face de moi.

- Tu m'épargnes les noms d'amour meuf ?

- Wow, comment t'as l'air trop content d'me voir.

Si j'étais une fille, il serait le dernier mec avec qui je sortirais. Trop aimable cet enfant…

- ** Toi on peut rien te cacher hein ?**

Elle soupire et s'affaisse sur la banquette. J'ose jeter un regard vers Bill. Mais il m'ignore complètement. En fait, c'est parfait comme ça. J'vais pas m'en plaindre.

- **T'en as mis du temps**, _remarque Alexis en revenant des cuisines avec le hamburger de Phil_.

- ** J'ai faillis pas venir. Jeremy voulait pas me faire de sandwich et il voulait que je lui fiche la paix.**

**- Ça doit te rendre triste de passer un peu de temps avec tes amis.**

**- Vous êtes pas tous mes amis**.

Je hausse un sourcil, irrité par sa réplique. Je pourrais lui répondre, sauf que c'est pas mon genre de foutre la merde avec tout le monde. Lui si, par contre.

- **Ok Bill, on aimerait bien être en harmonie, un peu !**

Il décide de l'ignorer.

- ** J'ai faim.**

**- Ce soir j'aimerais que tu me paies.**

**- J'ai pas un rond.**

**- Menteur.**

Bill soupire et fouille dans ses poches pour tendre un billet de dix à Alexis. Tout le monde essaie de l'attraper, sous prétexte qu'il leur est destiné. J'en conclus qu'il doit de l'argent à tout le monde, à peu près.

- **J'te rends pas la monnaie. Tu m'en dois encore.**

**- Plus tard**, _marmonne-t-il_.

Tout le monde semble exaspéré. Ne jamais prêter d'argent à Bill : je note.

- **Quand est-ce que tu me rembourses mes vingt dollars ?** _intervient Phil_.

- **Quand je le pourrai, foutez-moi la paix !**

Phil fronce les sourcils et le fixe méchamment. Mais Bill s'en fout, il l'ignore.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?**

**- J'ai envie d'aller au ciné.**

**- Tu me le paies ?**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je te paierais un ciné !**

**- Parce que j'ai pas assez d'argent pour un ciné et des bonbons.**

**- C'est quand ta désintoxe ?**

Il lève les yeux au ciel et fait la grimace. Son regard a faillit croiser le mien. Il doit paniquer intérieurement, le pauvre.

- **Qui est prêt à payer un ciné à Bill ?**

**- Trouvons-lui un job !**

**- Va chez Mcdo peut-être qu'ils pourront te faire engraisser un peu.**

**- J'ai pas de contacts.**

Kym s'approche de nous et sert à Bill son hamburger. Il ne la remercie pas et lui fait un sourire un peu hypocrite. Qu'elle lui rend. Apparemment, je ne suis pas son seul ennemi. Tant mieux, j'me sens plus soutenu.

- **Vous n'avez qu'à aller à Central Park**.

Elle prend appui sur la banquette, juste derrière moi, et m'effleure l'épaule du bout des doigts. Je frissonne légèrement et me retourne pour lui adresser un sourire. Je croise son regard, elle me fixe intensément. Cette fille est une bombe, en fait.

- **Hm. Allons glander.**

**- Dégage Kym, ta tête m'empêche de bouffer.**

**- Ta méchanceté te tuera, connard**.

Elle lui fait un doigt d'honneur et retourne derrière son comptoir, m'effleurant l'épaule une dernière fois. Si cette fille ne me veut pas, je me demande ce qu'elle attend de moi, en tous cas.

**- Dépêche-toi de bouffer, qu'on fiche le camp d'ici.**

**- Vous avez eu tout le temps que vous vouliez pour bouffer, c'est la même pour moi, ok ? Justice.**

**- T'es pas un dieu non plus. Alors à ça je réponds : t'avais qu'à arriver plus tôt !**

**- Bon. J'vais m'changer.**

Je me demande s'il y a toujours ce genre de tension entre tous ces gens, ou bien si c'est moi qui provoque tout ça. Si c'est de ma faute, j'suis mal. J'aime pas énerver les gens.

- **On attend Alexis et on s'en va.**

Sur ces paroles, tout le monde se lève, sauf Bill. Et moi. Sauf que quand je réalise que je dois les suivre, je me lève aussi et rejoins Phil. Bill hausse un sourcil et nous dévisage tous, plus particulièrement sa copine.

- **Toi tu reste ici**, _lui ordonne-t-il_.

- **J'suis pas à tes ordres**, _soupire-t-elle_.

- **Si tu fiche le camp tu te trouveras un autre mec pour te baiser ce soir.**

Trop d'information. Je crois que personne n'avait besoin de savoir comment est-ce qu'ils allaient occuper leur soirée. Néanmoins, Sabine grogne un peu, mais revient vers lui et reprend sa place à ses côtés. Wow. Manipulateur, le mec.

- **Vous nous rejoindrez à Central Park.**

**- Hm.**

On sort du Burger King, et Alexis nous rejoint cinq minutes plus tard. Il nous informe que Bill et Sabine sont entrain de se disputer. Je jette un petit coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre et les voit se crier par la tête. Puis je croise le regard de Kym, elle me fait un clin d'œil. Je rougis bêtement, puis rejoins les autres.

**Heure du mec perdu dans un Wal-Mart.**

C'était un caprice de ce cher Bill. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de bonbons, et de stock sexuel. À la place de suivre tout le monde dans la rangée des préservatifs, Phil et moi on a décidé d'aller ailleurs, sauf que je l'ai perdu de vue en voyant une affiche de Megan Fox en maillot de bain. Ça a étrangement attiré toute mon attention.

Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que je m'étais perdu, et il m'a dit de le rejoindre près des soutiens-gorges. Honnêtement, j'ignore totalement ce qu'il fait là, et je crois que je m'abstiendrai de lui poser la question. Sauf que je ne sais pas où se trouve cette rangée et je me vois mal demander à un employé : « excuse-moi mec, tu saurais pas où sont les soutifs ? » J'ai pas envie qu'on commence à se poser des questions sur ma sexualité. Parait que j'ai un visage féminin, de plus.

Alors je me perds un peu plus en tentant de me retrouver et au bout de cinq longues et pénibles minutes, Phil me rappelle pour me demander où est-ce que je suis.

- **Il y a des plantes vertes**, _je lui réponds en caressant une fougère du bout des doigts_.

- **Bouge pas, j'arrive**, _soupire-t-il._

D'après moi, ça le rend triste de devoir quitter ses soutiens-gorges. Je repars par où je suis arrivé pour m'éloigner des fougères, j'aime pas trop ces plantes. C'est la phobie de Lucas. Un jour, j'en ai arraché dans ma cours arrière et j'en ai mis dans son casier, et dans son lit. Il m'a pas aimé pendant un bon bout de temps parce qu'il a cru mourir les deux fois, mais il a fini par me pardonner. J'ai beaucoup ris, ce jour-là.

Dix minutes plus tard, Phil ne m'a toujours pas rejoins. Et je comprends pourquoi en jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi : j'ai changé d'endroit. Je me retrouve à côté d'une petite fille blonde avec une bratz dans les mains. Elle me fixe comme si j'étais genre pas humain. Je n'aime pas spécialement les enfants.

- **T'as perdu ta mère ?**

Ma question lui fait prendre compte de la situation, et elle commence à pleurer. Elle a perdu sa mère, et je me sens obligé de l'aider à la retrouver. Si c'était juste de moi, je repartirais discretos, mais le gentil moi me pousse à lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

- ** Viens, j'vais t'aider à trouver ta maman**.

Je lui tends la main et elle la prend sans hésiter. Elle a de la chance de pas avoir croisé un pédophile, j'pourrais l'amener n'importe où qu'elle ne broncherait même pas. C'est trop naïf les gosses.

- **Où était ta mère avant que tu t'éloigne d'elle ?**

**- Elle a dit qu'elle allait acheter des trucs de madame alors j'ai été cherché une poupée**, _m'explique-t-elle en reniflant_.

Les trucs de madame ne peuvent être que des soutifs. J'hésite entre abandonner la petite fille dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, ou essayer de trouver tout seul où sont ces merdes de soutiens-gorges.

Mais alors que j'allais me perdre encore un peu plus loin avec la gosse, quelqu'un m'interpelle. Et je reconnais facilement cette détestable voix.

- **Hey oh connard ! TOMAS !**

Je me retourne et vois Bill qui se dirige vers moi, les bras chargés de boîtes de préservatifs. Il exagère. Il dévisage la petite fille et prend son air de mec frustré de la vie.

- ** Tu vas la violer ou quoi ?**

**- Elle a perdu sa mère,** _je soupire_.

- **Ben pas le temps de l'aider à la retrouver. Tout le monde te cherche, idiot**.

La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est : il me cherchait, lui ?

- **J'vais pas la laisser là…**

**- Ben si.**

Il agrippe le bras d'un employé qui passait par là et le force à s'arrêter.

- **Je peux vous aider ?**

**- La petite à perdu sa mère**, _lui dit-il en la pointant du doigt_.

Puis c'est moi qu'il agrippe par le bras pour me tirer vers lui. La petite fille me lâche la main et prend celle que l'employé lui tend. Si jamais demain on apprend aux nouvelles qu'elle s'est faite violée, promis, je me sens coupable. J'espère que Bill aussi.

**Heure où j'aurais largement préféré être à l'intérieur.**

Il fait froid. Nous sommes à Central Park, à la fontaine Bethesda (de l'eau glacée. Tout pour nous réchauffer, quoi.) La plupart des gens sont partis fumer des joints avec un fou qui s'appelle Loïc – un mec qui ne me donne pas envie de faire sa connaissance. Phil et Alexis sont restés avec moi, et un peu plus loin, Bill mange des gummibears avec sa copine. Ça me surprend, parce que j'aurais cru que c'était son genre de prendre de la drogue. Mais les mecs m'affirment que non.

- **Bill n'a jamais touché à un joint de toute sa vie.**

**- Il trouve ça mal ?**

Alexis rigole.

- ** Rien n'est mal pour lui. Bill _est_ le mal**.

- ** Est-ce qu'il est possédé par un démon ou un truc du genre ? Il me fait un peu peur. Avec cette étrange habitude de toujours bouffer des jujubes sans arrêt… est-ce qu'il est diabétique ? Ce mec va mourir jeune.**

- **Bill n'est pas possédé.**

**- C'est contre ses principes de prendre de la drogue. Il dit qu'il trouve ça idiot et que ça sert à rien. Il n'a pas tord. Alors il a décidé d'être dépendant d'autre chose que de la drogue, pour sortir de l'ordinaire, qu'il dit.**

**- Bill n'est pas ordinaire**.

Justement, pendant qu'on parle de lui, il décide de se lever, et il vient vers nous, Sabine accrochée à son bras. J'aime pas les filles quand elles sont collantes. Carsy ne l'était pas. Elle avait au moins ça de bien.

- **Vous en voulez ?** _demande-t-il à Phil et Alexis et leur passant son paquet de jujubes sous le nez_. **J'me dis que j'vous dois au moins ça, en attendant de pouvoir vous rembourser**.

Bon. C'aurait été étonnant – _limite j'l'aurais halluciné _– qu'il m'en propose, mais c'est quand même vexant. Je hausse inconsciemment le sourcil droit et le dévisage.

- **Tu pourrais quand même en offrir à tout le monde**, _lui fait remarquer Phil en prenant une grosse poignée de gummibears_.

Bill soupire, tourne la tête vers la fontaine et, les yeux levés au ciel, il tend son paquet de bonbons vers moi. Je me dis que je pourrais me venger en refusant son offre, mais j'en veux. Alors j'en prends une poignée.

- ** Merci**.

Il le ramène rapidement vers lui et le plaque contre son torse.

- ** Bon. J'en donne plus. J'suis pas mère Theresa abusez pas !**

Sabine s'assoit à côté de Phil, et commence à râler qu'il fait froid. Je me sens moins seul, j'osais pas me plaindre.

**- Bill, vient me réchauffer.**

**- Y'a écrit « _radiateur_ » sur mon front ?**

**- Non ben ya pas « _galant_ » non plus ! File-moi ta veste au moins.**

**- J'vais avoir froid !** _dit-il d'un air outré_.

- **Connard !**

**- T'es pas sympa mec. J'ai une veste dans ma voiture, tu la veux Sabine ?**

**- Avec joie**, _grogne-t-elle_.

Sabine et Alexis se lèvent puis disparaissent dans la noirceur. Pleins de gens commencent à rentrer et je me dis qu'on à l'air cons à rester plantés là. J'entends le ventre de Phil qui gargouille, et il se mordille doucement la lèvre.

- **J'ai faim**, _souffle-t-il._

- **Ça t'a pas suffit quatre hamburgers ?**

**- Y'a des heures que j'les ai mangés ! Dis Bill…**

**- Hm ?**

Il reste debout devant nous, les bras croisés contre son torse et le regard complètement ailleurs. Si je n'étais pas là, il s'assoirait probablement.

- ** Ils vendent toujours des hot-dogs à cette heure-là ?**

Bill secoue lentement la tête, le regard toujours dans le vague.

- **Ça vient tout juste de fermer, il est 22hrs. **

**- 22hrs ? Je viens de manquer le bus là.**

**- Prend-le dans trente minutes**, _dit Bill en haussant les épaules_.

Puis il semble enfin revenir à lui. Il ferme les yeux pendant trois secondes et secoue la tête. Il fixe son regard sur Phil. Mais un regard qui fait peur, genre les gros yeux et tout.

- **Ben ouais, l'arrêt de bus le plus près est à quinze minutes**, _soupire-t-il._

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?**

Phil rigole et se lève. Moi, mon cœur semble rater un battement. Phil a l'intention de me laisser seul ici avec ce cinglé ? Pas question !

- **J'peux le prendre avec toi ?** _je m'empresse de lui demander_.

- ** Où est-ce que t'habites ?**

**- Sur Hamilton.**

**- Désolé, j'suis totalement à l'opposé de chez toi, on prendrait pas le même bus.**

**- Merde.**

**- Demande à Alexis de te ramener, comme ça tu risque pas de te perdre**.

Je lui fais un regard insistant, voulant lui faire comprendre que je cherche à éviter de rester seul avec Bill, mais il ne comprend pas. À moins qu'il ne veuille pas comprendre. Si c'est un piège pour que Bill et moi on apprenne à se connaitre, demain je le tue.

- ** Bonne nuit les mecs !**

Bill lui envoie mollement la main et Phil me fait un clin d'œil. Je commence immédiatement à songer à une façon de lui faire du mal.

J'ignore dans combien de temps est-ce que Sabine et Alexis vont revenir, et je prie pour que tous les autres reviennent de fumer leur calumet de paix. Mais d'après moi, ils ne reviendront juste pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la voiture d'Alexis est garée loin. Et qu'à la place d'aller chercher sa veste, Sabine aurait dut rentrer chez elle, si elle avait si froid que ça.

Au bout d'un moment, Bill semble se fatiguer d'être debout, et se laisse tomber sur le bord de fontaine, à une distance respectable de moi. Tant mieux. Il ne parle pas, il est concentré sur ses bonbons. Il mâche depuis tout à l'heure et je me demande comment est-ce qu'il fait pour ne jamais en être écœuré. Je veux dire… à un moment, ça donne mal au cœur, non ?

Puis on entend clairement un bruit de vibration, et ma cuisse commence à me chatouiller. Bill tâte ses cuisses pour vérifier s'il ne vibre pas, mais c'est moi. C'est Lucas qui m'a envoyé un message.

« _T'as une drôle de façon de m'appeler, connard !_ »

Je réalise que j'avais complètement oublié de l'appeler. Et c'est ce que je me dépêche de faire, sachant qu'il va m'injurier de « meilleur ami indigne, comment tu fais pour toujours m'oublier ! »

- ** Allo ?**

**- Lucas !**

Bill tourne vivement la tête vers moi, surpris. Puis il commence à me dévisager. J'évite de le regarder, gêné.

- ** Espèce de con !**

**- Désolé.**

**- Laisse-moi t'expliquer un truc : quand je te dis «**_ appelle-moi demain _**», environ 24hrs plus tard, t'es censé m'a-ppe-ler ! Dis-moi ce que tu comprends pas, j'vais t'éclairer là-dessus**.

J'oublie toujours de le rappeler, c'est pas compliqué. Et à toutes les fois, ça le vexe parce qu'il a l'impression qu'il ne compte pas plus que ça pour moi. Mais je suis juste lunatique et complètement perdu. Parfois j'oublie de mettre un boxer le matin. Alors des trucs comme « appelle-moi demain ! » ça me sort complètement de la tête après cinq secondes.

**- Tu m'aimes toujours ?**

**- J'ai le choix ?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors je t'aime.**

**- D'accord.**

Je sens le regard de Bill sur moi, mais je me retiens de ne pas lever les yeux vers lui car il va rapidement tourner la tête pour ne pas croiser mon regard. C'est chiant. J'aime pas me faire fixer.

- ** Alors, papa Belsey il a dit quoi ?**

**- Euh, c'est pas papa Belsey.**

J'ai un petit pincement au cœur. Belsey c'est ma mère, je porte son nom. Mais c'est un détail qui échappe toujours à Lucas.

- ** Oh… oh oui ! pardon Tomas…**

**- Pas grave. C'est papa Moore.**

**- Ah ben oui ! Je savais. Qu'a dit papa Moore ?**

**- Que c'était ok pour que tu viennes, tant que tu ne brisais pas tout dans la maison**.

- ** J'suis quand même calme**, _grogne-t-il_.

- **Parfois.**

Je rigole doucement. J'ai l'envie folle de regarder Bill. Parce qu'il ne se gêne pas pour me regarder. Je sens qu'il m'examine de la tête aux pieds, et ça ne me plait pas. Vraiment pas.

- **Tu fais quoi là ?**

**- Je suis à Central Park.**

**- Vraiment ! Tu m'y amèneras !**

**- Ouais.**

**- Oh ! et t'as vu Bethesda !**

**- J'y suis.**

**- Touche l'eau pour moi !** _m'ordonne-t-il._

- **Mais j'ai froid Lucas…**

**- Touche l'eau !** _hurle-t-il d'une voix grave._

Je soupire et tend ma main libre vers l'arrière pour toucher l'eau du bout des doigts.

- ** Voilà.**

**- Merci ! Faut que j'raccroche !**

**- Sympa…**

**- Maman me hurle dessus.**

**- Oh… dis-lui bonjour de ma part ok ?**

**- Oui Tooooom. Bonne nuit !**

**- Bonne nuit Lucaaaaas !**

Je raccroche et me rends compte que… j'ai eu l'air d'un trisomique entrain de meugler. Gros malaise. J'ose tourner la tête vers Bill et vois qu'il me regarde d'un air totalement perplexe.

- **Qui c'était ? ose-t-il me demander en reprenant son air de « je suis un gros dur ! »**

- **Mon meilleur ami.**

J'aime lui donner cette réponse. Parce qu'elle lui fera peut-être enfin comprendre que non, je ne suis pas ici pour lui piquer ses amis.

- **Ah bon**, _souffle-t-il_.

- **Oui, j'ai pleins d'amis.**

**- Et tu prends les miens comme bouche-trous ?** _s'emporte-t-il_.

- ** Est-ce que j'ai dis ça ?**

**- Tu le laisse bien paraitre !**

Je décide de ne pas répondre. Ce fou pourrait me sauter dessus et m'attaquer, on sait jamais. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- **Alors tu garde contact avec ton meilleur ami ?** _reprend-t-il plus calmement._

- **Oui.**

**- Tant mieux.**

Je tourne la tête vers lui et vois qu'il sourit, le regard toujours dans le vague. Et ça me surprend un peu. Comment est-ce que je dois interpréter ce sourire, moi ?

- ** Ben oui.**

**- Pourquoi t'es ici ?**

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Je ne lui dirai pas la vérité, parce que ça ne le regarde en rien, mais qu'il semble s'intéresser (s'intéresser, grand mot.) à moi me fait plaisir.

- **C'est personnel.**

**- Mais tu l'as dis à Phil et Alexis**, _rigole-t-il_.

- **Parce qu'ils sont sympas avec moi et qu'ils veulent bien de moi comme ami**.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils. Il est mécontent. Ce mec est difficile à suivre.

- **Je suis sympa là.**

**- Mais au fond t'en as rien à foutre de moi. Alors j'vois pas pourquoi j'te raconterais ma vie. Et j'aime pas en parler.**

**- D'accord. J't'embête plus.**

Puis il lève enfin la tête vers moi. Son regard croise malencontreusement le mien, et je suis ébloui par la beauté de ses yeux. Jamais je n'avais encore vu un regard aussi intense et étincelant. La chaleur et la passion qu'il dégage est impressionnante. Bill n'est pas un être froid, au contraire, et c'est à ce moment là que je le réalise. Je me perds complètement dans ce regard noisette et envoutant.

Je ne peux pas le détester. Je ne peux pas ne pas l'apprécier. Bill ne cherche qu'à protéger son monde. Il est constamment sur la défensive, mais il est doux. Je le comprends lorsqu'il me sourit à nouveau. Son visage me montre complètement tout ses sentiments, et je crois comprendre qu'il est désolé.

- **Tu t'excuse ?** _je souffle_.

Malheureusement, il rompt notre contact visuel et hoche doucement la tête. Je cherche à croiser son regard à nouveau, mais il s'obstine à garder la tête baissée.

- **Mes copains c'est tout c'que j'ai. J'me méfie, c'est tout.**

**- Je comprends. Mais j'ai que de bonnes intentions.**

**- D'accord.**

Il sourit doucement, le regard fixé sur le pavé. Je veux apprendre à le connaitre autant que connais Phil et Alexis. Peut-être même un peu plus. Je veux tisser des liens avec ce mec.

**Bill **

Après quelques minutes de silence, je vois Alexis et Sabine revenir au loin. Ça leur en a pris du temps ! J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas tapé ma meuf avant moi sinon je le tue. Elle s'approche et vient s'asseoir sur moi.

- ** Euh ?**

- **Quoi ?**_ demande-t-elle_.

- ** Tu trouves pas qu'il y a assez de place sur le banc pour y poser ton gros cul ?**

Elle ouvre de grands yeux ronds et me regarde, indignée. La vérité choque, dis donc. Alexis me donne une claque sur l'épaule. Non, sérieux, il veut se taper Sabine aussi, c'est assuré ! Elle se lève et s'assoit entre Tomas et moi. Je décide de replonger le nez dans mes bonbons, triste d'arriver au fond de la boîte.

- **Moi je rentre, Tomas, tu viens ?** _annonce Alexis._

- **J'arrive**, _dis Tomas en se levant._

- ** Bye, les mecs**, _dis-je_.

Après m'avoir fait signe de la main, je les vois s'éloigner. Sabine plonge sa main dans ma boîte. Je la regarde, outré. Elle, elle se contente de me sourire en fourrant le bonbon dans sa bouche. Plutôt sensuellement, je dois avouer. Limite c'est une invitation.

- **On rentre ?** _demande-t-elle, tout en posant sa main sur ma cuisse_.

- **Ouais.**

Comment refuser, hein ? Je me lève et lui tend la main, qu'elle prend avec grand plaisir. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être galant. Mais c'est pour une bonne cause, elle augmentera peut-être mes gâteries si je le suis, ce soir !


	6. Chapitre six

_Chapitre six_

**Tomas – **Dix septembre.

Ce matin, mon père ne m'oublie pas – c'est une première. Pendant que je me réveille et que je passe rapidement sous la douche, il me prépare mon petit-déjeuner. J'apprécie qu'il se soit mit en tête l'idée de travailler son rôle de père et de me porter un peu plus d'attention. J'avais constamment l'attention de ma mère.

- **C'était bien avec tes copains, hier soir ? **_me demande-t-il lorsque je m'assois en face de lui_.

Si c'était bien ? En y repensant, je crois que je souris inconsciemment. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'enfin je pourrais regarder Bill dans les yeux et avoir un semblant de conversation avec lui où il ne m'insulte pas.

- **T'as rencontré une fille ?** _reprend-t-il_.

- **Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

**- La tête que tu fais**.

Je lui souris et baisse la tête. Mais il est déterminé et il ne lâche pas le morceau.

- **Comment elle s'appelle ?**

**- Ben elle s'appelle Kym. Mais c'est rien, c'est juste une fille comme ça**.

- **Ah ! j'en ai connu beaucoup moi aussi, juste des filles comme ça à ton âge. Finalement, elles étaient plus importantes que ce que je croyais.**

**- Je suis en pause de copine.**

**- Comment ça ?**

Il fronce les sourcils. J'ai une certaine réticence à lui raconter ma vie sentimentale, mais après tout c'est mon père et naturellement, les parents aiment savoir ce genre de choses.

**- Parce que ma dernière copine était étouffante.**

**- Toutes les filles le sont, Tom.**

**- Pour l'instant je suis bien tout seul.**

Il hausse les épaules et m'adresse un sourire.

- **Tant mieux pour toi mon petit ! T'es encore tout jeune, c'est pas primordial de se lancer dans une grosse relation. Profite de la vie et paye-toi du bon temps de temps à autre avant d'être enchaîné à une femme.**

J'éclate de rire. J'ignore si son « _paye-toi du bon temps _» voulait dire quelque chose comme « _fait toi une petite minette par-ci par-là _», mais c'est comme ça que je l'interprète.

- **D'accord, je vais suivre tes conseils.**

**- J'ai toujours rêvé de t'entendre dire ça un jour ou l'autre**, _me déclare-t-il en se relevant_.

Je lève la tête vers lui et le suis des yeux, touché par ses paroles. Je crois que ce début de relation avec mon père ne s'annonce pas trop mal, en fait. Et j'en suis soulagé, moi qui avais si peur de ne pas m'entendre du tout avec lui !

- **Oh, j'imagine qu'il te faut de l'argent pour manger ce midi !** _se rappelle-t-il en fouillant dans ses poches_.

- **S'il te plait**.

Il me tend un billet de cinq dollars et ramasse mon bol vide pour le rincer et le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Wow.

- **Merci.**

**- Tu coûtes cher quand même !**

**- Désolé. Si tu préfère, je pourrais être anorexique. Parait qu'on ne sent pas trop le manque de bouffe, quand on boit beaucoup d'eau.**

Il éclate de rire et me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- **Non, mais j'aimerais bien que tu songes à te trouver un boulot. Je veux bien te payer des trucs, mais je ne travaille pas au plus haut salaire et je suis seul pour m'occuper de toi.**

**- Je sais. T'inquiète, je vais commencer à chercher bientôt.**

**- Parfait ! Me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne journée.**

**- Toi aussi**.

Puis il quitte rapidement la maison. Je fais pareil que lui après m'être brossé les dents et avoir fait mon sac. Je souhaite passer une belle journée. Il serait quand même temps, parce qu'au début de la semaine, c'était pas fameux.

[...]

En arrivant à l'école, je n'hésite plus à aller à rejoindre mes nouveaux copains. Ils m'accueillent avec un grand sourire et me mêlent rapidement à leur conversation. Curieusement, Carsy m'ignore et semble me faire la gueule. Je me dis tant mieux. La journée commence donc très bien.

Mon premier cours est histoire. Personnellement, je déteste ce cours. Parce qu'en réalité, de savoir tout ce qui s'est passé dans mon pays à tel date et à telle année ne m'apporte rien du tout. Mais – mystère de la vie – je suis très bon en histoire.

Pour l'instant, je suis seul avec Phil parce que Bill n'est toujours pas là. Probablement qu'il ne le sera pas de la journée, puisqu'il doit s'être envoyé en l'air tout la nuit. C'est sûr que ça crève, hm.

- **Je t'annonce officiellement que nous avons un exposé oral dans deux semaines !**

**- C'est une blague ?** _je soupire_.

- **Non. Mais comme je suis sympa, je t'intègre à mon équipe.**

**- C'est sur quoi ?**

**- L'immigration.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- ** Il y a qui dans ton équipe ?**

**- Toi, moi… et Bill…**

Puis il se tait et attend ma réaction. Honnêtement, ça ne me déplait pas tant que ça. Avant hier, j'aurais refusé son offre et préféré travailler seul. Mais l'échange que j'avais eu avec Bill hier me portait à croire que la situation avait changée et que je ne pouvais espérer que du positif de sa part.

- ** D'accord**, _dis-je simplement._

Phil arqua les sourcils et me fixa, étonné. Puis son air changea et il me regarda malicieusement. Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre que sa petite scène de « je suis en retard ! » d'hier était en fait un plan sadique pour me laisser seul avec Bill.

- ** Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?** _je lui demande, exaspéré_.

- **Parce que je savais qu'en te laissant seul avec lui il y aurait du changement. J'en conclus donc qu'il était différent ?** _s'enthousiasme-t-il_.

- **Je crois qu'il ne m'aurait pas adressé la parole si je n'avais pas eu à téléphoner mon meilleur ami.**

**- Oh**, _fit-il, déçu_. **Quelle a été sa réaction ?**

**- Quelque chose comme **« _tu prends mes potes pour des bouche-trous ?_ »

- **D'accord, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Mais ce n'est pas tout, sinon t'aurais pas accepté ma proposition.**

**- Non c'est pas tout**.

Il sourit largement et tape des mains. Un rien le rend heureux, apparemment. Tant mieux.

- ** Alors ?**

**- Je lui ai clairement dis que je n'avais pas l'intention de foutre la merde entre tout le monde, et il s'est en quelques sortes excusé.**

**- Explique-toi.**

**- Ben, c'est con, mais il m'a regardé dans les yeux. Et j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il était désolé.**

**- Hm, Bill ne regarde jamais dans les yeux les gens auxquels il ne fait pas confiance.**

**- Donc j'ai gagné sa confiance, c'est ça ? Il ne sera plus insultant et arrogant envers moi ?**

**- Il ne devrait pas. Mais laisse-le quand même aller à son rythme, monsieur est complexe.**

**- Je vois.**

Juste comme on parlait de lui, c'est à ce moment-là que Bill décide de faire son entrée en claquant la porte de la classe. Il salut gaiement le prof, qui ne daigne à peine s'occuper de lui, et nous rejoint.

- **Bonjour !**

Il tire une chaise vers notre table et s'assoit face à nous. Un large sourire orne ses lèvres et je me demande pour quelle raison. Oui, le sexe, ça comble, mais pas au point d'en jouir encore le lendemain matin.

- **Tu vas bien toi ce matin**, _constate aussi Phil_.

- **Mais j'ai pas le droit ?** _s'attriste-t-il en faisant soudainement la moue_.

- **Bien sûr que tu as le droit, idiot. C'est juste que c'est rare que tu souris autant le matin.**

**- Profites-en alors.**

Phil hausse les épaules, indifférent. Tandis que le bonheur de Bill ne m'indiffère pas, à moi. S'il va bien, tant mieux. J'ai encore plus de chances qu'il se montre sympathique envers moi plutôt que distant.

- **J'ai intégré Tom à notre équipe**, _l'informe Phil_.

- **Vraiment ?** _réplique Bill en pinçant les lèvres_.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me scrute du regard.

- **Sauf que si ça te dérange je bosse seul**, _je rajoute_.

- **T'es bien certain de ne pas être français ? Parce que tu nous aiderais vachement ! Tu pourrais carrément te taper l'exposé à toi tout seul et raconter à toute classe ce que c'est que d'immigrer aux États-Unis**, _dit-il en échappant un petit rire_.

- **Ça c'est ton job, Bill**.

Bill tourne précipitamment la tête vers lui et le dévisage d'un air particulièrement furieux, pour une raison que j'ignore complètement. Et que je ne connaîtrai certainement pas avant un bon moment.

- ** Non, là je trouve pas ça drôle**, _marmonne-t-il._

- **Bon, ne sois pas susceptible à ce point là !**

Phil soupire et Bill croise les bras. Je m'affaisse sur ma chaise et attend une conclusion, complètement mis à part.

- ** J'blaguais Tomas**, _reprend Bill_. **J'veux pas te rendre mal à l'aise avec ton identité européenne**.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire pour me faire comprendre qu'il blague encore et qu'il a comprit que je n'étais pas français du tout. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- ** Quelqu'un m'amène au Mcdo ce midi ?**_ demande-t-il généralement en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre des gens autour_.

- **Ma voiture est morte**, _grogne Phil_.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?**

**- Ben rien, je l'ai achetée pourrie ! Je suis encore entrain de la faire réparer. Sinon demande à Alexis.**

**- Je demanderai à Alexis.**

**- Ou à Tom. Tom à une voiture, non ?**

Phil se tourne vers moi et me fait un regard insistant. J'ai la légère impression qu'il tente de nous coller ensemble pour qu'on tisse un lien d'amitié le plus vite possible. Normal, à sa place je ne tolèrerais pas la situation longtemps non plus.

Puis Bill se tourne aussi vers moi, le regard plein d'espoir. Je lui adresse un petit sourire et hoche légèrement la tête. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il me demande silencieusement de l'amener bouffer au Mcdo ce midi.

- **Mais je te pais rien, hm. Je n'ai que cinq dollars de toute façon.**

**- Non c'est bon, Sabine m'a passé des sous ce matin. Tu viens avec nous Phil ?**

**- Ben pourquoi pas.**

**- Hm.**

Puis c'est silence. Bill s'affaisse légèrement sur la table et se saisit lâchement du cahier de Phil pour voir où il en est rendu dans l'exposé. J'ai la nette impression qu'il n'est vraiment pas du genre à bosser (dans n'importe quel cours) et que Phil s'en trouve réjouit de m'avoir à ses côtés puisque je semble plus utile que Bill. Tant mieux.

[...]

- **Je veux bien vous amener au Mcdo, mais où est-il ?**

**- T'as jamais été au Mcdo ?** _s'étonne Phil en fouillant dans mon coffre à gant à la recherche d'un bon cd._

- **C'est que ça fait même pas une semaine que je suis ici.**

**- Oh…**

Dans le rétroviseur, je vois Bill qui s'impatiente sur la banquette arrière. Il meurt de faim et grignote sa ceinture de sécurité. On attend Alexis, qui tarde à nous rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il s'assoit finalement avec Bill à l'arrière, Phil finit par choisir un cd de Rise Against et je démarre pour me rendre au Mcdo, ignorant toujours où il se trouve. Phil me donne les indications au fur et à mesure pendant que Bill papote tout seul à l'arrière. Alexis ne semble pas avoir envie de l'écouter.

**- Putain qu'ils sont mous ces sièges hein !**

**- Tourne à droiiiiiite.**

**- Tom, t'as une belle voiture. Est-elle vraiment à toi ?**

**- Ben il l'a pas volée j'imagine.**

**- Non, mais c'est qu'elle est neuve, quand même. T'es riche ?**

**- Non, elle est à ma mère.**

Ce n'est pas un mensonge. C'est la moitié d'un mensonge, disons. Puisque c'était la voiture à ma mère. Mais maintenant, elle est à moi. Simple héritage.

**- Ben ta mère elle va au boulot à pieds ?**

**- Elle a une autre voiture.**

Ça, c'est un mensonge, par contre. Je n'ai juste pas envie de parler de ma mère, et encore moins à lui. J'ai eu du mal à en parler à Phil et Alexis, alors Bill, c'est une toute autre chose.

**- Hm d'accord.**

**- C'est à gauche aux lumières.**

Depuis la mort de ma mère, j'ai une vraie dépendance au Mcdo. Elle ne m'y amenait jamais et je m'en fichais un peu puisque jamais je ne mangeais de malbouffe. Depuis qu'elle m'a quitté, lorsque juste l'idée de manger de la pizza m'écœurait, je filais manger au Mcdo.

Mais comme sortir de chez moi m'embêtait un peu, j'avais été jusqu'à demander au gérant du Mcdo le plus près de chez moi s'il était possible de songer à faire de la livraison. Cette merde de clown pour moi, c'est comme une drogue.

- **Putain Tomas… tu mange beaucoup…**

**- J'ai un problème de dépendance au Mcdo.**

**- T'es pas le seul**, _dit Phil en pointant Bill du doigt._

Bill a prit deux menus, comme moi et il s'empiffre déjà. Moi par contre, je prends mon temps pour manger, pour mieux digérer.

- **Alors là les mecs… faut m'expliquer un truc**, _commence Alexis en se calant dans sa chaise, bigmac dans les mains_.

- **Quoi ?**

**- Bill, t'es monté dans la voiture de Tomas…**

**- Ouais et ?**

**- Sans l'insulter**.

Bill rigole bêtement et lui adresse un petit sourire. Je souris aussi, amusé par la situation et le léger malaise que Bill semble avoir.

**- Il a un meilleur ami.**

**- Je sais, et alors ?**

**- Ben voilà.**

Alexis soupire et lève les yeux au plafond. La première chose que je remarque du vrai caractère de Bill, c'est qu'il est gamin. Mais c'est probablement dû à une raison que j'ignore, donc je ne peux pas juger.

**- Alors avoue-moi enfin que tu n'aimais pas Tomas juste parce que tu avais peur qu'il prenne ta place.**

**- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.**

**- Peu importe comme tu voyais la chose, ça revient au même. Allez, avoue !**

**- Hm. Peu importe mec.**

Alexis sourit, ravi et se redresse sur sa chaise. Bill semble complètement gêné par la situation et moi, ça m'amuse toujours autant de le voir d'une façon entièrement différente. Il prend son téléphone et commence à texter. Phil lève les yeux, ce doit être courant chez Bill de se défiler de la sorte.

- ** Donc Tom… comment tu trouve notre boulet ?**

**- Euh…**

**- Honnêtement. Tu peux dire qu'il est chiant, il le sait de toute façon.**

**- Je ne sais pas, je leur réponds avec franchise. Laissez-moi le temps d'apprendre à le connaître un peu…**

**- Ça va se faire très vite, crois-moi. Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?**

**- Il est immature, très immature ! Il est chaleureux avec les gens qui lui inspirent confiance et le chocolat est sa friandise préférée, sauf qu'il n'en mange pas souvent car il fait une intolérance au lactose.**

**- Vraiment ?**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Bill : il est recroquevillé sur sa chaise et fait mine de n'être uniquement concentré sur son téléphone alors que nous savons tous très bien qu'il écoute attentivement chacune de nos paroles.

- **Ouais et quand une crise lui vient, c'est presque drôle.**

**- Il se roule en boule, peu importe l'endroit où il est et il se met à chigner comme une petite fillette qu'il a mal au ventre et qu'il veut mourir.**

**- Mais une heure plus tard il reprend du chocolat.**

**- Vous exagérez**, _marmonne-t-il dans son coin_, **grignotant la même frite depuis plusieurs minutes. C'est une intolérance mineure, bande d'ignorants !**

**- Ça reste très drôle à regarder.**

**- Et si vous me parliez un peu de Tomas à la place de me ridiculiser en disant que je suis chaleureux et tout le tralala ? Vous me faites passer pour une mauviette !**

Bill tient-il réellement à l'image que je peux me faire de lui, ou est-ce que c'est juste pour faire son gros dur ? Alexis et Phil haussent les épaules et me jettent un regard dont je ne saisis pas réellement le sens.

- ** Quoi ?**

**- On ne connait pas beaucoup Tomas, en fait. Alors ce serait plutôt à lui-même de le faire.**

**- Mais je n'ai rien à vous dire.**

**- Ne serais-tu pas un peu timide ?**

**- Peut-être**, _je réponds en rougissant_.

Ils éclatent de rire et me font un sourire. C'est une évidence qui saute aux yeux. Je rêve du jour où je réussirai enfin à me débarrasser de ma timidité. C'est assez incommodant, parfois. Par exemple, lorsque je suis au lit avec une fille et qu'elle me demande – ou m'ordonne, plutôt – de lui faire l'amour oral. Ça c'est gênant. Hm, très gênant. Ok, c'est juste un exemple… juste comme ça. OU BIEN ! ou, quand le prof m'appelle pour que j'aille au tableau. Ouais, rien de plus gênant.

**- C'est tout mignon il est trop gêné !**

**- Mais arrêtez c'est pas mignon… c'est complètement désavantageant…**

**- Sur quels points ?**

**- Franchement, c'est évident : quand t'as du mal à dire bonjour à quelqu'un, ce doit être la mort de draguer une nana ! Tom est aux prises avec ça, j'imagine.**

**- Bill, tu pense à autre chose que les filles, parfois ?**

**- Absolument pas.**

**- Revenons-en à Tomas…**

**- Assez parlé de moi.**

Ils acquiescent tous silencieusement puis Bill retourne à son précieux téléphone.

- **T'as bien dormi Bill ?** _lui demande Alexis d'un air moqueur_.

- **J'ai pas dormi, j'ai baisé**.

Je m'étouffe avec ma boisson – _et je me dois de préciser que je semble être le seul à être surpris de sa réponse on ne peut plus directe_.

- **Combien de fois ?**

**- Ben écoute… on baisait, on s'arrêtait, on reprenait… à un moment, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir… la folle ! Elle me fait THE fellation, elle a bouffé ma bite comme une déchaînée, même mes couilles y sont passées ! J'lui ai dis** « _arrête salope j'vais m'évanouir ou bien tu vas t'étouffer avec !_ » **Elle me fourre un doigt dans le cul ! J'ai dis **« _AH! Là non c'est pas_… »

Je lui coupe la parole en m'étouffant pour de bon avec des frites. Les gars se jettent sur moi pour me ficher des claques dans le dos tandis que Bill, assit face à moi, se contente de me fixer d'un air ébahit et de me dire « _ben merde recrache ou tu vas crever, mec !_ ».

Lorsque je suis calmé et que j'ai tout l'attention des clients du Mcdo sur moi, Phil et Alexis reprennent lentement leur place, aux aguets, puis Bill reprend son récit là où il avait dû le laisser comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'était absolument pas de sa faute.

**- Mais elle voulait pas l'enlever alors je lui ai donné un coup de pied, puis sa mère a frappé à la porte de sa chambre pour nous demander de dormir parce que nous devions nous lever pour aller en cours dans une heure.**

Je comprends désormais pourquoi il avait l'air si comblé en cours d'histoire, ce matin.

- **Putain, ce que j'aimerais baiser toute la nuit comme toi !** _soupire Alexis_.

- **J'te prête Sandrine n'importe quand !**

**- Tu parle d'elle comme si elle était une pute**, _râle Phil_.

- **C'est pas ma petite copine officielle, c'est juste… un vide-couille. Et elle est d'accord avec ça alors… j'vous la prête quand vous voulez.**

**- Tomas, ne trouve tu pas tout ça dégueulasse ?**

**- Ben euh… il fait ce qu'il veut hein. Je m'en fiche pas mal moi, de sa vie sexuelle.**

**- Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui**, _soupire Bill en me désignant_.

Alexis s'en fiche déjà pas mal, d'après moi. Ce n'est que Phil qui doit s'en faire pour cette pauvre Sandrine et je peux comprendre ça. Aucune fille ne mérite d'être traitée comme un simple « vide-couille » sauf que bon… Bill fait bien ce qu'il veut et si Sandrine est malheureuse, qu'elle règle son problème elle-même.

Nous quittons le Mcdo dix minutes plus tard mais devons nous arrêter pour que Bill puisse s'acheter une glace un peu plus loin. En revenant à l'école, Sandrine lui saute dessus et commence à l'engueuler parce qu'elle l'attendait pour pouvoir manger, puisqu'apparemment c'était lui qui avait l'argent de leur déjeuner. J'apprends donc que de plus, Bill est légèrement menteur.

- **Mais Tomas m'a amené manger du Mcdo.**

**- Et moi ben j'ai rien mangé parce que t'es un putain de con !**

Il hausse les épaules et la snobe complètement. Alexis s'éloigne et Bill le suit, ayant certainement en tête l'envie de fuir cette folle de Sandrine. Sauf qu'elle nous suit, s'accrochant à son bras. Ça se voit, qu'il est irrité, mais c'est juste assez drôle. Il remarque je me fiche de lui, me fusille du regard.

- ** Tu viens encore chez moi, ce soir ? **_lui demande-t-elle_.

_Il la dévisage_.

- ** Non, je suis crevé Sandrine.**

**- Je peux venir chez toi, alors.**

**- Encore moins !** _souffle-t-il._

La cloche sonne et il semble complètement libéré d'un poids. Il s'accroche fortement à Phil et le suit jusqu'à son casier, jusqu'à la salle de classe. Juste une impression, comme ça, mais peut-être que Sandrine commence à lui tomber un peu, beaucoup sur les nerfs. Je dis ça comme ça.

[...]

- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce week-end ?**

Je redresse lentement la tête, quittant des yeux ma feuille d'anglais.

- **J'imagine que je devrai baiser**.

Je les fixe, perplexe. Phil tourne la tête vers moi et semble m'interroger du regard. Je secoue vaguement la tête et laisse tomber mon crayon sur la table.

- **Lucas vient me voir.**

**- Ton meilleur copain ?**

Je hoche la tête.

- **Dommage. Parce qu'on aurait put bosser sur notre projet d'histoire**.

Je hausse les épaules, indifférent. Bill fixe au loin et semble complètement ailleurs. Phil soupire, nous marmonne de laisser tomber et reprend le travail. Je me penche sur ma feuille et la scrute. J'en ai marre de travailler.

- **T'embête pas, Tomas. Fais comme moi : fais rien**, _me conseille Bill._

Je lève la tête vers lui.

- **Sauf qu'il faut faire des efforts pour réussir.**

**- Ah, ça se complique si tu as réellement l'intention de réussir ton année**.

Je rigole légèrement et secoue la tête. Il me fait un sourire puis appuie son menton sur ses poings, fixant Phil. Au bout d'un moment, il lève la tête vers lui et fronce les sourcils.

- ** Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas, à la place de me fixer ?**

**- Je suis lunatique, c'est tout. Tu le sais. Je pensais.**

**- Tu pensais à quoi ?**

**- Que la semaine prochaine, on pourrait aller chez toi pour faire cette merde de projet.**

Phil soupire.

- **Pourquoi c'est toujours chez moi ?**

**- Parce que chez moi on peut pas, c'est tout.**

**- Chez toi on peut, Tom ?** _me demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi_.

- **Bah…**

Je les fixes, ne sachant quoi répondre. Parce que je ne sais réellement pas si je peux les inviter chez moi. C'est pas comme Lucas, j'imagine. Puis je hausse les épaules et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'en sort qu'un faible souffle.

- **Tu ne sais pas ?**

**- Je l'ignore. C'est petit, chez moi…**

**- Elle est pourrie, ton excuse**, _se moque Bill._

- **Ben, c'est vrai. Faudrait que je demande à ton père.**

**- Fais donc ça ce soir, tu nous en reparleras demain.**

Je hoche la tête. Phil souffle pour se donner du courage, puis reprend encore une fois son travail. Bill se tourne vers sa table pour prendre sa feuille et la pose devant lui d'un air déterminé. Je le fixe, attendant de voir s'il va réellement s'y mettre. Il lève lentement les yeux vers moi, semblant attendre la même chose de ma part.

**- Vas-y, je lui dis.**

**- Nan, toi vas-y. J'ai du mal à me concentrer si tu me regarde comme ça, tu sais ?**

**- Pareil pour moi.**

**- Alors…**

Il penche la tête sur sa feuille et fait semblant de s'y focaliser. Je souris, secoue la tête et reprend mon travail là où je l'avais laissé. L'anglais, c'est pas la joie.

**Bill** – _17hrs00_

C'est mon gentil de frère qui vient me chercher après les cours. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour prendre le bus, j'ai égaré ma carte hier soir. Il fait genre « tu me fais chier et tu me dérange » mais dans le fond, Jeremy aime prendre soin de moi.

- ** Tu pourrais m'amener dîner chez Mcdo.**

**- Comme si tu n'y avais pas été ce midi**, _soupire-t-il._

- **Mais d'où sors-tu donc cette hypothèse ?** _je m'indigne_.

Il tend la main et fouille dans la poche de ma veste pour en ressortir une facture de chez Mcdo. Je lui souris, la reprend et la jette par la fenêtre.

- **Je sais pas comment elle a put atterrir là, je te dis.**

**- T'auras des problèmes de cholestérol, je m'en fiche.**

**- Regarde qui parle !**

Malgré tout, il tourne à gauche aux dernières lumières pour m'amener chez Mcdo. Je lui fais un câlin en sortant de la voiture, reconnaissant, mais il me repousse et commencer à râler. Mon frère n'est pas souvent heureux, de toute façon.

- **C'est juste des frites et un hamburger, idiot !**

**- Surveille tes paroles, pour moi c'est plus que ça.**

Pendant que nous mangeons, je fixe Jeremy d'un air complètement captivé et émerveillé, attendant qu'il me remarque. Mais il semble bien trop concentré sur son truc au poulet. Je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table, le faisant grogner. Il me trucide du regard, je lui offre un magnifique sourire.

- ** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_ soupire-t-il_.

- ** Que tu me portes un peu d'attention !** _je m'exaspère_.

- **Mais tu l'as, mon attention. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** _répète-t-il_.

- **T'as passé une belle journée ?**_ je lui demande gentiment_.

Il baisse les yeux un instant, souris puis relève le regard vers moi. J'accentue mon sourire, heureux d'avoir fait disparaître sa mauvaise humeur.

- ** C'était tranquille**, _me répond-t-il_.

- **Comment va machin ?**

**- Machin à un nom**, _soupire-t-il._

- **Je l'oublie toujours !**

**- Bien. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler**.

Je hausse les épaules.

- **Sabine va bien ?**_ rigole-t-il_.

- **Je sais pas**.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et rigole. Mon frère n'est pas comme moi : c'est un gentil gars fidèle qui ne sort avec quelqu'un que s'il est amoureux. Nous sommes différents sur plusieurs points. J'imagine que c'est ce qui cause nos nombreuses disputes. Néanmoins, je l'aime.

- ** T'as bien dormi ?**

**- Ouais…**

Il sourit. Il sait que je n'ai pas nécessairement « _dormi_ ».

- **Mais s'il te plait, c'est fini, dormir chez les gens la semaine. Je préfère lorsque tu es avec moi.**

**- T'as peur ? Faut que je te protège ?**

Il me tire la langue.

- **Non. C'est juste que je sais que quand tu passes la nuit ailleurs, tu ne dors pas. Que ce soit chez Sabine ou j'sais pas qui…**

**- Mh, sauf que lorsque je passe la nuit genre, chez Alexis, je ne couche pas avec lui, tu sais ?**

Il me dévisage.

- ** J'espère.**

J'éclate de rire et secoue la tête. Il me regarde bouffer, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embêter en lui donnant quelques coups de pieds sous la table.

- **T'as passé une belle journée ?** _me demande-t-il_.

Je hausse les épaules.

- **C'était ordinaire.**

**- Le français te pose toujours problème ?**

Je fronce les sourcils pendant un instant, réfléchis un peu.

- **Tu parles de Tomas ?**

**- Ouais, peu importe. Le nouveau.**

**- Non, ça va.**

Il hausse un sourcil, semblant ne pas y croire. Je hausse simplement les épaules et détourne le regard sur mon hamburger. Je sais qu'il sourit bêtement, ça m'énerve. Je ne veux pas voir son air de « je te l'avais dis qu'il devait être sympa ». Hm.

- ** Ah bon ? **_souffle-t-il_.

- **Ouais, bon.**

**- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

Je hausse à nouveau les épaules.

- **C'est juste que… il a un meilleur copain.**

**- Ah ouais… qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis, déjà ?**

**- Qu'il venait de Mars et qu'il n'avait pas d'amis**,_ je me moque_.

Il grogne et me lance un paquet de frites. Je les récupère une par une pour les manger. Pas de gaspillage, dans ma famille.

- **Il est sympa ?**

**- C'est un mec normal, j'imagine. Il est coincé, c'est tout**.

Il hoche la tête.

- ** Vous allez être copains ?**

**- Je sais pas, Jé. C'est pas important, qu'on le soit, ou pas. C'est juste un mec comme ça avec qui je dois bien m'entendre pour Phil et Alexis, c'est tout.**

**- C'est bon… je demande juste, petit chieur**.

Je le foudroie du regard, mais il sourit. Inatteignable, ce mec. Il termine rapidement son machin-au-poulet-qui-a-l'air-dégoûtant et je le regarde, ayant déjà terminé mon hamburger, sirotant mon coca.

- ** Tu sors ce soir ? **me demande-t-il en se levant, plateau en main.

- **Peut-être.**

**- Si oui, je ne te donne pas d'argent, en tous cas**.

Je grimace.

- **Pourquoi pas ?**

**- Je viens de te payer du Mcdo**.

Je le suis jusqu'à la voiture, lui grimpant quasiment sur le dos.

- **Tu sais que, de toute façon, tu devras m'en donner pour que je me paie une nouvelle carte de bus ?**

Il grogne.

- **Ouais. Mais sinon, je crois que pendant un mois, je ne te donnerai plus d'argent**, _dit-il en me poussant._

La gueule me tombe sur l'asphalte. Je reste planté devant la voiture, complètement outré. Il rigole. Il se trouve drôle. Ça l'est ? Je ne sais pas.

- **Pourquoi tant de mépris envers ton petit frère ? **_je lui demande en montant dans la voiture, toujours autant troublé_.

- **Je veux juste te pousser à te trouver un job.**

**- Un job genre QUOI ?**

- **J'en sais rien Bill. Qu'est-ce qui te plairait ?**

**- Euh, rien.**

Je croise les bras sur mon torse et baisse la tête. Il soupire et s'enfonce dans son siège. Je le boude, il fait chier.

- ** Bill…**

**- Ta gueule espèce de traître.**

**- Je fais ça parce que je t'aime et je veux t'apprendre à devenir responsable.**

**- J'veux rien savoir d'être responsable !** _m'énervai-je en décroisant les bras pour les lever au ciel_. **Je t'ai, t'es là pour moi !**

Il me lance un regard lourd de sens. Un regard qui veut dire « _tu crois vraiment que je le serai toujours ?_ ». Et ça fait mal. Parce que je suis convaincu qu'à mon frère, il ne lui arrivera jamais rien.

- ** Je suis juste prévoyant**, _ajoute-t-il, hésitant_.

- **Ta gueule. C'est tout. Ferme ta gueule.**

**- D'accord**, _soupire-t-il finalement_.

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. J'inspire profondément et me retiens pour ne pas craquer, penser à certaines choses. Sauf que c'est difficile d'arrêter de penser. J'y pense vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.


	7. Chapitre sept

_Voilà. C'est le tout dernier chapitre de terminé. Pour la suite, va falloir patienter un petit peu. Ahaha :)_

_Chapitre sept_

**Bill** – _onze septembre_.

Je suis assis à table entrain d'engloutir un bol de céréales. Mon frère est assit face à moi, mais ne me parle pas. J'imagine qu'il est fâché par le fait que je sois fâché contre lui.

Hier soir, je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre et je me suis couché tôt, parce que j'étais crevé. C'est pour cette raison que ce matin, j'ai le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de me rendre à l'école et d'affronter une immense journée de cours.

Nous sommes vendredi. J'adore les vendredis. Ça me met de bonne humeur ! Rien ne peut m'atteindre, le vendredi.

- _ Rentre tôt ce soir, on va te chercher du boulot_.

J'échappe ma cuiller dans mon bol, faisant gicler du lait sur la table. Ma mâchoire se décroche légèrement et je le fixe, un peu sous le choc. Rien ne peut m'atteindre, sauf ça.

- _T'as dis quoi ?_

_- Qu'on allait te chercher du boulot_, répète-t-il froidement, m'enlevant toute envie de répliquer.

- _Après les cours ? _je marmonne en plongeant les doigts dans mon bol pour reprendre ma cuiller.

- _Ouais, et tu te défile pas. Parce que je te punie, tu ne sortiras pas du week-end_.

Je me retiens de soupirer. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller chercher du boulot. Il le sait. Je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable. Je ne suis pas autonome. Je me demande même comment est-ce que j'arrive à prendre le bus tout seul.

- _Tu prendras le bus._

_- J'ai besoin d'argent, pour ça_.

Il me fusille du regard, je hausse les épaules.

- _ T'as qu'à me prêter ta voiture si t'es pas content._

_- T'as même pas le permis_, râle-t-il.

Je soupire et m'accoude à la table, appuyant ma tête sur mes mains. Jeremy termine rapidement son petit-déjeuner et sort de table le premier. Il disparaît dans sa chambre et lorsqu'il revient, je suis toujours devant mon bol de céréales. Elles sont molles. Plus envie de les bouffer.

- _ Tiens_, dit-il en déposant de la monnaie sur mon napperon.

- _ Merci._

Je compte rapidement et vois qu'il n'y en a que pour un seul trajet. Je le dévisage et tend la main vers lui, mais il m'ignore et se rend dans l'entrée. Je me retourne sur ma chaise et le regarde enfiler ses chaussures.

- _Comment est-ce que je reviens, idiot ?_

_- Je viendrai te chercher._

_- Et comment je bouffe, ce midi ?_

_- Fais-toi un sandwich, t'as deux mains_.

Il m'énerve doublement. Je me retiens de répliquer quelque chose de désagréable et le regarde partir. Il claque la porte. Je l'énerve doublement aussi, je suppose.

[...]

La journée s'annonce déjà beaucoup trop chaude. Je regrette déjà mon jean noir et j'ai déjà bêtement fichu ma veste dans mon sac. Je me dore la pilule au soleil en attendant mes copains – chose vraiment très rare, d'habitude c'est eux qui ont la chance de m'attendre.

Sabine arrive malheureusement la première et s'assoit avec moi sur mon bloc de béton. Elle se colle automatiquement contre moi, comme si c'était naturel, et doit s'attendre à ce que je lui rende son étreinte. Mais je ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux.

- _Euh, bonjour ?_ fait-elle. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ s'étonne-t-elle.

- _Je viens en cours, idiote._

_- C'est juste très rare_.

Je hausse les épaules. Elle se penche légèrement vers l'arrière et ferme les yeux pour profiter du soleil. Elle fait toujours tout comme moi, de toute façon.

- _T'as fais quoi hier soir ?_ me demande-t-elle après une petite minute de silence.

- _J'me suis engueulé avec mon frère alors j'ai dormis._

_- Hm. Et ce soir, tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu pourrais venir chez moi_.

Bien évidemment, il fallait qu'elle me le propose.

- _ Je sais pas, on verra._

_- Tu veux jamais_, grogne-t-elle.

- _Mais ce soir c'est différent, je suis occupé pour vrai_.

Ça sonnait légèrement comme « d'habitude j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de toi mais là, ce n'est pas un mensonge » mais tant pis. Elle semble l'avoir remarquer et ne réplique rien. Tant mieux. Je profite de son silence.

- _Je t'attendais, hier soir_, fait soudainement la voix d'Alexis.

Je me redresse légèrement et le vois planté devant moi, les bras croisés, l'air fâché. Je tente un petit sourire mais il ne me le rend pas.

- _Désolé, petit problème avec Jeremy._

_- Oh, d'accord._

_- T'es pas avec Phil ?_ je m'étonne.

D'habitude, ils sont toujours ensemble, le matin. Il hausse les épaules et détourne le regard.

- _Je suis passé chez lui pour le prendre, mais il est malade, apparemment. Il dégueulait._

_- Arf._

J'ai un frisson de dégout. Pauvre petit Philippe. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas son virus. Je suis toujours collé sur lui.

- _D'ailleurs, ça me surprendrait pas de l'avoir aussi_, soupire Alexis.

- _ Hm, idem._

_- Je sens qu'on va passer un super fin de semaine !_

Je rigole et descends du bloc de béton. Sabine récupère son sac et fait comme moi. J'échange un regard de désespoir avec Alexis, mais il hausse simplement les épaules. Nous n'y pouvons rien, si elle est accro à moi.

- _ Donc, comme Phil n'est pas là, tu vas veiller sur Tomas en classe ?_

_- Oh, euh… ah… J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop compliqué, comme mec,_ je soupire.

- _S'il te plait, ne le perds pas dans les couloirs non plus._

_- Mais non, voyons !_

Il me fait un petit sourire en coin et secoue la tête. Je sais qu'il ne me fait pas confiance, mais je n'ai quand même pas l'intention d'égarer ce pauvre petit. Ce serait cruel… très.

Je le vois qui arrive au loin et décide d'aller le rejoindre pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle et l'informer d'une potentielle envie de vomir. Il est très probable qu'il aille lui aussi attrapé le virus de notre cher Philippe adoré.

- _Salut Bill,_ dit-il en me souriant légèrement.

- _Phil n'est pas là aujourd'hui, t'es coincé avec moi en cours. Et tu pourrais avoir envie de gerber partout_.

Il me dévisage légèrement et me fait comprendre qu'il ne saisit pas le sens de mes paroles. Je soupire et secoue la tête, lui indique je le lui expliquerai plus tard. Il rigole doucement.

- _ T'es coincé avec moi._

_- C'est toi qui es coincé avec moi_, je rectifie.

- _On est coincés ensemble_.

Je hoche la tête et lui sourit. Il passe devant moi pour aller voir Alexis, je le suis. En le voyant, Alexis lui sourit et se rapproche de nous.

- _Hey Tom… si Bill est trop chiant, tu peux le lui dire, tu sais ?_

_- Ça devrait aller, je crois._

_- C'est que c'est pénible de passer une journée entière avec lui, _l'informe-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. La cloche sonne et alors que j'allais m'emparer de Tomas pour le traîner jusqu'à son casier, je suis happé par Sabine, qui m'embrasse goulument avant de partir pour son premier cours. Je la repousse doucement et grogne contre elle, mais elle en fait abstraction et repart en me souriant. Tom rigole à mes côtés.

- _ Par contre si tu te fous de ma gueule, débrouille-toi tout seul._

_- Non, c'est bon._

Je l'accompagne à son casier, il m'accompagne au mien et nous montons en cours d'histoire. Il prend la place de Phil et s'écrase sur la table. Je l'imite, il me sourit et rigole doucement.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Tu fais comme moi._

_- Je ne fais pas comme toi_, je soupire.

Il hoche la tête. Je tends le bras et lui et lui frappe l'épaule. Il grimace légèrement se redresse pour frotter son bras.

- _ C'était douloureux ?_ je lui demande.

- _Oui. J'ai les os sensibles_.

Je le dévisage, perplexe. J'ai, face à moi, un pauvre petit adolescent sensible et coquet. Ça me fait rire, mais il fronce les sourcils, semblant vexé.

- _ Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de méchant ?_

_- Je suis sensible pour vrai. J'aurai un bleu, à cause de toi…_

J'éclate inconsciemment de rire, un peu étonné de sa fragilité. Il me fixe froidement et se laisse à nouveau tomber sur la table, fixant le devant de la classe. Je m'adosse au mur et le fixe, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- _ Tomas… t'es fâché ?_

_- Mais non mais… mais refais plus ça !_

_- T'es susceptible._

_- Ben ouais. Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? C'est toi qui m'imitais, je te ferai remarquer_.

Je hausse les épaules, m'en fichant un peu. La prof s'approche de nous et se penche sur notre table. Tomas se redresse doucement et ouvre son cahier pour faire genre il était sur le point de commencer à travailler. Ça me fait sourire.

- _Philippe n'est pas là ?_ s'informe-t-elle.

- _ Il a la gerbe. Mais tout va bien, Tomas et moi on se débrouille._

_- Vous serez prêts dans deux semaines ?_ soupire-t-elle.

- _Faites-moi donc un peu confiance, madame ! Je m'occupe de tout._

_- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, Bill_, dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle me lance un regard inquiet, comme si je n'étais pas à mon affaire, et retourne à son bureau. Tomas repousse ses livres et se laisser tomber contre sa chaise. Il croise les bras contre son torse et tourne la tête vers moi.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _me demande-t-il.

- _La question serait plus « par quoi on commence ? »_

_- Par le début._

_- Je sais, j'suis pas si con._

_- Alors qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de commencer ?_

Je lui souris. Nous échangeons un petit regard entendu.

- _Phil ne ferait certainement pas les choses de la même façon que nous_.

Il hoche la tête. Je soupire et cogne ma tête contre le mur. Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans cette salle de classe pendant une heure à ne rien faire.

- _On sort du cours ?_ je lui propose.

- _Comment ?_

_- On dit que t'as mal au cœur mais que tu ne sais pas où sont les toilettes._

_- Ça marche ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien_, je soupire.

Il hausse les épaules et fixe la table. Je me redresse sur ma chaise et me rapproche de lui.

- _ Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer._

_- Si on se fait coincer ?_ s'inquiète-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- _On se fera coincer_.

Il secoue vivement la tête d'un air déterminé.

- _Je ne peux pas_.

En plus d'être coquet et sensible il n'est pas très intrépide. Je soupire et commence à me lever. Il me suit du regard et attend de savoir ce que je fais.

- _Moi je me casse. Emmerde-toi tout seul_.

Il hausse les épaules.

- _J'm'en fiche, j'vais faire une sieste_.

Je le considère pendant un instant.

- _Tu vas rester seul ?_

_- Ouais_.

Alors que j'allais partir, le visage d'Alexis m'apparait et ses paroles me reviennent en tête. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Si jamais il a envie de pisser – ou de vomir, hm – il va devoir y aller avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas. Mais ce qui me titille le plus, c'est le fait qu'Alexis puisse m'en vouloir de l'avoir aussi lâchement abandonné.

Je soupire et retourne m'assoir à côté de lui. Il secoue la tête et se tourne vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- _Tu ne pars pas ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas rester seul._

Il me regarde, surprit et fronce les sourcils. Je hausse les épaules et m'adosse à nouveau contre le mur. Il se tourne complètement vers moi et me fixe.

- _ Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?_ je lui demande.

- _ T'es pas obligé de rester, je peux me débrouiller tout seul._

_- Lilou compte sur moi._

_- Tu vas me suivre partout ?_

Je secoue la tête.

- _C'est toi qui va me suivre._

Il rigole.

- _ Mais si je n'en ai pas envie ?_

Je hausse les épaules.

- _C'est ton problème, tu ne peux même pas aller pisser tout seul._

_- Je vais bien finir par trouver les toilettes_…

Je rigole. Il fouille dans ses cahiers pour en sortir une feuille de cartable qu'il glisse vers moi, puis me tend un stylo.

- _ Fais-moi un plan_.

Je prends son stylo et rapproche la feuille.

- _À partir de où ?_

_- L'entrée principale._

_- Ok…_

Il se rapproche et se penche sur moi pendant que je lui dessine son plan. J'ai presque envie de ne pas lui faire le bon chemin. Ça pourrait être drôle, mais juste pour moi. Parce que je dois avouer qu'il est relativement assez facile de se perdre dans cette école et les quelques fois où je m'y suis égaré, je n'ai pas rigolé. Du tout.

- _Tu me fais le bon chemin, là ?_ semble-t-il s'inquiéter.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en ferais un faux ?_

Il hausse les épaules et lève la tête vers moi.

- _ Parce que tu m'aimes pas_.

Je soupire et laisse tomber le stylo sur la table. Je n'ai pas terminé le plan, mais je lui redonne tout de même la feuille et me laisse glisser contre le dossier de ma chaise, les bras croisés. Il s'empare de la feuille, réticent, et attend que je prenne la parole.

- _Où t'as été cherché ça ?_

_- Je suppose, c'est tout. Pas que tu m'aime pas, je sais mais bon… tu me porte pas dans ton cœur quoi…_

Il baisse la tête et fixe son regard sur la feuille dont il s'amuse à plier et à déchirer les coins. Je le fixe, désespéré, ne sachant quoi lui dire pour que les choses soient mises au clair pour de bon entre nous deux. J'inspire profondément avant de prendre la parole.

- _C'est pas que je t'aime pas, Tomas. Si vraiment tu ne me plaisais pas, je n'aurais pas été au Mcdo avec toi, hier midi_.

Je le vois sourire légèrement.

- _ C'est juste que… on ne se connait pas. Laisse-moi apprendre à te connaître, au moins…_

_- Je sais. Je comprends que tu n'accorde pas ta confiance aux gens tout de suite, tu dois avoir tes raisons et c'est bien comme ça. Je voudrais juste être certain que tu aies compris le fait que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te piquer tes amis ou quoi que ce soit… Et j'veux pas être un boulet pour toi_.

Je saisis rapidement le sens de ses paroles.

- _Si tu crois le contraire, ça ne me dérange pas du tout d'avoir à te traîner partout avec moi aujourd'hui. Je sais que j'ai été con cette semaine, je n'aurais pas dû. Alors oublies, tu veux ?_

Il hoche légèrement la tête.

- _ Pour apprendre à connaître une personne il faut la côtoyer, non ?_

Il lève enfin le regard vers moi et me sourit avant de hocher la tête. Je lui rends son sourire.

- _Parle-moi de toi_, me dit-il.

- _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de moi_, je m'empresse de répliquer.

C'est que, justement, on ne se connait pas encore assez pour que je lui parle vraiment de moi.

- _Ça se fait tout seul, apprendre à connaitre quelqu'un_, lui dis-je alors.

- _Ah bon ?_

Je hoche la tête.

- _Ok, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra_.

On se sourit, puis je reprends la feuille pour terminer mon sympathique petit plan des toilettes. Il me regarde faire puis, au bout d'un moment, se redresse sur sa chaise.

- _J'ai envie de vomir, tu me les montre, en vrai ?_

**_Tom_ - L'heure où ma générosité fait des heureux.**

- _Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça aussi tôt…_

Alexis nous fixe, ébahit. Bill n'avait rien à manger, et pas d'argent. Je lui partage mon déjeuner. Je lui laisse le poulet parce qu'il n'aime pas la salade, et il a sa propre paille dans mon berlingot de lait. Partager ne me dérange pas.

- _Je ne l'aurais pas laissé crever de faim._

_- C'est ce qu'il fait presque chaque midi, pourtant_.

Je regarde Bill. Il fait mine de rien et pige dans mon assiette avec ses doigts. Lorsque j'ai terminé ma salade, je lui donne ma fourchette et me laisse glisser contre ma chaise. Il rapproche l'assiette de lui pour se gaver.

- _À ce que je vois, vous vous entendez plutôt bien ! _se réjouit Alexis.

- _ Ça te plait ?_ sourit Bill.

Alexis hoche la tête. Je lui souris. La copine de Bill s'approche de nous et s'assoit à côté de lui. Il l'ignore, alors qu'elle se serre contre lui, et nous regarde d'un air désespéré. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne la quitte pas s'il ne l'aime pas.

- _Tu piques la bouffe du nouveau ?_ soupire-t-elle en posant son regard sur moi.

- _Je ne pique rien à personne_, précise-t-il. _Il partage parce qu'il est gentil, c'est tout._

_- C'est vrai ?_ demande-t-elle en s'adressant plus précisément à moi.

- _ Oui. De toute façon, je n'avais pas si faim…_

_- Mh._

Elle hausse un sourcil, perplexe. J'ai l'impression que cette fille ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Pourtant, c'est à peu près la première fois que je lui adresse la parole. Bill la repousse complètement, agacé.

- _Laisse-moi respirer un peu_, grogne-t-il.

Elle soupire.

- _ Désolé d'avoir envie d'être un peu avec toi…_

_- J'ai besoin d'espace, Sabine. Tu le sais !_

Personne n'ose parler et intervenir. Personnellement, je trouve que la façon dont Bill lui parle est gênante. À la place de Sabine, j'aurais tendance à me sentir un peu conne et plutôt humiliée. Je ne m'attarderais pas à lui s'il me traitait de la sorte. Mais ce n'est que mon avis. Après, je ne sais pas grand-chose de leur relation.

- _Ce soir t'es libre ?_

_- Non._

_- D'habitude le vendredi tu l'es toujours._

Il soupire d'agacement, lève les yeux au plafond. Sabine se penche un peu plus vers lui, attendant son excuse.

- _Je le suis. Mais pas toujours pour la même personne. C'est comme ça._

_- Tu vas faire quoi ?_

_- Ça te regarde pas_.

Elle lève légèrement les mains et semble retenir son souffle. D'après moi, elle abandonne. Elle reste assise, silencieuse et de trop pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Bill arrive à l'ignorer royalement, continuant de bouffer le contenu restant de mon assiette.

- _Ok c'est bon, j'vais pas te faire chier plus longtemps._

_- Hm c'est bon_.

Il lui fait un petit geste de la main, le regard rivé sur l'assiette.

- _Quel con_, grogne-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Puis elle s'éloigne en balançant exagérément son postérieur de droite à gauche. Alexis pouffe légèrement, retenant un fou rire. Bill a un petit sourire en coin et secoue doucement la tête.

- _ Bill, je persiste à croire que…_

_- Ta gueule Lilou._

_- Ok._

Alexis est le deuxième à terminer son déjeuner. Nous attendons que Bill termine à son tour pour quitter la cafétéria et aller se poser dehors pour le reste de la pause de midi. Bill nous attire sous un arbre avec lui sous prétexte qu'au soleil, il a trop chaud. C'est ça, porter des vêtements sombres lorsqu'il fait beau.

- _Alors, vous comptez faire quoi ce week-end ?_

_- Je suis libre à partir de demain matin, si tu le désire. Ou ce soir très tard… tu m'invite chez toi ?_

Je rigole alors qu'Alexis lève les yeux au ciel.

- _Pourquoi tu vas pas chez Sabine ? Elle t'a invité, il me semble._

_- Laisse-moi rire ! Pas envie d'être avec elle ce soir._

Alexis hausse les épaules.

- _Et toi Tomas, tu vas faire quoi ?_

_- Lucas vient chez moi ce soir._

_- Oh._

Il hoche la tête et me sourit. Bill s'étire avec exagération et rampe jusqu'au tronc d'arbre pour s'y adosser. Il m'adresse un petit sourire. Je crois qu'il aime m'entendre parler de Lucas.

- _ Et vous allez faire quoi ?_

_- Ben j'en sais rien… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, ici ?_

Bill détourne le regard, l'air de dire « _putain, me demande pas !_ » et Alexis soupire, semblant réfléchir.

- _Ya… ben, ya…_

_- C'est Manhattan… je croyais que c'était toujours plus divertissant que Brooklyn, non ?_

_- Ça dépend, en fait_, intervint Bill. _Si t'es un cool et que tu te la pète, si t'en as envie, tu peux toujours essayer d'aller dans un club._

_- Mais j'ai que…_

_- Mais t'es trop jeune, justement. Donc tu peux aller voir les jeunes se faire mettre à la porte. C'est tout aussi amusant._

Légèrement perplexe, je hoche la tête et je tente un sourire. Ils éclatent alors de rire, et je comprends qu'ils se sont foutus de ma gueule.

- _Sérieusement Tomas, si tu te cherche quelque chose à faire, tu n'as qu'à sortir et te promener un peu. Tu vas vite trouver._

_- Ah, ben d'accord._

_- Sinon, tu sais où nous trouver._

_- Aux danseuses, _rajoute Bill.

J'éclate de rire et j'entraîne Bill avec moi, alors qu'Alexis reste sérieux, voir désespéré. Bill tente de le pousser à rire en lui donnant quelques petits coups de coude dans les côtes, mais il ne fait que soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. Ce doit être parce qu'il est un habitué des blagues pas drôles de Bill.

- _ Oh Lilou, pourquoi tu rigole jamais ?_

_- Euh, parce que tes blagues sont nulles ?_

_- Mh, c'est bon, ta gueule._

Un silence plutôt gênant s'installe, et j'ai l'impression que seuls Bill ou Alexis pourront le casser. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et ferme les yeux, sachant déjà que le silence durera plutôt longtemps.

- _ Hé Tomas… si tu nous parlais un peu de Lucas, mh ?_ fait Bill après plusieurs minutes.

J'ouvre les yeux et tourne lentement la tête en sa direction. Il me fixe avec un énorme sourire.

- _ Sa vie est tout aussi inintéressante que la mienne_, je rigole.

- _ Ben si c'est comme ça, jamais j'irai vivre à Brooklyn_, soupire-t-il.

- _ Mh, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je ne trouve pas que Manhattan soit tellement palpitant._

_- Je sais. Moi aussi, je m'emmerde un peu. C'est Alexis et Phil qui veulent jamais rien faire_…

Alexis soupire à nouveau et finit par se laisser tomber contre le sol pour s'y allonger. Bill tourne la tête vers lui et l'observe pendant quelques secondes, se mordillant la lèvre. J'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose entre eux. Mais même si je leur demande, ils ne me répondront pas.

Il repose les yeux sur moi et hausse les épaules. Je le vois à l'envers, mais je suis trop bien pour me redresser. Il me sourit – je crois que c'est un sourire – et me murmure quelque chose. Mais je ne comprends pas. Je fronce le nez et lève légèrement le menton. Il soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et se rapproche légèrement de moi.

- _ Il est déprimé_, répète-t-il.

- _ Pourquoi ?_

_- Ça, j'en sais rien_, souffle-t-il en s'éloignant pour retourner s'adosser contre l'arbre.

Je me redresse finalement sur les coudes pour observer Alexis. Je ne sais pas s'il sent mon regard sur lui, mais il semble avoir l'esprit agité. Je finis par hausser moi aussi les épaules, puis je me laisse retomber en échappant un long soupir. Je me sens de trop en songeant au fait qu'Alexis aurait peut-être aimé se confier à Bill mais que je l'en empêche par ma présence. Je me demande si un jour seulement, je pourrai me sentir à ma place, ici.

**L'heure Lucas Flint.**

Je suis assis sur les escaliers à l'extérieur et je suis au téléphone avec Lucas. Lui non plus, il ne trouve pas la maison de mon père. Il s'est perdu. C'est qu'elle n'est pas facile à trouver, cette maison !

- _ Et maintenant, t'es où ?_

_- Euh… Riverside. Y'a une rivière et…_

_- T'es dans le champ,_ je le coupe_._

_- Non, dans la rivière ! (ndla : avouez elle était bonne celle-là ! Non ? ok, out..)_

Je soupire.

- _ Sors de là Lucas._

_- Viens me rejoindre, je suis trop perdu_.

Mon père sort sur le perron, les mains sur les hanches et fixe l'horizon en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Je me retourne vers lui et hausse les épaules.

- _P'pa… Lucas s'est perdu_.

Il me sourit, retient un petit rire.

- _Où il est ?_

_- Sur Riverside._

_- Ben va le chercher_, me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- _Mais j'ignore où c'est !_ je m'exaspère.

- _ Tu pars à ta droite_, commence-t-il avec les gestes, _jusqu'à ce que tu tombes sur la 35e. Tu la descends, et t'arrive sur Riverside. Là, tu le trouve_.

Je le fixe, perplexe. Je suis capable de m'égarer. Lucas s'impatiente, à l'autre bout du fil, et il commence à me hurler dans l'oreille qu'il en a marre d'attendre après moi et qu'il veut rentrer.

- _ Bon, t'as pas bougé ?_

_- Tu veux que j'aille OÙ, connard !_

_- Attend-moi, j'arrive._

_- Dépêche-toi._

Je raccroche et me relève. Mon père me pointe la droite. Je rentre prendre mes chaussures et pars à pied à sa recherche. Pas nécessaire de gaspiller de l'essence pour ça. Boulet, mon meilleur ami.

Je le retrouve après quinze minutes de marche. Il est arrêté sur le bord de la route et il est penché sur la barrière qui empêche les cons comme lui de tomber dans l'eau. Je m'approche de lui et pose délicatement ma main dans son dos. Il sursaute et se redresse rapidement.

- _CONNARD ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Meurs !_

Alors que je me mets à rire, ses traits se durcissent. Ses sourcils se froncent, et j'ai à peine le temps de prendre conscience de son poing qui se lève, qu'il me l'écrase sur la gueule.

- _ HA !_

Mes genoux flanchent et je tombe contre la barrière, m'y agrippant pour ne pas m'affaler sur le sol. Je geins comme une petite fille, la main plaquée sur la mâchoire.

- _Salopard… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? _ma voix se brise.

- _ Je te le devais_, dit-il avec une pointe de rire dans la voix.

- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ je souffle difficilement.

- _Tu m'as ENCORE traité de pédale._

Il passe doucement ses bras sous les miens pour m'aider à me relever et je me laisse faire, un peu sous le choc. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à me faire tenir sur mes pieds, il m'attire dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui.

- ****_Désolé hein. Je t'aime, tu sais ?_

Je me laisse tomber contre lui.

- _ Une gifle aurait suffi_.

Il me tapote doucement le dos.

- _Allez, mon pauvre petit, amène-moi chez papa Moore._

_- Mh._

Je monte lentement dans sa voiture, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il me sourit comme si rien ne venait de se passer, puis démarre. Je m'affale sur mon siège et touche délicatement ma joue. Je le déteste.

- _Par où on va ?_

[...]

- _ Ben putain la chambre rose_, soupire Lucas en laissant tomber son sac sur mon lit.

- _Ça fait style_, je marmonne en bougeant mon sac de poids congelés sur ma mâchoire.

Il fait lentement le tour de ma chambre, amusé, et je le regarde faire. Il semble lui aussi remarquer le manque d'espace comparativement à la chambre que j'avais chez ma mère. Mais ce qui, apparemment, le frappe le plus, c'est la couleur des murs.

- _ Comment tu le vis ?_

_- Bah écoute… j'imagine qu'on finit par en faire abstraction. C'est qu'une couleur, après tout. J'vais pas virer gay pour ça._

_- Tom…_

Il soupire et se laisse tomber sur mon lit.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Je parlais pas de ça._

_- Oh._

Il s'étire et prend la photo de ma mère et moi, posée sur ma table de chevet. Je le considère pendant un instant avant de le rejoindre sur mon lit. Je lui prends doucement la photo des mains et passe lentement mes doigts sur le visage de ma mère.

- _ Ça…_

_- Oui… c'est pas trop difficile d'être ici ?_

- _ Ben c'est sûr que… que je le veuille ou non, je dois m'y habituer. Vous me manquez… sauf Carsy_.

Il rigole légèrement.

- _ Mais j'imagine qu'après une semaine, niveau copains c'est pas trop mal ?_

_- Hm, ça va. J'ai rencontré des gens sympas_.

Il hoche la tête et me sourit. Je sais qu'au fond, ça lui fait mal, tout ça. Il a probablement peur qu'à la longue je le remplace, que j'arrête de l'appeler, qu'on arrête de se voir et qu'il devienne de moins en moins important pour moi puisque j'aurai d'autres amis.

- _Hm… Tu sais Lucas…_

_- Hé !_

Je suis coupé par la brusque entrée de mon père dans ma chambre. Nous nous tournons lentement vers lui, à la fois surpris et frustrés d'être si bêtement dérangés. Je regarde mon père avec insistance, silencieux, attendant qu'il se lance. Il semble soudainement gêné.

- _ Euh, Tomas._

_- Oui ?_

_- Je sors._

_- Ah, ben ok… tu rentres tard ?_

_- Probablement pas. Vous sortez ?_

Je consulte Lucas du regard. Il hausse les épaules.

- _Sûrement._

_- D'accord. Ben dans ce cas… bonne soirée. Vous ne rentrez pas trop tard, hm ?_

_- Non… non. Bonne soirée papa._

Il me sourit.

- _Bye._

Il sourit à Lucas, je lui fais un petit signe de la main, puis il quitte ma chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Lucas et moi restons silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la porte d'entrée claquer, puis il échappe un long soupir.

- _Il a l'air quand même sympa, ton père._

Je hoche la tête.

- _ Comment il s'appelle, déjà ?_

_- Jeremiah._

Il hoche la tête à son tour.

- _Et vous vous entendez bien ?_

_- Bah… pour l'instant, moyennement. Disons que… on apprend à se connaitre._

_- Tu l'as pas vu souvent, hein ?_

_- La dernière fois j'étais gosse. Ma mère et lui, ils s'entendaient pas vraiment_…

- _Je vois._

Un silence presque gênant s'impose entre nous deux. Je trouve ça étrange d'être là avec Lucas. À Manhattan, dans une chambre rose chez mon père. C'est plutôt négatif, comme sensation. Je n'aime pas ça. Je voudrais retrouver mon ancienne chambre barbouillée, dans la maison de maman, avec mes anciens copains. Mes vrais copains. Lucas pose doucement une main sur mon épaule.

- _T'es sûr que ça va ?_

Je tourne lentement la tête vers lui et pose mon regard dans le sien. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, alors je hausse les épaules.

- _Tu sais, je crois que c'est normal, Tomas. Ce serait presqu'impossible que tu te sois sentis bien tout de suite après avoir aménagé chez ton père. C'est brusque comme changement…_

_- C'est pas que je sois mal, ici… c'est juste… vraiment différent. Mon père sait pas comment être père… il m'oublie, on parle à peine, il a rien de pareil que maman…_

_- Mais ça c'est normal… il n'a jamais été père. Il ne peut pas être exactement le même que ta mère, tu le sais bien. Laisse-lui le temps de te comprendre, de s'adapter à toi… pareil pour toi._

_- Je déteste ça._

Il soupire doucement et secoue la tête. On dirait que c'est tout aussi difficile pour lui que pour moi d'en parler. J'essaie de me mettre à sa place, et je peux comprendre que ce soit dur pour lui aussi de me laisser partir comme ça. Lucas est plus qu'un meilleur ami, il est comme un frère, pour moi.

- _ Tom ?_

Je lève la tête vers lui, il baisse les yeux.

- _J'voudrais pas avoir l'air du mec chiant, possessif et tout, sauf que je… j'ai un peu… peur, en quelques sortes qu'à la longue, ben tu me remplace_.

Je souris légèrement, j'avais vu juste. Il pose un regard soucieux sur moi.

- _ Ça fait chiant et possessif, c'est ça ? _s'inquiète-t-il.

- _Pas du tout. Justement, je voulais te dire que peu importe ce qui se passera ici, c'est toi mon meilleur ami, hein. J'veux pas que tu crois que je pourrais t'oublier._

_- Okay, Tomas le chat_.

Je lève les yeux, exaspéré par ce petit surnom. Il me le donne depuis qu'on est gosses. Je n'ai rien contre les chats, sauf que ça fait un peu… c'est bizarre. Lucas ne s'en lassera jamais.

- _Bon, ça fait, les confidences._

_- Mh, on va pas se mettre à chialer non plus !_ je dis en me redressant vivement.

- _Ouais. On n'est pas des pédales_, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Je pose le sac de petits poids congelés sur mon lit et touche ma mâchoire du bout des doigts. C'est douloureux. Lucas me regarde du coin de l'œil, n'ose pas trop rire.

- _ Ça enfle, hm._

_- Va chier…_

_- Hé, tu m'as cherché !_

_- T'as qu'à te faire une copine…_

_- C'est vraiment juste pour ça que vous me faites chier ?_

_- Ouais._

Il hoche lentement la tête, puis se lève à son tour. Il me suit lorsque je sors de ma chambre et, surpris, je le regarde dévaler l'escalier et sortir de la maison. Je le suis curieux, et le regarde mi-stupéfait, mi-honteux, se mettre à gueuler sur le trottoir « QUI VEUT ÊTRE MA COPINE ? » Je referme lentement la porte d'entrée, la verrouille, et pars me cacher dans la cuisine. Sacré Lucas.


	8. Chapitre huit

**Chapitre huit**

**Tomas – onze septembre**.

Lucas a décidé que nous allions nous régaler au Mcdo, pour faire changement – enfin, je parle pour moi. Ses parents ne le laissent pas, ou presque, manger du fast-food. Parce que s'ils tiennent un café de snobinards, c'est qu'ils ont la personnalité qui vient avec et ils ne veulent pas que leur fils devienne comme n'importe quel autre adolescent banal. Moi, par exemple. Et ça le tue, car il voudrait être comme n'importe qui d'autre de son âge.

- Je te le paie, _m'assure-t-il en poussant la porte_.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas pauvre, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Laisse-moi remercier mon hôte comme j'en ai envie.

Je hausse les épaules, je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Il lâche la porte devant moi et la laisse se refermer sur ma gueule. Parfois, je dois me trouver des raisons de l'aimer quand même (et j'en cherche longtemps).

- Wow, il est classe le Mcdo de Manhattan, _s'étonne-t-il en s'avança vers les files d'attente_.

- Pas plus que ceux de Brooklyn, je trouve.

- Ouais, toi t'es con. Bon, tu mange quoi mon petit pouilleux ? _dit-il en me tirant une dread_.

Je pousse sa main et lui frappe l'épaule. Ils en ont tous contre mes cheveux.

- Même chose que d'habitude.

- Même chose que d'habitude, _grogne-t-il en m'imitant pitoyablement_. Tu sais pas dire 'Bigmac' comme tout le monde ?

- Non, je sais pas.

Il soupire et commence à fouiller dans ses poches pour de l'argent tandis que moi, mon attention se porte plutôt vers les portes d'entrée, où je crois reconnaître l'éternelle voix énervante de Bill lorsqu'il se plaint.

Et c'est bien lui. Il gueule contre quelqu'un qui m'est inconnu, râle qu'il n'en a pas envie et que ça le fait chier. Mais il avance tout de même vers nous et lorsqu'il lève la tête et qu'il me voit, il semble se figer. Et je me demande réellement pourquoi, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Hey Bill.

- Salut Tomas.

Lucas se retourne brusquement, se sentant interpellé sans même que son nom ait été prononcé. Bill se tourne vers son inconnu et lui lance un regard qui semble lui dire de ficher le camp, mais il reste là.

- Fiche-moi la paix c'est bon, je sais commander seul.

- Petit con.

- Donne-moi l'argent.

Il lui donne quelques billets et s'éloigne pour aller s'assoir à une table. Bill me sourit comme si rien d'étrange ne venait de se passer et se range dans la file à ma suite. Lucas le fixe comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et commence à me pousser subtilement.

- Qui c'est ? _me demande-t-il_.

Je me tourne vers lui, me retourne vers Bill.

- Eh, c'est… c'est Bill, un garçon dans ma classe. C'est eh… un…

- Un ami, _termine Bill pour moi_.

C'est que je n'osais pas le dire. Bill lui sourit.

- Et je suppose que tu es Lucas, c'est ça ?_ avance-t-il en tendant déjà la main vers lui._

- Oui, je suis Lucas.

Un peu perplexe, Lucas saisit sa main et la serre légèrement. Bill semble très heureux de rencontrer Lucas et il nous le fait savoir en ne cessant de sourire.

- Tom m'a pas mal parlé de toi, _l'informe Bill en voyant son air un peu perplexe_.

- Je vois.

Je fronce un peu le nez, gêné. Un silence s'installe un petit instant où Lucas se met à chanter pour éviter le malaise. Bill le dévisage un peu, puis semble avoir une illumination. Il fouille dans la poche de son jean puis me tend une feuille pliée en quatre. Je ne la prends pas tout de suite, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un cv. Tu peux le prendre, s'il te plait ? Je dois le donner ici, mais j'ai pas envie. Mets-le dans ta poche.

Je rigole un peu, amusé par la situation.

- Tu veux pas bosser ?

- Non. C'est chiant.

- D'accord.

Je hoche légèrement la tête puis prend son cv. Je le déplie pour y jeter un coup d'œil; rien d'extraordinaire, c'est juste un cv comme les autres, sauf sans expériences de travail. Je le replie puis le fourre dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

- Merci. Tu me sauve la vie.

- Est-ce que c'est ton frère ? _je lui demande en parlant du mec avec qui il est entré_.

- Hm ? Quelle importance ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Juste pour savoir.

- Ça se pourrait.

Il me sourit sournoisement. Je lève les yeux au plafond puis secoue la tête. En me retournant je vois que Lucas entrain de commander notre bouffe. Bill commande après nous, puis nous partons avec notre commande avant qu'il n'ait la sienne. Je lui souhaite bonne soirée et, en blague, bonne chance dans sa recherche de travail.

- Ben c'est cool, tu t'entends bien avec les gens, _souffle Lucas en entamant son hamburger_.

Je le fixe sérieusement. Ça sent la jalousie.

- Oui. Ils sont plus sympas que ce que je croyais.

Il hoche la tête et s'assure bien de ne pas poser les yeux sur moi, pendant que je me retiens de rire. Ma parole, il est jaloux ! Bon, dans un sens ça se comprend : il est mon meilleur ami et je déménage, c'est normal qu'il puisse croire que c'est possible que je puisse finir par l'oublier si j'ai d'autres amis.

- Tu sais, au début Bill ne m'aimait pas du tout.

Il lève lentement la tête vers moi et m'interroge du regard.

- Ben oui. Je débarque, j'me fais tout de suite copain avec ses meilleurs amis. Il a cru que j'étais là pour les lui piquer.

- Hm, normal quoi. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il te parle, maintenant ?

- Je lui ai parlé et je lui ai expliqué que des amis, j'en avais déjà. Je lui ai dis que j'avais un meilleur ami à Brooklyn et que je n'étais pas là pour lui piquer les siens. Donc il t'aime bien.

- Je vois. Il a quand même l'air bizarre, _remarque-t-il._

Je rigole un peu.

- Ouais, c'est possible.

Pendant qu'il se concentre sur son hamburger, moi je me concentre sur Bill, à l'autre bout de la salle. Il discute – ou se dispute, plutôt – avec son frère/mec qui l'accompagne. De toute façon, ça pourrait être qui d'autre que son frère ? Alexis et Phil m'ont quand même fait comprendre qu'il semblait très présent dans sa vie. Sauf que ses parents, ils étaient où, eux ?

- Alors…

- Alors ?

- Tu crois que tu pourras bientôt revenir à Brooklyn ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Laisse-moi d'abord le temps de m'adapter à Manhattan.

Son téléphone portable sonne soudainement, nous coupant dans notre passionnante conversation-léger-début-de-dispute. Je ne porte aucun commentaire sur sa sonnerie parce qu'il est un grand fan des pussycat dolls depuis très longtemps et parce que ça ne me fait même plus rire.

- Ouais ?

Il baisse les yeux sur la table avant de les écarquiller et de les lever vers moi, l'air paniqué. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Eh… non, il est pas là. Bien sûr que je suis chez lui ! Enfin, on est… il est aux toilettes.

Je l'interroge du regard et il secoue vivement une main devant moi, semblant vouloir me faire signe de ne surtout pas ouvrir la bouche.

- T'es folle j'irai pas le chercher aux toilettes ! De toute façon je ne crois pas qu'il aille envie de te parler alors abstiens-toi.

Je comprends rapidement qu'il se fait harceler par Carsy.

- Il n'est pas en état de te parler.

Il lève les yeux au plafond et affiche un air d'incompréhension.

- Ne rappelle pas. Salut.

Il raccroche et laisse brutalement tomber son téléphone sur la table, soupirant. Le mien se met alors à vibrer dans ma poche et je redoute le pourquoi. Finalement ce n'est qu'un texto de Carsy qui ne semble pas avoir toute sa tête – pour pas faire changement tiens.

- C'est quoi ? _demande Lucas en s'étirant vers moi_.

- « _Tu me manques et j'ai hâte que tu reviennes_. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Je lui réponds ?

- Laisse-la délirer.

- Hm.

J'éteins mon téléphone afin de ne pas me faire harceler et le fourre dans le fond de ma poche comme un pauvre oublié. Je veux juste bouffer en paix avec mon meilleur ami sans me faire assaillir par une ex folle dingue qui me croit toujours amoureux d'elle.

- Je vis un enfer, avec elle.

- Je suis désolé que tu endure ça à ma place.

- Elle finira bien par t'oublier.

- Présente-lui quelqu'un. Ou bien sors avec.

Il éclate de rire.

- Non merci ! Trop folle pour moi.

- Elle pleure sur l'épaule de qui ?

- Lauren.

- Quand Lauren n'est pas là ?

Il me fixe longuement, frustré.

- Je te la laisse si tu la veux, _j'ajoute_.

- Tom, on ne sort pas avec l'ex d'un ami, c'est mal.

- D'abord c'est un règlement de fille, ok ? Nous on est des mecs, alors couche avec si tu veux j'en ai rien à foutre. Capitche ?

Désespéré, il soupire, abandonne. Je rigole pour lui signaler que je n'étais pas vraiment sérieux. Il me tue du regard et je crois comprendre qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à se faire taquiner par son orientation sexuelle. Je vais me la fermer là-dessus tout le week-end, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire si je ne veux pas recevoir un autre coup.

- Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?

- Ce que tu veux. Fais-moi visiter.

- Je ne crois pas être un très bon guide touristique mais on peut bien s'y aventurer.

Il lève un pouce vers moi et me sourit, satisfait. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de faire grand-chose pour contenter mon meilleur ami, il n'est pas vraiment capricieux. Il tourne brusquement la tête vers la droite, alerté par un « connard » hurlé par une voix claire et distinguée. Une voix que je reconnais toute de suite.

**Bill.**

- Tu vas pas me foutre la paix un jour !

- Je te taquine, c'est tout…

«_ Je te taquine, gnagnagna _» Quoi de plus chiant que de se faire agacer par son grand frère qui se croit drôle à tous les coups ? Eh si, je connais pire. Ça s'appelle « Sabine ». Mais pour l'instant, celui qui me fait chier, c'est mon frère.

- Tu vas me le rappeler combien de fois ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je l'oublie.

Permettez-moi de vous informer que Jeremy a une mémoire d'enfer. Il est donc naturellement possible qu'il me rappelle la haine inutile que j'ai eue envers « Tomas le français pédé » tout les jours de ma vie pendant cinq ans. Ça vient de lui prendre parce qu'il m'a vu discuter avec lui.

- T'es nul à chier comme grand frère, _je lui rappelle_.

- Change de disque, _grogne-t-il._

J'ai envie de dire « _Haha_ » tellement je suis submergé par l'ironie.

- Bon. Colonel Kaulitz, quand serai-je libéré de vos corvées ?

- Je sais pas… tu comptais voir Tomas ? _demande-t-il avec un sourire tellement large que j'ai l'envie soudaine de lui agrafer les babines_.

- C'est déjà fait, _je lui réplique avec une voix de trisomique pour l'imiter parce que je sais très bien qu'elles étaient ses futures paroles_.

Frustré, il croise les bras contre son torse et s'adosse à sa chaise. Et de la joie jaillit en moi parce que c'est une des seules façons que j'ai de le faire chier et cette fois, ça a marché. Jéjé fait moins le malin.

Je termine donc silencieusement mon repas, adressant parfois quelques petits détestables sourires à mon grand frère d'amour. Lorsque nous quittons le Mcdo, Tomas et son meilleur ami ne sont plus là et ça m'arrange, parce que ça m'évite un énième « _gnagna, idiot !_ » de la part de Jeremy l'homme mature.

- Tu crois pas que c'est assez, un cv par jour ?_ je commence à négocier tout en marchant vers la voiture_.

- Bill, _soupire-t-il_. Tu me décourage. Tu veux vraiment rien faire pour m'aider à nous faciliter la vie, hein ?

- De quoi tu parles toi là ?

- J'te fais la morale.

- Et t'en as pas marre ?

- Non. C'est de toi que j'ai marre. Tu me fais chier.

- Pardon ?

Il ne répond rien et monte dans la voiture pendant que je le fixe, un peu choqué. Il démarre alors que je ne suis même pas encore dans la voiture et comme je tente d'ouvrir la portière, Jeremy la verrouille et me fixe froidement, puis fous le camp.

Bon ben j'suis pas dans la merde moi.

**L'heure des miracles.**

C'est pas qu'il y en ait eu un. C'est que j'en attends un, largué comme une merde dans le parking du Mcdo par mon propre frère. Si quelqu'un me demande, j'ai juste pas voulu le suivre. En fait ça ressemble un peu à ça, parce qu'il voulait m'amener quelque part où je n'avais pas envie d'aller mais il m'a comme libéré en décidant pour moi que je n'irais pas. Sauf qu'il aurait put le faire un peu plus gentiment.

Je fouille mes poches à la recherche de mon téléphone, mais n'y trouve qu'un bonbon. J'ai oublié mon téléphone. J'ai. Oublié. Mon. Téléphone. (Assimilation lente de l'information.) Fuck. Je prends mon bonbon et m'adosse contre un mur du Mcdo. J'attends. Peut-être qu'il blaguait, et qu'il va revenir me chercher.

**L'heure des résolutions.**

Bon. Après trente longues minutes d'attentes (ce n'est qu'approximatif, puisque je n'ai pas mon téléphone sur moi, j'ignore l'heure qu'il est et combien de minutes ont passés depuis l'abandon en question) je me redresse et me décide. Je vais marcher. Parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je vais soit trouver un gens, soit tomber sur un téléphone (comme par magie t'sais) ou bien, inconsciemment, me retrouver devant chez moi – ce que je ne veux pas. Si possible, je ne rentrerai pas, ce soir.

Je quitte donc la fameuse scène de crime – soit, la déclaration de manque flagrant d'amour fraternel que me porte mon propre grand frère et tuteur adoré – et j'erre dans les rues, à la recherche d'un peu d'amour et de compagnie.

Wow, c'est fou comme c'est vide dehors, ce soir. Pour ma recherche d'amour, c'est un peu nul. En dernier recours, je peux toujours aller chez Sabine pour la nuit. J'insiste sur le '' en dernier recours ''. Je marche jusqu'au magasin le plus proche. J'ai piqué deux dollars à Jeremy avant de partir à l'aventure, histoire de ne pas manquer de bonbons pour la soirée. La dame à la caisse n'a même plus besoin de me dire le prix, je le sais par cœur. Je sors et m'assois sur le petit banc à l'entrée pour ouvrir mon sac et puis passe le temps un peu. Je me rends vite compte que c'est ennuyant, et que je devrais aller tout de suite chez Sabine au lieu d'attendre que quelqu'un apparaisse comme par magie.

**L'heure d'autres résolutions.**

Argh. Je hais le mois de septembre. En fait, y'a que l'été que j'aime dans l'année. On n'a pas à s'habiller chaudement, à détester le vent parce que dans ce temps-là, on l'aime. En septembre, en plus de l'école qui recommence, il y a le vent, qui me tue quand je marche. En plus, Sabine habite loin. J'espère qu'elle me réchauffera de la bonne manière quand j'arriverai. Sinon elle pourra toujours se passer de moi, et je rebrousserai chemin.

Je marche donc tête basse dans les rues, les mains dans les poches, tripotant les malheureuses quelques cent m'étant restées. Peut-être que si je les mets dans mon cochon, je pourrais économiser. Disons que chaque jour, je vide mes poches et que je mets les sous de Jeremy qui me sont restés, j'aurai un jour assez d'argent pour rembourser tout le monde ! Ou m'acheter quelque chose de cool, aussi.

- Hey c'est pas le mec de tout à l'heure ?

Me sentant étrangement interpellé, je relève la tête et aperçois mon cher Tomas en compagnie de son meilleur ami Lucas, posés sur un banc, semblant prendre la vie bien à la légère. Tomas relève la tête en même temps que moi et met un temps avant de capter que je suis là, puis il m'offre un magnifique sourire.

- Bill ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je fais une balade… tranquille.

C'est pas tant nécessaire de préciser que je suis paumé et que leur présence ici-même me réjouit énormément.

- T'es tout seul ? T'étais pas avec… une personne « _sans importance _» tout à l'heure ? _demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil_.

- Bah…

Je reste comme un con la bouche ouverte pendant de longues secondes, cherchant une excuse à lui donner mais dans ma tête en ce moment c'est le vide. Donc je hausse finalement les épaules et lui fais signe de la main de se pousser un peu pour me faire de la place sur le banc. Il se serre contre Lucas, qui grogne de mécontentement et tapote la place à ses côtés.

- Alors vous avez prévu de faire quoi ce soir mes petits ? _je leur demande en m'installant le plus confortablement possible_.

- On sait pas trop en fait. T'as quelque chose à nous proposer ?

- Tu m'invite à passer la soirée avec vous ?

Tomas hausse les épaules et me sourit pour me faire comprendre que ça ne lui dérange pas tandis que Lucas, lui, semble moins indifférent. Mh. Je comprends rapidement que jusqu'à maintenant, il ne m'apprécie pas tellement. Mais bon, il va bien finir par s'habituer à moi.

- D'habitude vous faites quoi pour passer le temps ? _soupire Tomas_.

- Ça dépend… parfois on va chez quelqu'un… ça me fait penser ! Finalement ton père il veut ou pas qu'on fasse le projet d'histoire chez toi ?

- Egh… en fait j'ai oublié de le lui demander, _m'avoue-t-il, m'offrant un sourire un tantinet crispé_.

- Moi je m'en fous en fait… il s'agit juste que tu le saches pour le week-end prochain parce que c'est Phil qui sera pas content.

- Et t'es sûr qu'on peut pas aller chez toi ? _s'essaye-t-il_.

Je me mets tout de suite à secouer négativement la tête avant-même qu'il ne termine d'essayer de me convaincre.

- Parce que chez mon père c'est vraaaiment petit et pas pratique du tout.

- Dis-le que t'as honte de ta chambre rose, _soupire Lucas_.

- Mais ta gueule toi !

- T'as une chambre rose Tomas ? _je rigole en me penchant vers lui_.

Il soupire et baisse les yeux, secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Je me cale contre le banc et pose une main devant ma bouche, tentant de retenir un rire. Je vois que Lucas semble bien fier de son coup, le fixant d'un air triomphant.

- Bah ouais, _finit par marmonner Tomas_. C'est euh… c'était la seule pièce de libre pour ma chambre et j'ai pas encore eu le temps de repeindre.

- Ah ouais… et tu vas repeindre quelle couleur ? Violet ?

Il fronce les sourcils en ma direction, l'air très fâché. Je ris et le secoue un peu pour l'inciter à rigoler aussi.

- Je blague Tomas !

- Ouais ben je mettrai les murs blancs, probablement.

- C'est pas un peu nul comme couleur ?

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils, perplexe. Il hausse les épaules.

- Non… j'avais une chambre blanche avant et c'était plutôt cool. Mes amis pouvaient écrire et dessiner sur mes murs.

- Oh cool… tu me feras signe, je pourrai te donner un coup de main pour repeindre !

- Hey tu m'appelleras hein, _me reprend rapidement Lucas_.

Tomas hoche lentement la tête, le regard perdu sur le béton fissuré du trottoir. Sentant un regard sur moi, je tourne la tête et vois que Lucas me fixe d'un air presque méchamment. Un peu surpris, je me recale sur le banc et regarde devant moi. Bon ça y'est, il m'aime pas trop celui-là.

**Tomas.**

Ce soir je retombe en enfance et c'est super – excluant le trou de boue dans lequel j'ai marché et qui inonde présentement ma chaussure. Je suis caché derrière un pin et je lui arrache des épines pendant que je surveille l'ombre de Bill. Il crit « _Marco !_ » un peu plus loin dans le parc dans l'espoir que l'un de nous lui répondre « _Polo ! _»

Je vois Lucas à plusieurs mètres de moi, lui aussi caché derrière un arbre qui semble s'amuser avec son portable. Il joue toujours au même petit jeu, c'en est une vraie obsession. Comme je n'ai pas envie que Bill me trouve en premier et avoir à compter au prochain tour, j'use de ma logique et compose le numéro de Lucas sur mon portable.

Mon plan machiavélique fonctionne parfaitement. Je vois qu'il sent son téléphone vibrer entre des doigts, signe qu'il reçoit un appel et qu'il va se mettre à sonner. Les pussycat dolls résonnent fortement et à travers la chanson, on entend Lucas jurer contre les touches de son portable qui bloquent à rien, l'empêchant de décliner l'appel.

- Qui est fan des pussycat dolls ici ! _s'écrit Bill en s'avançant rapidement vers nous_.

- TOMAS ! T'ES MORT !

Comme il se met à courir en ma direction, poursuivit par Bill, je me sauve rapidement pour aller me cacher derrière un autre arbre – ou grimper dedans, au point où j'en étais. Je pousse quelques passants, m'excusant brièvement et me fais insulter de gamin sans cervelle.

- Lucas ! Tag ! Je t'ai vu mec !

- C'est la faute de Tom !

- Rien à foutre, je l'ai pas vu moi Tomas ! TAG J'AI DIS.

Alors que je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle, je me fais brutalement plaquer et me retrouve au sol, écrasé sous Lucas – qui est moins maigre que ce que je croyais. Pendant que j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits et de retrouver une respiration normale, Bill nous rejoint et éclate de rire, apparemment très amusé par la situation. Je suis certain qu'il rigolerait moins s'il était dessous, lui.

- À cause de toi je vais devoir compter, connard !

- Lucas j'étouffe, _je souffle pitoyablement_. T'es trop gros…

- Je suis pas gros ! _s'offusque-t-il_.

Avec le peu de force que j'ai, je ris.

- C'est bon tu vas pas le tuer pour une partie de cache-cache, _proteste faiblement Bill, tirant légèrement sur son bras._

Je crois qu'entre eux plane un léger malaise.

- J'ai le droit de lui sauter dessus si j'en ai envie, _marmonne Lucas en commençant à se relever_.

Bill se recule en soupirant, croisant les bras contre son torse. Je me relève en tirant sur le bras de Lucas, chancelant et secoue la tête pour retirer des saletés des mes dreads. Lucas replace correctement ses vêtements et fixe le sol, gêné. Un lourd silence nous tombe dessus et nous finissons tous par fixer le sol, mal à l'aise.

- Je suppose que j'ai gagné, _je soupire au bout d'un moment_.

Je lève la tête pour voir que Bill me sourit, retenant un rire.

- T'as encore des feuilles de coincées dans tes machins,_ m'indique-t-il en s'avançant pour tirer une de mes dreads_.

- Ah, je…

- Attends j'vais t'aider, _intervient Lucas._

Il retire rapidement les feuilles et secoue brièvement mon t-shirt pour me dépoussiérer.

- Merci.

- Bon… pas que je commence à avoir froid mais… on rentre, Tom ?

Apparemment, Lucas en a marre mais moi, je m'amuse bien. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable et vois qu'il n'est que vingt-et-une heure quinze, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je soupire subtilement et me gratte la nuque, tentant de trouver un compromis. Je ne veux pas que Lucas se fâche, mais j'ai envie de rester encore un peu, et j'ai l'impression que Bill aussi.

- Bill, on te reconduit chez toi ?

C'est bien comme compromis, ça. On reste encore un peu avec lui et Lucas sait qu'on va bientôt rentrer.

- Euh… c'est pas que je veux pas mais…

- C'est loin chez toi ? Parce qu'on peut prendre ma voiture, si tu veux. J'habite juste à côté…

- Ah c'est pas ça, _m'assure-t-il_. J'habite à quinze petites minutes d'ici. C'est juste que je rentre pas chez moi, ce soir.

- Oh ben tu vas où ?

Il semble hésiter.

- J'en sais trop rien, je t'avoue,_ rit-il_.

- Ben ! Tu vas pas dormir dehors, quand même ?

- Mais non idiot ! Je vais probablement aller chez Sabine, elle m'avait invité… tu peux juste me prêter ton portable deux secondes ? J'ai paumé le mien.

- Ouais.

Je le lui donne et il s'éloigne pour aller téléphoner je ne sais qui plus loin. Je m'adosse à un tronc d'arbre en attendant, croisant les bras contre mon torse. C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire froid, en fait. Et me taper un rhume à la fin de l'été, non merci.

- C'est qui Sabine ? _chuchote Lucas_.

- C'est sa euh… comment dire… petite amie non officielle, je crois.

- Copine de baise quoi, _rectifie-t-il_.

- Exactement, voilà !

Il s'adosse à côté de moi et croise les bras comme moi, grelottant.

- T'as déjà eu une copine de baise ?

- Lucas ! Franchement, non !

- Y'a rien là. J'aimerais bien en avoir une, moi.

- Demande à Carsy c'est probablement ce dont elle a besoin ces temps-ci, _je blague._

Il me lance un regard de killer. Je ravale ma salive et me tais, n'ayant pas envie d'être replaqué au sol. Bill revient après de longues minutes et me remet mon téléphone, l'air anéantit. Je me redresse et nous quittons lentement le parc, les mains dans les poches, Lucas qui grelotte toujours, cherchant l'attention.

- Alors tu vas où ? _je lui demande finalement_.

- J'aurais bien été chez Alexis mais il est pas chez lui et il répond pas sur son portable. Alors j'ai appelé Sabine et elle dit qu'elle est impatiente de me voir, _soupire-t-il._ J'vais y passer !

- T'as qu'à lui résister…

- Mais oui bien sûr… dis t'aurais pas deux dollars pour un paquet de condom !

- HEIN.

Je tourne vivement la tête vers lui, surpris. Il éclate de rire et secoue les mains dans tout les sens, me faisant signe qu'il blague. Tandis que Lucas le dévisage, j'éclate de rire et secoue tristement la tête.

- J'ai genre… cinquante cent, _dis-je en fouillant mes poches_.

- Tu m'les prête ? J'ai un peu de monnaie aussi, faut que je prenne le bus, _dit-il en tendant la main_.

Ça ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à une question, alors bon…

- Tiens, j'te les donnes.

- Wow merci ! T'es le premier qui me demande pas de le lui remettre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec cinquante cent, de toute façon…

- Prendre le bus, _marmonne Lucas._

- Euh tu peux aussi t'acheter des bonbons ! Dis t'as pas un autre cinquante cent !

Je le regarde d'un air désespéré, lui faisant comprendre que non. Il fait la moue et commence à tirer sur mon t-shirt pour me supplier. Argh...

- Lucas, t'as des sous toi ?

- J'sais pas attend, _soupire-t-il, peu enchanté_.

Il fouille lui aussi dans ses poches et s'il voulait faire semblant que non, c'est raté parce qu'on entend tout le paquet de monnaie qui s'y trouve. Bill tend aussitôt la main vers lui. Lucas lui fait signe de lui tendre son autre main aussi, et lui donne plein de petits sous.

- Oh wow ! Merci !

- Ça fait plaisir, les poches sont moins lourdes comme ça.

Pendant que Bill se bat contre les poches de son jean serré pour y faire entrer la monnaie dont il n'a pas besoin pour prendre le bus, nous marchons jusqu'à l'arrêt le plus proche et attendons l'arrivée du bus avec lui. Il est… vingt-et-une heure trente-cinq, et il passe à et cinquante. Bill s'assoit sur le banc dans l'abribus et se met à chanter. Je suis surpris de voir qu'il chante quand même plutôt bien !

- Tu sais chanter Bill ?

Il s'arrête après un dernier couplet.

- Si je sais chanter ?_ rigole-t-il_. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais… Je chante, c'est tout.

- Ben tu chante bien…

- Ah, merci Tomas !

Je rigole et remarque qu'à tous les coups, il m'appelle par mon prénom complet. Pas que ça me déplait, j'accepte très bien le fait de m'appeler « Tomas ».. c'est juste que d'habitude personne se casse la tête et m'appelle juste « Tom ». Je sais pas… c'est juste… ça me fait bizarre.

- Ah putain… j'suis déprimé, ça y est, _soupire-t-il soudainement, s'adossant contre le plexiglas de l'abribus_.

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Je m'assois à côté de lui tandis que Lucas reste debout à sautiller sur place pour se réchauffer un peu.

- Tu m'abandonnes dans les bras de Sabine ! _hurle-t-il de désespoir, écarquillant les yeux_.

Je me sens honnêtement très, très mal et ne sait pas du tout quoi lui répondre. Étonnement, Lucas s'en charge.

- Ça te déprime ? Mec, tu t'en vas baiser !

- Ouais mais…

- T'y pense un peu, à la chance que t'as ? Tu claques des doigts et elle écarte les jambes quoi…

- Oh Lucas dit pas ça, c'est dégueu, _je grogne, lui assénant un coup de pied sur le tibia_.

- Ben quoi, _marmonne-t-il en me le remettant_.

- Tu sais t'as pas tord mec…

Je soupire. Je ne m'en mêle plus. Lorsque le bus arrive, Bill semble presque excité de se rendre chez elle. Bon tant mieux, s'il ne déprime plus. Nous sortons de l'abribus, Lucas et moi et comme on s'éloignait, Bill m'interpelle.

- Tomas !

- Hein ?

Je me retourne rapidement.

- À lundi, _sourit-il._

Je lui rends son sourire.

- À lundi, Bill.

Et il monte dans le bus en chantonnant.

**L'heure des cons.**

Lorsqu'on rentre chez mon père, il est déjà dix heures trente – me demandez pas ce qu'on a foutu pour mettre une demi-heure à rentrer – et je constate que le paternel est déjà couché et endormit. Je plaque ma main sur la bouche de Lucas, qui ne se la ferme plus depuis le départ de Bill et le traîne avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre, refermant la porte avec précaution.

- Bon c'est bien tout ça, mais moi je dors où ?

En effet…

- Euh…

Ça j'y avais pas pensé. J'ai un lit simple, à ma connaissance je n'ai pas un deuxième matelas et il est un peu tard pour aller demander à mon père. De toute façon, ma chambre est si petite que je n'aurais même pas de place pour le foutre quelque part, le deuxième matelas. Je réfléchis très fort mais… il n'y a pas milles solutions.

- Bon… dors dans ma chambre, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

- Va chier Tomas Belsey je suis venu dormir chez toi pour qu'on papote toute la nuit comme des filles, tu vas pas m'abandonner pour le canapé !

- Alors dors avec moi, on va se serrer dans mon lit comme des filles ! _je dis ironiquement_.

Au moins, je le fais rire.

- Pas de problème, mais tu touche pas à mes fesses.

- C'est moi ou t'es de plus en plus con ? _je soupire en dégageant ses trucs de mon lit pour le refaire._

Pendant qu'il me regarde faire mon lit, tranquillement assis sur un de mes cartons – qui j'espère, cédera sous son poids - il commence à radoter de la merde.

- Écoute, je suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je sais très bien ce que le manque de sexe peut faire faire, mon grand.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers lui, perplexe.

- Déjà, me sors pas les expressions de ta mère. Et comment tu sais ce que ça peut faire, le manque de sexe ? T'en as jamais eu, que je sache. Franchement, je vais pas commencer à tripoter un mec, je suis même pas en manque, d'abord !

- Ah oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous…

- Ta gueule ou c'est toi qui te tape le canapé.

- Hen te fâche pas… C'EST MOI AU FOND !

- Ok, mais me pousse pas par terre !

- Ouais ton lit est tellement haut que tu pourrais te casser un bras, _dit-il sarcastiquement_.

Je hausse les épaules. Je lance mes oreillers sur mon lit, et j'ai terminé. Lucas prends ses trucs pour aller se changer et se brosser les dents pendant que je fixe mon lit, considérant l'espace restreint dont nous disposons. C'est pas possible, je ne survivrai pas. Soit il me roule dessus, soit il me tape pendant son sommeil, soit il me fout sur le tapis. Demain, faut vraiment que j'expose le problème à mon père.

Lorsque Lucas revient, c'est à mon tour d'aller à la salle de bain. En revenant dans ma chambre, je vois que ce con est déjà confortablement installé dans mon lit, bougeant exagérément les hanches pour se faire rebondir, histoire d'étudier mon matelas, s'il est assez confortable pour lui. Je ferme les rideaux, éteint la lumière principale et me jette sur lui. Il se met à grogner contre moi et tente de me pousser par terre.

- Oh tu commence déjà !

- Mais c'est toi qui provoque là ! Dégage !

- Tu le mérite laaaargement.

- T'as encore mal à la mâchoire ?

Je me redresse encore pour rouler sur mon propre côté du lit et me glisse sous les couvertures, tâtant ma mâchoire du bout des doigts. C'est pas que c'était encore très enflé que je souffrais le martyr, mais c'était impossible que je me rende en cours lundi sans avoir la gueule violette.

- Je m'excuse encore, Tom.

- Ouais, j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies vraiment frappé. T'es trop con…

- Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ?

- Disons que je vais te la remettre.

Je l'entends avaler le peu de salive qu'il avait dans la bouche et j'éclate de rire. Je ne lui remettrai probablement pas son coup, je suis pas du genre à frapper les gens. Mais je vais me venger, ça, c'est clair.

- ERK, TOM.

- Quoi ?

Je relève le torse et me tourne vers lui. Il me donne des coups de pieds.

- T'as pas fini de me taper merde !

- Tes pieds touchent les miens, tu veux pas mettre des chaussettes ! C'est dégueu !

- Mets des chaussettes toi-même, je soupire. C'est que des pieds, hein, _je dis en le remettant contre les siens._

Il bondit littéralement dans le lit et saute en bas, cherchant désespérément une paire de chaussette. Je le regarde faire, hilare, pas très certain de comprendre sa phobie des pieds.

- Lucas, est-ce que t'as peur de tes propres pieds ?

- Non mais ça me dégoute quoi, j'les touche pas pour rien.

- Putain… t'es pas sauvé toi, j'espère que tu tomberas pas amoureux d'une fétichiste. Oh en fait, oui, je te le souhaite !

Il revient dans le lit et me frappe l'épaule. Je crois qu'il a une deuxième personnalité très violente et qu'il devrait sérieusement consulter, avant qu'il ne m'envoie aux urgences. Je le pousse contre le mur et tire sur les couvertures, par simple vengeance, mais il tire aussi de son côté et après une très grosse lutte de quinze secondes, on abandonne tous les deux. J'éteins la lampe de chevet et ma chambre est plongée dans un noir d'encre. Je sens qu'il s'agrippe fortement à mon bras.

- Lucas…

- Fait noir hein…

- Ben oui, je dors dans le noir. Pas toi ?

- Si… mais t'as éteins d'un coup sans me prévenir, c'est juste que…

- Tu veux que je rallume ? _je soupire._

Je prends son silence pour un oui, et je rallume ma lampe de chevet. Je tourne la tête vers lui et le fixe d'un air moqueur. Il ronchonne un peu et se retourne face au mur.

- Tu boude ?

- Va chier.

- Ok…

Dix longues minutes s'écoulent dans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Ça fait presque du bien aux oreilles. Sauf qu'il m'a limite obligé à rester avec lui dans ma chambre parce que monsieur voulait papoter toute la nuit. S'il s'est endormi, je ne donne pas cher de sa vie. Je chuchote doucement son nom, mais il ne répond pas. Alors je commence à le secouer – très gentiment, on s'entend. Lorsque je l'entends grogner, je me recouche, satisfait.

- T'étais mieux de pas dormir.

- T'aurais fais quoi ? Tu m'aurais réveillé ? Je me serais rendormi.

- J'aurais fait pire.

Il se tourne lentement sur le dos et pose son regard dans le mien.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais.

- T'aurais fait quoi ?

- … pire.

- Tu sais même pas, connard !

J'éclate de rire et l'entraine à rire avec moi. J'avais pensé à lui mettre les doigts dans l'eau pour qu'il pisse au lit, sauf que je dors dans le même lit que lui et que, comme par hasard, c'est MON lit. Dommage, parce que c'aurait été une très bonne vengeance.

- Dis Tom…

- Hm ?

Il reste silencieux pendant un instant, juste histoire de me faire perdre patience – et ça marche.

- Quoi ?

- Bah…

- Lucas…

- Bon ! Tu m'avais pas parlé de Bill…

- … ah bon ?

C'est vrai que j'avais peut-être oublié de lui mentionner certaines choses. Je sais que je lui avais dis avoir rencontré deux mecs sympas – soit Alexis et Phil – mais que je m'étais retenu de parler de Bill. Enfin, je lui en ai parlé au Mcdo, mais… hm.

- Ah bon,_ répète-t-il pour affirmer_.

- Hm… c'est parce que quand tu m'avais appelé, l'autre soir, Bill et moi on avait genre… pas fait la paix, c'est tout.

- Ah, je vois.

- Mais comment tu le trouve ? _je lui demande, intrigué_.

Comme je sais qu'il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier…

- Euh… spécial ? Écoute je sais pas, je le connais pas mais après avoir passé une soirée avec lui, je peux te dire qu'il a un grain, ce mec. Quelque chose tourne pas rond, chez lui, fait gaffe.

- Tu sais je suis pas con… je crois que Bill a ses secrets, tout comme moi. J'lui ai pas dis que j'étais ici à cause du décès de ma mère.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien dis à deux parfaits étrangers…

- Ouais mais… Bill… c'est pas pareil. Je sais qu'il cache un truc, je le sens. Je crois pas que ce soit nécessairement mal mais j'sais pas. Faut qu'on se rapproche.

- Eh ben ! Faut que je me prépare mentalement, là. Dans une semaine, tu m'annonces que tu me jettes, qu'il est ton nouveau meilleur ami. Je sombre dans une dépression, l'alcool et la drogue, je me prostitue avec Carsy pour payer mes dettes et je crève d'une overdose dans mon sous-sol. T'auras ma mort sur la conscience, salaud !

- Roh… Lucas…

- Vaaaa chier.

- Oh t'es jaloux !

- Va te faire foutre, je te dis !

- Je t'aime.

- Ah… dégage, t'es gay. Je sens tes mains sur mes fesses, sale pervers.

Découragé par ses paroles, je sais que je ne peux qu'en rire. Je le repousse encore contre le mur et il râle deux fois plus. Je commence à lui donner ses coups de pieds, prenant bien soin d'atteindre sa peau nue pour bien l'énerver et lorsqu'il se fâche pour de bon, il se redresse et me saute dessus, changeant ses habituels coups par des chatouilles. C'est mort, je hais me faire chatouiller. Je me mets à hurler comme un débile et me débat comme je le peux, tentant de le repousser, agitant les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens. Lorsque je réussis à me libérer de lui, il atterrit sur le tapis dans un putain de bruit sourd et je me tais immédiatement, me penchant pour voir s'il est okay. Il geint comme une petite fille et peine à se relever, feignant la douleur.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre subitement et nous apparait mon père en peignoir, décoiffé et la tête encore toute endormie. Stressé comme pas possible et peureux comme une tapette, Lucas commence à hurler au violeur et me tire avec lui en bas du lit.

- Tomas ! _hurle mon père_. C'est quoi ce bordel !

Lucas et moi nous redressons hâtivement, rapidement calmés. Mon père nous fixe pendant une longue minute, semblant complètement à l'Ouest. Je remonte sur mon lit, imité par Lucas et me racle doucement la gorge, gêné.

- Euh, excuse-nous. On s'est chamaillé et ça a dégénéré…

- Sales jeunes, _soupire-t-il._ Chamaillez vous moins fort, y'en a qu'ont prit un verre de vodka ici ! _dit-il en claquant la porte_.

Je sursaute sur le coup, puis tourne la tête vers Lucas. On se regarde pendant un instant, perplexes face à la situation, puis on éclate finalement de rire.

- Vos gueules ! _hurle mon père de sa chambre_.

Nos rires redoublent. Je connais quelqu'un qui aura un mal de tête, demain matin.


	9. Chapitre neuf

_Chapitre neuf._

**Tomas – Douze septembre.**

- Bonjour...

Je lève la tête de mon bol de céréales et pose rapidement ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas recracher mon lait. Mon père marche comme un zombie jusqu'au frigo et sort la pinte de lait pour se faire un café. Lucas et moi le regardons opérer, comme fascinés.

- Bien dormi les garçons ?

- Un peu serrés mais on a survécu... et toi ?

- J'ai un sale mal de crâne...

J'aime comment il nous fait la conversation alors qu'il donne l'impression de se foutre grave de nous, concentré sur son café.

- Vous buvez de l'alcool, parfois ?

- Euh... à l'occasion, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est pas toujours la joie, _souffle-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise pour s'assoir à table avec nous_.

- Mais de quel père débauché ai-je hérité ! _je blague_.

- Pff... débauché.

Lucas et moi déjeunons silencieusement afin de laisser mon père récupérer un peu. En même temps, ayant très peu dormi, je ne suis pas très bavard, ce matin. Et Lucas s'endort à moitié dans ses céréales.

- Vous m'avez fait chier cette nuit hein ?

Lucas s'étouffe en buvant son lait, surpris par les propos de mon père. J'avoue que ça me surprend aussi... J'avais peur qu'en fait il soit fâché mais apparemment, il a prit la chose avec humour, hier soir.

- C'était la fatigue je pense. Dis, on n'aurait pas genre un deuxième matelas, pour Lucas ? Parce que bien franchement, on est moyen confo, à deux dans un lit simple.

- Ouf... j'ai bien peur que non. Mais tu sais le canapé du salon il fait aussi un lit.

- Avoir su !

Lucas se cogne la tête contre la table, exaspéré. La nuit a été plutôt dure, pour lui. Je l'ai pourtant prévenu qu'on allait devoir se serrer mais lui, il était tellement concentré sur le fait que je puisse éventuellement être en manque de sexe qu'il avait peur que je sois désespéré au point de me soulager avec lui. Mais non merci.

- Vous avez prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- J'en sais trop rien, et toi ?

- Je récupère !

- Tu m'étonne.

Il rigole faiblement et se lève au son de la bouilloire pour terminer son café. Je tourne la tête vers Lucas avec l'intention de lui demander ce qu'il aimerait faire de sa journée, mais il est knock out. Bon, on verra plus tard.

**Bill.**

Argh. Quoi de plus désagréable que de se faire réveiller en se faisant souffler dans l'oreille ? Sabine a l'air de trouver ça bien sexy mais moi, ça me dérange gravement. Je la repousse rapidement et m'enfouis la tête sous l'oreiller dans l'espoir de m'en sauver.

- T'es chiant, _soupire-t-elle._

- Laisse-moi dormir.

- Non mais je dois partir, là. Donc toi aussi...

Je souffle bruyamment et lance l'oreiller par terre. Chiante cette fille, j'aurais mieux fait de dormir dans le parc d'en face tiens !

- Putain il est quelle heure là ?

- Neuf heures quinze.

Je la tue au moins douze fois dans ma tête.

- C'est quoi ton problème, tu me réveille à deux heures du mat' pour que je te baise, limite tu me viole et là tu m'oblige à me lever à neuf heures ! J'espère qu'au moins tu me payes le bus !

- Euh... excuse-moi. J'ai pas de monnaie sur moi. Appelle ton frère pour qu'il vienne te chercher ?

- J'lui parle plus à lui.

- Oh ... Je vais essayer de trouver quelques pièces, alors.

- De toute façon, si tu n'en trouve pas... Je campe ici.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de quitter la pièce. Je me rendors, tout simplement.

- Bill !

Elle me secoue.

- Même si mes cheveux peuvent porter à confusion je ne suis pas un palmier, bordel.

- Désolée, j'ai trouvé la monnaie, pour ton bus.

- Mon bus ? Ah ... oui. Tu me vire de chez toi, donne-moi cinquante cent de plus s'il te plaît.

- Eh ? Pourquoi ?

- Ça te regarde pas.

- Rien ne me regarde jamais avec toi, Bill.

- Mhm mhm.

Je me vois déjà, mon paquet de bonbons en mains. Je lui souris niaisement. Elle souffle, fait un aller retour dans son sac - que je trouve bien laid, d'ailleurs - et me tend un dollar. Elle n'est peut être pas si inutile, finalement. Je m'apprête à attraper l'argent.

- Eh eh eh, non, Bill. Ça ne marche pas comme ça !

Son sourire s'agrandit et plus je m'approche, plus elle se recule.

- Tu veux du sexe ?

Je lâche, blasé.

- Wow Bill, tu à l'air tellement enthousiaste. Je n'ai plus envie, ni d'avoir du sexe, ni de te donner mon dollar.

La salope.

Je pioche une poignée de Gummibears dans mon paquet, attendant désespérément le bus. J'ai juste hâte de rentrer chez moi et de dormir, cette cochonne de Sabine m'a épuisé. Lui donner du sexe pour un dollar, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour des bonbons. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'attends ce foutu bus. Ouais, sans portable, ça paraît toujours plus long.

**Tomas.**

- TOMAS ! Une servietteeeeee ? Où elles sont tes serviettes ? J'suis à poil là !

Le truc c'est que j'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à l'emplacement des serviettes. Mon père m'en a donné une, j'ai pas cherché plus loin. Et présentement papa est de sortie.

- TOM PUTAIN ! JE ME CAILLE LE CUL, LAAAA !

- ATTEND, JE CHERCHE !

- FUCK !

Je vois Lucas débarquer dans ma chambre, trempé et surtout, nu.

- MEC MAIS CACHE MOI ÇA ! _Je lance, choqué, avant de détourner le regard, trouvant désormais les murs roses de ma chambre très intéressants_.

- Rooooh fait pas ton coincé Tomas on est entre mecs !

Je le regarde et rougis.

- Se pourrait t-il que je te fasse de l'effet ? _Se moque-t-il_.

Cette simple remarque, et la posture purement gay qu'il a adoptée pour parler nous entraîne dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous somme calmés et Lucas est allongé en étoile sur mon lit, toujours nu.

- Tu fais quoi là, Lucas ?

- Je me fais sécher.

Je rigole légèrement puis un léger silence s'installe.

- Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je sais pas.

- Tomaaaas ! T'aurais pu prévoir quelque chose, sérieux.

- Je connais pas cette ville, moi.

- Super.

- Eh ... j'ai une idée, attends !

Je le laisse, perplexe. Et m'en vais chercher mon téléphone, je compose le numéro d'Alexis, comme une dernière chance. Il répond à la quatrième sonnerie, histoire de me mettre un peu plus la pression.

- Alexis ?

- Oh Tomaaas ? Comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien.

- En fait ... je t'appelle parce que j'ai rien à faire.

- Sympa !

Je réalise que ma phrase était merdique.

- Enfin non je veux dire, je suis avec Lucas ... tu sais, et on sait pas quoi faire sur Manhattan ! _je me rattrape, gêné._

- J'avais compris.

Je l'entends rigoler et je me sens légèrement con.

- Je travaille, là. Vous avez qu'à passer vers dix huit heures, tout le monde sera là, tu nous présenteras ce fameux Lucas !

- Mh, ok, ça marche. À toutes !

- Ciao tutti.

Je raccroche et ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je suis content d'avoir trouvé une occupation, et légèrement anxieux de devoir présenter mes nouveaux amis à Lucas, vu comment il a réagit avec Bill hier soir. Je me retourne vers lui, histoire de lui annoncer que je nous ai trouvé quelque chose à faire et constate qu'il avait commencé à se rouler dans mes couvertures. Toujours à poil, je précise.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien lavé PARTOUT, sous la douche.

Il se relève et me fixe, écarquille les yeux.

- Pourquoi !

Juste comme ça.

**Bill.**

Je descends enfin du bus et m'arrête sur le trottoir. Le soleil est bien présent, ce matin. À moins que ce ne soit qu'un agace soleil de début de journée et qu'il disparaisse d'ici une heure, puis qu'il se mette à pleuvoir. Typique de dame nature, ça.

- Excusez-moi, _me lance une vieille en me bousculant sauvagement._

Pff, ces vieux ! Ça se croit tout permis. Je me bouge le cul et me décide à longer la rue pour me rendre à mon immeuble. J'espère que Jéjé travaille, aujourd'hui. En même temps, pourquoi est-ce qu'il travaillerait un samedi ? Bon, l'espoir fait vivre. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre encore marmonner contre moi comme si j'étais sourd et que je ne l'entendais pas se dire que je suis le pire petit frère du monde.

Après avoir grimpé ces foutus escaliers – panne d'ascenseur, tu me tueras – je me traîne lâchement jusqu'au 310 (c'est pas parce que vous connaissez mon numéro d'appart' que vous êtes obligé de venir me violer) et tourne lentement la poignée de porte en espérant qu'elle se bloque et que je sois obligé de sortir mes clés pour entrer chez moi.

Suspens.

La porte s'ouvre. Fuck.

Apparemment, je suis arrivé au bon moment car mon frère est sous la douche. J'ai eu le temps de me faufiler silencieusement dans ma chambre. J'ai refermé la porte, laissé mes rideaux fermés et je n'ai pas allumé la lumière. Comme ça, je suis incognito.

Je me lance sur mon lit à la recherche de mon fichu téléphone portable. Plus jamais, jamais, je ne veux passer une soirée sans lui. En voulant voir si j'ai reçu des sms (Voyons, je me dois d'être honnête envers moi-même. J'en ai reçu, c'est clair.) je constate que ma batterie est morte. Argh. Elle est fichue, cette batterie, elle a certainement atteint sa durée de vie la plus longue.

Pour trouver mon chargeur, je n'ai pas le choix d'allumer la lumière. Bon, voyons voir. J'attrape ma couette et la secoue dans tous les sens. Une petite culotte lilas ainsi qu'un paquet de bonbon récemment égaré en ressortent, mais pas ce que je cherche. Peut-être sous le lit, ne sait-on jamais !

Je grimpe sur mon matelas et, tête en bas, je commence à fouiller. C'est l'instant que mon frère choisit pour sortir de la douche et se balader en serviette dans le couloir. Évidemment, il capte aussitôt la lumière qui filtre sous ma porte, et mes cris d'émerveillement à chaque objet nouvellement retrouvé. Il défonce presque la porte de ma chambre, déclenchant la panique générale.

- HAAAA HA ! TE VOILÀ !

- Tu pourrais frapper comme toute personne sensée, non !

- Non.

Je me redresse péniblement et m'allonge sur mon lit, penaud, tandis qu'il reste planté devant moi, les bras croisés sur son torse pour un semblant d'autorité et sa serviette qui commence dangereusement à se barrer de ses hanches. Je devrais l'avertir.

- Tu sens pas comme un léger courant d'air ? Le fond de l'air est frais, aujourd'hui.

- Bill, _dit-il durement_.

Je me renfrogne, m'enfonçant dans mon oreiller.

- Où t'as passé la nuit ?

- Que tu ose me demander après m'avoir abandonné dans un parking !

- Je me suis dis que de toutes façons, tu avais ton portable et que tu m'appellerais certainement en pleurant pour que je revienne te chercher.

- Tu l'aurais même pas fait, _je soupire_.

Il hausse les épaules. Il me semble que c'est clair, comme réponse. Puis merde, c'est moi qui dois se plaindre ici ! J'ai été victime d'un sérieux abandon. J'aurais très bien pu être attaqué, il aurait put m'arriver n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas à me faire réprimander pour avoir survécu. On s'entend ?

- T'es un mauvais frère, _je lui lâche_.

- Pardon ? _s'offusque-t-il._

- Je me serais fait kidnappé hier soir tu t'en serais même pas rendue compte ! Je l'avais pas, mon portable. J'ai dus me débrouiller tout seul.

Il fixe un court instant. Son visage démontre une nouvelle expression totalement indéchiffrable.

- Wow… félicitations, Bill ! C'est ce que je me tue à t'apprendre depuis tant de temps !

Je fronce les sourcils, profondément vexé.

- Va te faire foutre.

Il fronce à son tour les sourcils, et nous voilà en plein duel oculaire. Je ne peux malheureusement pas l'entendre penser mais d'après moi, ce qui ce trame présentement dans cette tête, ce sont des plans machiavéliques pour me pourrir encore plus l'existence. Il abandonne le premier, clignant des yeux, mais décroise aussi les bras et s'avance vers moi. Je serre inconsciemment mon téléphone contre moi. Intuition comme ceci.

- Donne-moi ça.

M'voyez. Je secoue vivement la tête.

- Non. Ne le mêle pas à ça !

- C'est un fichu téléphone portable, espèce de demeuré.

Ce fichu téléphone portable, je le glisse rapidement dans mon pantalon, persuadé qu'il n'ira pas jusque là.

- Viens le chercher, _je lui lance, le défiant à nouveau du regard_.

Mais il soupire et commence à se pencher sur moi.

- Bill, t'es mon petit frère. J'ai déjà changé tes couches et tes couilles je l'ai vus et touchées des centaines de fois. Ça me gêne franchement pas d'aller fouiller là.

- PERVERS.

Voyant qu'il tend la main vers moi, je le repousse brusquement et reprend moi-même mon téléphone, le lui balançant presqu'en pleine tronche, dégouté. Surpris, il se recule et il tombe sur mon lit. Jeremy se penche pour prendre un t-shirt qui trainait par terre et s'en sert pour prendre mon téléphone.

- T'es pathétique. T'étais prêt à te plonger la main dans mon boxer mais là, tu fais des caprices.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je t'ai déjà touché les couilles ? _soupire-t-il_. Bon, t'es puni. Plus de ça jusqu'à ce que je le décide. Et aujourd'hui tu sors pas. Range-moi ce bordel une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Mais…

- Ta gueule. Tu m'écoute, parce que ça va vraiment chier.

- MEURS.

Il prend bien soin d'éteindre la lumière avant de claquer la porte, me laissant seul dans mon désespoir. Je me lève pour allumer ma lumière mais pose malencontreusement le pied sur quelque chose de très désagréable.

- FUUUUCK.

- Ta gueule !

Oh lui ! Je me laisse tomber par terre, me tenant le pied victime d'agression d'objet maléfique et découvre rapidement de quoi il s'agit. Cette merde de chargeur de téléphone. Pourquoi est-ce que tu réapparais MAINTENANT, salope ? Fuck ma vie, quoi.

**Tomas.**

- Tommmmmm ? Comment ils sont, ces gens ?

- Bha, c'est des gens, comme toi et moi.

- Non, ils viennent de Manhattan.

- Ils sont comme Bill, alors, _je lance, désespéré_.

Léger blanc.

- Tommmmmm ?

- Hm.

- Ils sont vraiment tous comme Bill ? Parce que, il est spécial, quand même.

- Comment ça, spécial ?

- Bha ... J'ai réfléchis, enroulé dans ta couette. Je pense que Bill est homosexuel !

Blanc puissant.

J'éclate de rire, Lucas est insensé. C'est toujours pareil avec lui, il me sort ces espèces de conclusions dont il est sûr alors que c'est fondé sur de la merde.

- Tom, je sais ce que tu pense.

Il souris et saute de mon lit ( il n'est plus nu, inh. ) pour me rejoindre par terre - ouais j'aime bien m'assoir par terre. Et puis de toute façon, à deux dans ce lit, je suis traumatisé. Il s'assoit en tailleur devant moi, serrant un de mes coussins contre son torse.

- Ah ? Qu'est ce que je pense alors ? Je le nargue.

- Que je pars encore dans un de mes délires. Mais j'ai des preuves, cette fois.

- Je t'écoute Sherlock !

- Eh ! Te moque pas !

Il m'assène un coup de coussin, je rigole et fait mine de l'écouter sérieusement.

- OK, je dois te prouver que ce mec est gay ... euh.

Je me retiens franchement d'exploser de rire, ça se voit que Lucas ne voit pas Bill tout les jours.

- Tom, je te vois, je sais que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux !

- Sisisisisisi, continue !

- Mh ... Alors, explique moi comment un mec qui se maquille, se vernis les ongles, à les cheveux plus longs que ton ex et est accroc au gummibears ne peut pas être gay ?

Je réfléchis. Je ne trouve pas que tout ça fasse de Bill un gay.

- Ça ne s'explique pas, il ne l'est pas c'est tout. Tu le juge trop vite et trop mal, là.

Lucas sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça. Je ne juge pas les gens, leur apparences, leurs préférence sexuelles ou autres. Ça ne se fait juste pas.

- Et puis, _je rajoute_, si ça te perturbe tant que ça, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander ce soir.

- ÇA VA PAS ! Je pourrais pas faire ça, de toute façon. Laisse tomber. Je te dis juste que ça se sent, ces choses là.

- Bha oui bien sûr tu à un don, tu reconnais les homosexuels.

- TA GUEULE !

Je rigole et il se jette littéralement sur moi, me donnant au moins dix coups de coussin à la seconde. Cinq minutes plus tard nous sommes à bout de souffle allongés sur le sol, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je l'aime quand même, mon Lucas.

- Mais…

- Bon, il y a encore un « mais ». Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- S'il est gay, comment tu expliques Sabine ?

- Qui c'est elle déjà, _marmonne-t-il en tentant de se souvenir_.

- C'est…

- Chut chut !

Je me tais et le laisse réfléchir. Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi et fronce doucement les sourcils, me démontrant son acharnement. Je croise les bras contre mon torse et attend. C'est pas très compliqué pour moi. Quand je pense « Sabine » je pense directement à « sexe ».

- Ah ouais. Ah… c'est la fille avec qui il couche régulièrement, c'est ça ?

Je hoche très lentement la tête et le fixe, blasé.

- Écoute c'est… justement pour faire diversion de la chose, tu comprends ?

- Ah si tu le dis !

Un lourd silence s'installe immédiatement. Tandis que je continue tout simplement à le lorgner, il commence à s'agiter et ne peut rester assit bien longtemps. Il est légèrement hyperactif, je dirais. Je me lève à mon tour et étire mes muscles déjà endormis. Je suis encore crevé, je retournerais bien au lit.

- Bon, on bouge ! _s'excite-t-il_.

- Pour faire quoi ? _je souffle en me penchant sur mon lit, rassemblant mes couvertures pour les replacer correctement_.

- Pour faire quelque chose… il fait super beau dehors, on ne va tout de même pas rester enfermés. Magne ton cul, je t'attends sur le perron ! _m'annonce-t-il en partant en coup de vent._

Message reçu.

C'est Lucas qui me traîne de force dans les rues, pendant que je me concentre sur le trajet qu'on prend, histoire de ne pas se perdre. Il est ultra motivé. Il ne m'a rien dit mais d'après moi, il est présentement à la recherche d'une copine. Je vais lui présenter la deuxième Carsy et avec de la chance, ils vont bien s'entendre. J'ai hâte qu'il se décoince un peu avec les filles.

- Où tu vas ? _je soupire_.

Sans s'arrêter, il se tourne vers moi et me fait signe d'avancer.

- Tu traîne un peu, hein.

Et ce qui se doit d'arriver comme il ne regarde pas devant lui, arrive tout simplement. Il fait un violent face à face avec une jolie demoiselle aux longs cheveux bruns, simplement vêtue d'un courte robe soleil, qui recule d'au moins un mètre, très surprise.

- Regarde où tu vas, idiot !_ lui crache-t-elle, furieuse_.

Je constate que le cappuccino qu'elle tenait en main s'est à moitié déversé sur elle et je comprends rapidement ses raisons d'être hystérique.

- Je suis profondément désolé, _bafouille-t-il difficilement_.

Je ris subtilement et décide de m'en mêler avant qu'il n'empire la situation, m'avançant vers eux.

- Excuse-le. Il était légèrement pressé. Tu veux qu'on t'en repaie un ?

Elle fronce doucement le nez et fait mine de réfléchir avant de finalement, secouer négativement la tête.

- Non, c'est bon, _déclare-t-elle en le balançant adroitement dans la poubelle à quelques mètres de nous_. Merci quand même, c'est gentil. Vous m'excuserez…

Puis elle trace rapidement la route, disparaissant au premier coin de rue. Je remarque le regard insistant que posait Lucas sur ses hanches et le secoue brusquement pour le faire redescendre sur Terre. Il grogne légèrement contre moi et me pousse, reprenant rapidement la route, mine de rien.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas abordée plus que ça ? _je lui demande, curieux_.

- Peut-être parce que je venais de la transformer en cappuccino géant ?

Je soupire.

- Avec les bons mots t'aurais pu engager la conversation.

- D'accord, d'accord… je le saurai pour la prochaine fois. Trouvons une crémerie. J'ai envie d'une glace !

Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son changement direct de sujet causé par la gêne, et l'aider tout simplement dans sa recherche de crémerie. En même temps, je vais me familiariser un peu avec le quartier. Quelle magnifique journée avons-nous devant nous !

**Bill.**

J'aurais du rester couché moi, ce matin. Je pensais pouvoir me sauver facilement de chez moi, mais Jeremy monte la garde devant ma chambre, s'assurant que je ne décampe pas et que je m'attaque bien à la méchante tâche qu'est de ranger ma chambre de fond en comble.

Présentement, je suis en pause. Je m'accorde raisonnablement des pauses de quinze minutes à toutes les demi-heures. Accoudé à ma fenêtre, je regarde les gens passer sur le trottoir. Juste devant notre immeuble se tient le cimetière. C'est morbide, je vous l'accorde. Mais tant que des esprits ne viennent pas me perturber durant mon sommeil, ça m'est égal. C'est paisible, comme coin. (ndla : high five pour le jeu de mot de Bill !)

- Bill ?

Tiens, Jeremy qui fait sa ronde.

- Quoi ?_ je marmonne_.

- Je t'entends pas. Tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis en pause.

Je l'entends soupirer. La poignée de porte de ma chambre se déclenche doucement, mais la sonnerie du téléphone stoppe l'activité en j'entends mon frère s'éloigner pour aller répondre. Bon, faudrait peut-être que je m'y remette avant qu'il ne revienne. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne sera pas du même avis que moi, pour les pauses.

Il débarque dans ma chambre et me découvre entrain de faire sagement mon lit. En fait, je fais semblant. C'est la première chose que j'ai trouvé à faire pour ranger un peu. Je tapote légèrement mes oreillers, levant la tête vers lui. Il tend le bras vers moi, tenant le téléphone dans sa main, semblant vouloir que je le prenne.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour toi, idiot.

- Ah, je suis puni de téléphone, rappelle-toi.

- De téléphone portable, _soupire-t-il_. C'est Alexis, il insiste.

- LILOU !

Je lui arrache le téléphone des mains et me balance sur mon lit, m'installant confortablement pour lui parler. En portant le combiné à mon oreille, je remarque mon frère toujours planté devant mon lit, qui me fixe.

- Eh, dégage.

- Bill, _fait-il avec sa grosse voix_.

- S'il te plaiiiiit.

Il secoue tristement la tête avant d'enfin quitter ma chambre, sans bien sûr fermer la porte pour probablement écouter ce que je dis. M'enfin… je ne lui cache rien. Donc je m'en fiches pas mal.

- Alexis ! _je réponds enfin_.

- Bonjour demeuré ! Alors ça va ? Tu ne réponds pas aux sms ?

Je soupire.

- Il m'est arrivé toute une aventure hier soir, faudra que je te raconte. Le plus important est que j'avais oublié mon portable chez moi. C'tait l'enfer. Et… je t'ai appelé ! Avec le téléphone de Tomas, t'as pas répondu. J'ai appelé chez toi aussi, t'étais pas là. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu t'envoyais en l'air ?

- Ça va, tu m'en laisse en placer une ? _rigole-t-il après mon monologue_.

- Excuse-moi, je suis enfermé, je deviens dingue.

- Enfermé ? Explique-toi.

- Mon frère me détient pour une raison stupide. Je suis puni, il m'a enlevé mon portable et en plus, ma batterie est morte. Donc oublie, pour les sms.

- Ah… t'es puni jusqu'à quand ?

- Aucune idée. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais me voir ?

- Mh. En fait, Tomas m'a appelé tout à l'heure, Lucas et lui savaient pas quoi faire donc je les ai invités à venir au resto ce soir et comme j'avais pas de nouvelles de toi, je voulais savoir si tu venais aussi…

Argh. Des bons burgers avec mes copains… J'hésite pendant un instant, faisant s'impatienter Lilou à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je vais quand même pas être enfermé toute la journée ? Faut que je me libère.

- D'accord. Je vais essayer de convaincre mon gardien de prison… si je suis pas là, ma sentence n'est pas terminée. À quelle heure ?

- Vers dix-huit heures mon chou.

- C'est bon.

- J'dois te laisser, ma pause est terminée.

- Mh, la mienne aussi. À ce soir p'tete !

- Ciao.

Je raccroche et m'affale comme une merde. Maintenant, faut que je trouve un moyen de convaincre Jeremy de me laisser sortir, j'ai envie de revoir Tomas et son petit Lucas.

- N'y pense même pas, _souffle Jeremy en entrant dans ma chambre pour reprendre le téléphone_.

- Mais…

Il me coupe la parole en claquant la porte. Sympa. Bill, réfléchit. J'vais devoir l'amadouer, celui-là !

J'ouvre la porte le plus doucement possible, aux aguets. Ça doit faire environ une heure que je ne l'ai pas vu dans le coin et je me demande bien ce qu'il trame. Je crois qu'on a manigancé chacun de notre côté. Enfin, moi, je n'ai fait que le ménage de ma chambre. En gros, j'ai pas trop cherché à savoir si tous les vêtements qui trainaient par terre étaient vraiment sales et je les ai fichus dans le panier. J'ai remis quelques trucs sous mon lit et le reste, je l'ai fait rentrer dans mon placard. Impeccable. Avec ça, il va me relâcher.

En longeant silencieusement le couloir, je tombe face à face avec lui. Il lève lentement la tête vers moi et soupire, m'agrippant par le bras pour me trainer avec lui jusqu'à ma chambre. Jéjé c'est genre il me soulève avec son petit doigt et pourtant, je me suis toujours demandé où ils se cachaient, ces muscles !

- Est-ce que je t'ai dis que tu pouvais sortir de ta chambre ? _grogne-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, découragé_.

- Non, mais tu ne m'as pas dis que je devais y rester, non plus, _je dis, fier de moi_.

- Il me semble que le message était assez clair.

- Maaaaais ! Regarde, j'ai tout rangé.

Il entre avec moi dans ma chambre et jette un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Puis hausse un sourcil. Bon… Je savais qu'il s'en rendrait vite compte. Il s'avance vers mon placard et l'ouvre brusquement. Une pile d'objets et de vêtements lui tombe sur les pieds. Il laisse le tout par terre et se rend vers mon lit. Il se penche pour voir dessous et soupire.

- Est-ce que t'es vraiment entrain d'essayer de me faire gober tout ça ?

- Moi, je pense que tant que c'est joli en apparence, on s'en fiche. Avant que tu n'ouvres mon placard, tout avait l'air très propre !

- Recommence et cette fois-ci, range pour vrai.

J'allais protester, mais il me couvre rapidement la bouche avec sa main.

- Et arrête de faire le bébé, s'il te plait.

Puis il s'en va. Me laissant planter comme un con dans ma chambre, mon bordel découvert. Je me sens à nu. Il y a des jours comme ça, ou je déteste mon frère. Je peux pas me résoudre à ranger tout ça. C'est des mois et des mois de bordel, je m'y suis attaché, quand même. Et puis j'ai surtout la flemme.

Je m'allonge en croix sur mon lit et réfléchis. Je dois trouver un plan, une diversion, j'en sais rien. Je reste comme ça pendant dix minutes, à réfléchir sans rien trouver. J'ai plus de portable, ça complique tout. Bon, ça ne sert à rien de se compliquer la vie, je vais tenter de le convaincre verbalement.

Je quitte ma cellule et me rend au salon mais étonnement, il n'est pas là. Ah bon… En me rendant dans sa chambre, le téléphone se met encore à sonner. Jamais on ne peut avoir la paix ici ! Je retourne dans le salon en râlant et décroche, de très mauvaise humeur.

- Ouais !

- L'agréable petit frère ! _s'exclame une voix que je ne reconnais pas tout de suite_.

- Ouais qui c'est ?

- C'Noah. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois en rogne ?

- Je suis puni, privé de sortie et de téléphone, je le hais. Tu veux lui parler ?

- S'il te plait, _soupire-t-il_.

Et je sais même pas ce qu'il fout… Je longe l'appart' avec le téléphone à la main, à la recherche de Jeremy. La porte de la salle de bain étant fermée, je conclus que c'est là qu'il se trouve et je frappe dessus comme un déchainé.

- TU VEUX QUOI ! _s'énerve-t-il rapidement_.

- Téléphone pour toi. C'est Noah.

- Oui ben attends deux secondes…

Je reprends le téléphone pour préciser à son ami qu'il doit patienter.

- Jeremy est au p'tit coin, ça devrait pas être très long je crois qu'il est enfermé là depuis un moment déjà et…

- BILL !

Il sort rapidement de la salle de bain, le pantalon aux genoux et s'empare méchamment du téléphone, les sourcils froncés et me pointe du doigt.

- Ça va pas de dire des conneries à tout le monde ? J'vais te faire chier moi quand tes copains vont t'appeler, _marmonne-t-il en partant s'enfermer dans sa chambre._

- Oh, mais c'est l'agréable grand frère de Bill ! _je grogne pour moi-même, allant à mon tour m'enfermer dans ma chambre_.

Je m'assois sur le bout de mon lit, les bras croisés et fixe le mur devant moi. Je. Le. Hais. Mit à part me faire chier il fait pas grand-chose ces temps-ci ! Ne fais pas ci, ne fais pas ça… t'es privé de ci, t'es privé de ça… Je vais lui en foutre moi, des punitions pour le plaisir ! Et pendant que monsieur papote au téléphone, moi, je suis confiné dans cette pièce pourrie à me faire gravement chier.

Mais… une petite minute…

Je me redresse vivement et me dirige vers ma porte pour écouter ce qui mon frère dit – et aussi pour analyser la situation. Je l'entends rigoler, il à l'air à fond dans sa conversation. J'fugue et il s'en rend même pas compte, je parie.

Je prends rapidement une veste au hasard, qui git dans la pile de vêtements tombés de mon placard, mon portefeuille et mes clés (normalement j'aurais aussi pris mon portable MAIS BON). J'ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre qui, naturellement, grince comme pas permis et ne la referme pas complètement. Je ne veux pas prendre trop de risques non plus.

Je traverse le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et m'arrête au salon, jetant un coup d'œil à la table basse, sachant que mon frère y laisse toujours de l'argent. Soit il est trop con pour avoir remarqué qu'elle disparaissait toujours, soit… ben il est con, faut pas chercher plus loin.

J'enfile mes chaussures et quitte l'appartement, dévalant les escaliers comme un débile.

- JE SUIS LIBRE !

- Ta gueule !

Ces vieux…

**Tomas.**

Dans certaines situations, j'ai l'impression que mon meilleur ami est en fait, UNE meilleure amie. Par exemple, je le regarde se changer pour la centième fois. Il veut être parfait pour rencontrer mes nouveaux amis, qu'il ma dit.

- Alors à ton avis ? Noir ou blanc ?

Je ne réponds pas, dans l'espoir qu'il passe à autre chose. Ça a marché les trois fois précédentes.

-Tomas ? Tu m'écoute ou pas ?

- Gris, _je lâche désespéré_.

- Je sais pas trop, j'aime bien le tee shirt noir, mais le blanc irait mieux avec l'ensemble ... seulement le blanc, bha ça grossit. Et je veux pas que tes nouveaux amis me prennent pour un obèse.

- Eh ben, met du gris, _je répète_.

- Mais le gris c'est triste, c'est fade. Et tu me connais je suis pas comme ça, moi. Je veux pas qu'ils se fassent une fausse idée de moi.

- Lucas, on s'en fout de tes vêtements. On va à Burger King, pas à Paris.

- Certes, mais je les rencontres pour la première fois.

Je regarde mon portable et constate qu'il est déjà dix huit heures. Je souffle.

- Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas pas les rencontrer du tout. On est déjà en retard.

Son visage se décompose étrangement, je crains le pire.

- Dis moi que c'est pas vrai. TOM ? Je peux pas arriver en retard ! C'est encore pire que d'y aller habiller en jogging ! Vive la première impression ! Que vont-ils penser de moi ?

Je soupire, le fixant, malheureusement impuissant face à la situation.

- Écoute… prends un truc au hasard et… attends, je vais t'aider à trancher, moi.

Je plonge la main dans son sac de vêtements et empoigne quelque chose qu'il me semble être un t-shirt. Je ressors quelque chose de gris foncé avec des touches de blanc, le lui balançant en pleine tronche. Il prend le t-shirt du bout des doigts et étire les bras pour l'examiner. Je sens qu'il va quand même me faire chier.

- M'ouais… j'avais dis pas de gris.

- OK, ça va. Alors je vais aller voir mes amis tout seul. À plus tard ! _je lance en quittant ma chambre_.

- Eh, mais…

Je ne l'entends pas protester puisque je sors de la maison, décidant de l'attendre sur le perron. Je m'assois sur les marches en béton et appui mes coudes sur mes genoux, posant ma tête contre mes mains. Puis je regarde ce qui se passe dans cette ville. Les piétons sur mon trottoir (oui, j'ai un bout de trottoir à moi, celui devant chez papa, c'est le mien) me regardent, mais me sourient à peine. J'habite presque au coin de la rue, j'ai donc une magnifique vue sur l'avenue passante. C'est chiant. Le soleil commence déjà à songer à se coucher.

- Putain j'ai crus que tu t'étais poussé, _souffle Lucas en claquant la porte d'entrée_.

Je me retourne lâchement vers lui et lui adresse un sourire.

- Je suis pas si con. T'as verrouillé ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais si j'ai verrouillé moi, je sais pas comment elle fonctionne ta porte, _râle-t-il en dévalant les marches, les mains dans les poches_.

Je soupire et les remonte pour constater qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Je me bats avec pendant que Lucas m'attends sur le trottoir, se retournant au passage de jolies demoiselles. Mais il n'ose pas plus les aborder que tout à l'heure. Lui il va finir sa vie tout seul avec ses quinze chats, s'il continue comme ça !

- Allez, bouge ton gros cul Tom, on est déjà en retard !

Ah j'vais l'tuer.

Lucas gambade devant moi pendant que je traîne un peu derrière, gêné. Comment espère-t-il que mes nouveaux amis le trouvent normal s'il débarque comme ça devant eux ? Voyant qu'on s'approche du Burger King, je cours vers lui et lui agrippe le bras pour le calmer. Il se débat légèrement avant de tourner la tête vers moi, me fixant méchamment.

- Calme-toi un peu s'il te plait.

- Mais Tom, fais un petit effort, comprends-moi. Je suis stressé.

- Pourquoi ? Ils sont super normaux.

- Mh… est-ce qu'ils sont plus… super normaux que moi ?

Je vois déjà venir la nouvelle crise de jalousie.

- Comment ça ?

- Non, laisse tomber.

Je reste planté sur place, le regardant s'éloigner, toujours en gambadant.

Oh fuck, après tout je l'aime comme il est, Lucas. Je souris et cours - autant que mon baggy me le permet - pour le rattraper.

- Eh ! Attend moi !

- AHAHA, plus vite poulpy !

Je l'aime peut être pas tant que ça, en fait.

**Bill.**

Je dévore littéralement mon hamburger en rigolant avec Lilou. Malpoli je sais, j'ai pas attendu les autres, mais bon. Ça vaut ma journée pourris. Je suis fier d'avoir déserté. Mhm, je serais certainement moins fier ce soir en rentrant chez moi. Enfin, pour le moment, je préfère ne pas y penser.

- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ce fameux Lucas, _lâche Alexis entre deux crocs - oui on est deux malpolis._

- Moi je l'ai déjà vu.

- Eh ? _Il me regarde, choqué_.

Je suis envahis par un sentiment de fierté. Oui,il m'en faut peu. Mais rien que de me dire que j'ai rencontrer le meilleur ami de Tomas en avant première. Bha ça me plaît. Enfin c'est surtout la tête choqué de Lilou, qui me plaît.

- Ah ah, Devine !

Il feinte la réflexion. Après trente secondes de silence il me sors ;

- Bha, j'en sais rien.

- Tu m'écoute jamais ou quoi !

Il regarde en l'air, semblant réfléchir de nouveau.

- AH ! JE SAIS !

- Mh ?

- Hier soir, tu m'as appelé avec le portable de Tomas. J'en déduis que tu étais avec lui, et donc avec Lucas ! La question est ; QUE FAISAIS TU AVEC EUX ? HEN HEEEN ?

Je souris, amusé.

- C'est un secret.

La tête choquée de Lilou, je vous jure que ça vaut la peine. J'ai bien envie de le laisser ruminer. Il m'adresse un regard insistant tandis que je hausse simplement les épaules, laissant planer le mystère. Ça m'amuse, il faut bien qu'il m'arrive quelque chose d'agréable aujourd'hui !

- Non sérieux, vous avez fait quoi ?

Je réitère mon haussement d'épaule.

- Ok... tu me cache un truc ?

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te cacher ? _je souffle, détournant les yeux, jouant le jeu_.

Il finit par laisser tomber. D'après moi il se doute bien que je me fiche un peu de lui. Je lui souris niaisement, m'adossant contre la banquette. Alexis se relève après quelques minutes, s'étirant un peu pour se revigorer avant de reprendre le boulot. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de m'abandonner cruellement pour retourner en cuisine, je vois Lucas qui entre dans le Burger King en gambadant.

- Mais c'est quoi ça, _marmonne Alexis, sceptique face à ce qu'il voit_.

- C'est Lucas, _je lui murmure_.

Je remarque qu'il reste perplexe jusqu'à ce que Tomas entre à son tour, l'air embarrassé.

- Hey les gars ! _Nous salue-t-il en s'approchant de nous_.

- Hey Tom… J'suis content de te voir.

Lucas le rejoint et se plante à côté de lui, soudainement très calme. Tomas nous sourit un peu, gêné, puis désigne Lilou à son meilleur ami.

- Lucas, je te présente Alexis. C'est le gars qui m'a fait planter à mon premier jour à l'école.

Alexis soupire et roule des yeux tandis que j'éclate de rire. Cette histoire m'amusera toujours, je crois bien. Pauvre petit Tomas…

- Enchanté mec, _s'avance Lilou en lui tendant la main_.

- Moi de même.

- Bon, tu connais Bill, _rigole Tomas_.

Lucas et moi hochons la tête en même temps.

- Moi ma pause était terminée, les mecs. Vous voulez un truc à manger ?

- Ouais, moi j'suis affamé, Tomas m'a pas nourrit depuis ce matin…

- FRANCHEMENT.

Lucas part donc avec Alexis et Tomas s'assoit lentement face à moi, m'adressant un petit sourire. Nous restons silencieux pendant au moins deux longues minutes. Ce n'est pas un silence gênant, c'est juste pesant mais pas si désagréable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à parler.

- Alors… t'as passé une belle soirée ?

Je lève la tête vers lui pour voir qu'il me fixe d'un regard complice. Je rigole légèrement.

- Ouais, c'était normal. La routine quoi.

Il éclate complètement de rire et m'assène un coup de pied sous la table.

- Oh Bill ! La routine !

- Mais quoi !

Je lui rends gentiment son coup de pied. Puis derrière lui, je vois cette chose s'approcher de nous. Je sais déjà qu'elle vient lui tourner au tour et profiter du moment pour m'emmerder un peu. Jamais on peut manger en paix, ici.

- Dégage Kym.

Tomas se retourne automatiquement et lui adresse un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bill, je ne viens pas pour toi.

- Heureusement.

- Salut Kym, _lâche gentiment Tomas_. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, c'est gentil.

Avec dégout, je la regarder poser son énorme postérieur sur le banc à côté de Tomas, juste en face de moi et s'accouder à la table. Je la fixe, très perplexe. Cette fille m'insupporte c'est juste incroyable ! Elle est moche et difforme, c'est comme si elle était maigre, mais son cul c'est… wow ! Puis elle a rien d'attrayant, elle est laide, point.

Alors qu'ils ont timidement engagé la conversation, je me lève, blasé, et vais voir si c'est possible d'avoir des frites. Tant qu'à faire…

**Tomas **

- Tu sais, j'avais demandé ton numéro à Alexis l'autre soir, tu te souviens ?

Je hoche vaguement la tête parce qu'elle me laisse à peine le temps d'en placer une.

- Eh bien tu vois je… j'avais envie de t'envoyer un message tu sais pour qu'on se voit, mais j'étais un peu timide et, connaissant Alexis, il peut très bien ne pas m'avoir donné le bon.

Oh god… pourquoi Bill m'a laissé seul avec cette pie ?

- Donc regarde, je voulais juste que tu vérifies si c'était le bon, _m'indique-t-elle en me tendant son téléphone_. Puis prête ton portable, je vais t'inscrire le mien.

Un peu perdu, je prends maladroitement son portable de ses mains et lève le bassin pour aller chercher le mien dans ma poche. Je l'en sors à peine qu'elle s'en empare et commence à fouiller dedans. Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse être un peu plus envahissante.

Alors que je me cherche sur sa liste de contacts pour vérifier qu'Alexis lui ait donné le bon numéro, quelqu'un entre dans le resto et je relève la tête pour voir la fille assez mignonne de tout à l'heure. Je lui souris naturellement, par pure politesse, puis elle fronce les sourcils, semblant chercher quelqu'un. M'ignorant royalement (okkkk), elle s'avance vers le comptoir et je vois qu'elle s'adresse à Alexis.

Je vois aussi Lucas, qui se fige sur place en la voyant s'approcher. Je me dois de retenir immédiatement un rire. C'est trop cocasse. Il agite subtilement la main pour se faire remarquer, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Elle lui sourit, mal à l'aise et se retourne pour s'adosser au comptoir, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Phil entre à son tour dans le resto, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il passe devant moi sans me remarquer (ok ?) et se dirige automatiquement vers la fille peu sympathique qui vient d'entrer. Elle se redresse lorsqu'il arrive face à elle et elle passe ses bras dans son cou, se rapprochant pour l'embrasser. Ah, ok. C'était sa copine. Aaaaah ! tout ça a du sens.

- Bon, j'ai entré mon numéro Tom.

Je hoche rapidement la tête.

- Tiens.

- Mh, merci.

Je lui redonne son téléphone et remet le mien dans ma poche. Phil et sa copine viennent s'assoir avec nous et cette fois-ci, elle me rend mon sourire, un peu gênée.

- Salut Tom.

- Alors t'es guéris, toi ?

Il sourit.

- Oui. Malheureusement aucun d'entre vous n'avez eu ma gastro. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois ! Enfin, je te présente Olive, ma copine.

Elle tend malgré tout la main vers moi.

- Enchantée Tom.

Elle me lance un petit regard complice.

- Re-bonjour,_ je rigole_.

Phil se tourne vers elle et la regarde, intrigué. Elle lui explique rapidement notre altercation et me précise qu'elle n'en est pas fâchée, même si on aurait put croire le contraire. Lucas revient vers nous et tire timidement une chaise pour se joindre à la tablée, évitant parfaitement le regard d'Olive.

- Eh Lucas je te présente Phil…

Il lève la tête vers lui pour lui sourire.

- … et sa copine Olive. Tu te souviens d'elle ? Elle s'est changée mais…

- Ouais, _me coupe-t-il_. Et euh… je suis vraiment très très désolé.

- Ça va je ne t'en veux pas, on peut oublier cette histoire, _rigole-t-elle, voyant son malaise_.

- Bouge ton gros cul.

Nous sursautons tous légèrement, mais c'est Kym qui semble le plus choquée face aux paroles de Bill. Elle lui fait un doigt d'honneur sans se lever, lui adressant un regard de glace. Il fronce les sourcils et soupire d'impatience.

- Écoute, pourrais-tu s'il te plait, faire l'effort de lever ton postérieur – ma foi assez imposant – pour me laisser la place qui m'est due ?

- Pourquoi elle serait à toi ?

- OK Jennifer Lopez arrête de piailler et pousse-toi, je te prie. Je suis un client, et j'aimerais pouvoir manger mes frites où je le désire avec mes amis. T'as du boulot.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Oh, je la sens mal celle-là !

- Mais Tom, dis quelque chose !

- Euh…

- Bon, c'est ridicule,_ intervient Phil_. Bill tire-toi une chaise comme Lucas, c'est tout.

- Je suis d'accord avec Philippe, _soupire Kym_. C'est tellement ridicule que j'ignore pourquoi je m'obstine avec lui. Vas-y, prend la ta place, gros bébé.

Elle disparait sans un regard pour personne et Bill s'empare rapidement de sa place, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle revienne en charge et qu'elle la reprenne. Puis il mange tranquillement ses frites en faisant mine de rien, nous en proposant quelques unes.

Bill a tellement un drôle de caractère… j'imagine qu'il faut tout simplement le flatter dans le bon sens du poil et jusqu'à maintenant, je crois que je m'en sors assez bien, avec lui.


End file.
